Assunto de Meninos I
by Mistico
Summary: O Destino é muito cruel quando resolve pregar peças na vida das pessoas. Com Harry e Draco não será diferente: Exposto a uma atmosfera doentia, Harry Potter descobre que deverá provar que merece ser feliz, nem que por apenas um dia.
1. Todos os Cap's

**ASSUNTO DE MENINOS**

**Nota do Autor: **Escrever esta estória foi um grande desafio já que é a minha primeira experiência em Slash, e sinto muito por decepcionar muitas pessoas fãs deste gênero, já que eu não escrevi cenas de sexo. Não é do meu feitio fazer tramas deste gênero, não fui capaz. Apenas me deliciei com um trágico romance, entretanto, enquanto termino de revisar toda a trama, iniciei um novo trabalho: as garotas irão ganhar uma versão feminina desta obra, em breve estará saindo "Assunto de Meninas". Prometo que serei mais pervertido nas cenas de sexo. Baseado em um grande sucesso dos cinemas, e misturando diversas obras literárias Britânicas e Norte-Americanas, A Fan Fictions "Assunto de Meninos" mostra uma nova face do Slash. E esta Fics também mostra minha péssima memória com nomes, minha falta de criatividade para trabalhar com poções e feitiços. Revela também que eu só conheço uma única espécie de coruja: as de Igreja.

**Contato: **No MSN, estou no e-mail no Orkut estou como Fabio Jr (ainda não coloquei fotos nem adicionei muita gente) e talvez me encontrem em algum desses links: www.sasdelli. e www.slasher. UM-

_O chamado para a Dor._

De certa maneira – a mais inexplicável possível – os Jardins de Hogwarts davam a Harry uma sensação de conforto, como se pudesse sentir seu pai, ali ao seu lado, apenas o Tiago Potter da época dos Marotos... O lago de águas escuras e misteriosas, o maldito salgueiro lutador, o gramado orvalhado daquela bela manhã de domingo e... Draco Malfoy perambulando sozinho e sem rumo pelas margens do lago. O garoto franzia levemente as sobrancelhas, em protesto aos fortes raios de sol que se despedia do final de verão. Malfoy aparentemente não notou que estava sendo observado por Harry, que estava sentado (e também sozinho) a uns quinze metros dele, embaixo de uma copa de carvalho. Draco aparentava uma rara serenidade mesclada de tristeza. Agora, cabisbaixo, Malfoy parou de andar e sentou-se as margens do lago. Os olhos acinzentados marejavam de lágrimas. Ele escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos, apoiando a testa nos braços cruzados. Draco precisava de respostas – o mais rápido possível. Já havia se decidido, colocaria um ponto final na história antes que ele perdesse o controle sob a situação. A noite anterior o deixou muito embaraçado, ainda que ninguém soubesse do ocorrido, e mesmo que nada de mais tenha acontecido, ele não deveria ter se deixado seduzir-se em um primeiro momento. "Oh Deus! Aqueles olhos...".

A depressão foi impiedosa com os dois. Harry e Draco, mesmo vivendo realidades opostas, sofriam do mesmo problema: descobriram sentimentos confusos, alheios ao que se passava ao seu redor – descobriram muito mais: um sentimento bem diferente do ódio ou desprezo por seu rival.

Harry recordou-se dos momentos da noite anterior. Fora um sábado agitado, muitos alunos já lotavam a biblioteca da Madame Pince, em busca de livros, especificamente que tratassem sobre Quadribol – isso porque todas as casas estavam precisando de jogadores. Harry estava sentindo-se sozinho e a presença de Rony ou da Mione não melhorava as coisas. Queria um instante para pensar e a nova temporada de Quadribol o deixava nervoso. Saiu andando por entre uma das prateleiras de livros, buscando exemplares do Pasquim – até as revistas do pai de Luna o ajudaria a melhorar sua passageira crise emocional. Harry ficou muito frágil com a morte de Sírius e pequenos empecilhos se tornaram ara ele coisas estúpidas, não merecedoras de atenção. Harry avistou um curioso exemplar chamado "O Manual de boa conduta para Aurores". Quando o puxou da instante, o lugar vago pelo livro deu visão a Harry de um belo par de olhos de alguém que estava do outro lado do corredor. Harry ficou nas pontas dos pés, querendo saber de quem era aqueles olhos cinzas que tanto o encantou. Foi uma tarefa impossível, porque a pessoa dona dos olhos estava a uma altura que só podia-se ver os olhos. O coração de Harry disparou quando a pessoa do outro lado começou a fitá-lo também. Era estranha a maneira confortante que ele recebia o olhar. Sentiu que aquele alguém era muito especial, que também havia passado por maus momentos e ele sentiu o desejo de conhecer quem era.

Draco, do outro lado da prateleira, buscava um livro com feitiços para animar, no momento em que foi puxar um grosso livro, alguém do outro lado da prateleira o puxou rapidamente. Quando Malfoy foi protestar, indagando que tinha visto o livro primeiro, percebeu que um par de olhos verdes e estranhamente vivos, que o encarou através do pequeno espaço entre os livros. Notou muitas coisas escondidas no olhar tímido que se encontrava ao oposto da estante. Uma sensação maravilhosa apossou o coração de Draco e o acordou para o inevitável – que um dia ele encontraria uma pessoa que com aquele tipo de olhar, seria capaz de cicatrizar suas mais densas feridas. Vagarosamente, começou a caminhar para a ponta da prateleira, a fim de ver quem era o dono dos olhos verdes. A pessoa do outro lado também acompanhava ansiosamente os seus passos.

Ambos sorriam com o olhar, e agora caminhavam depressa em direção ao fim do corredor. Os fundos da biblioteca estava escuro e deserto, e eles corriam cada vez mais, em busca daqueles olhos mágicos que eram capazes de explicar o todo sentido de tudo que eles sofriam ou os perturbava. Para Harry e Draco, aqueles pares de olhos desconhecidos, eram da pessoa que os ajudaria a superar tudo... Faltava menos de um metro para o grande encontro – "Como ainda não haviam se conhecido?" Cada um deles se perguntava. Aquele era o momento, ambos viraram e...

Potter? – Draco perguntou incrédulo, chocado ao ver de quem era os lindos olhos verdes.

Oh, meu Deus. – Harry disse embaraçado, mas tentando recuperar a postura rapidamente. – Era você o tempo todo...

Do que você esta falando? – Draco perguntou na defensiva. Estava dando uma de desentendido. Foi o melhor plano que elaborou instantaneamente.

Nada... bom – Harry ficou vermelho por agir como estúpido, precisava concertar a situação – Acho melhor eu ir embora.

Esta foi a melhor idéia que você já teve. – Draco respondeu grosseiramente. Tinha ficado desapontado.

Os dois se deram às costas e caminharam em direções opostas. Harry pressentiu que a história não acabaria daquela maneira. Nunca havia sentido algo assim por Cho Chang, e Draco conseguiu revirar em seu coração, antigos sentimentos há muito tempo adormecidos. Nenhum deles tinha conseguido dormir muito bem à noite. Se perguntavam se o outro tinha sentido aquele momento mágico do qual tinham vivenciado. Agora, ali nas margens do lago, ao observar o Draco, Harry ficou viajando, imaginando como deveria ter ocorrido o encontro no fim do corredor... Isso não ajudava em muita coisa. Que diabos iriam fazer se não desprezassem um ao outro? Qual a reação que ele deveria esperar por parte de Draco. Harry viu que estava indo longe demais. Eles apenas se confundiram, ouve apenas um mal entendido era ridículo misturar as coisas – principalmente pelo rumo que Harry estava a conduzindo.

Mas Harry não poderia deixar de cogitar. O rosto de Malfoy a sua frente – na verdade a poucos metros – o inspirava em muitos aspectos, ficou com os pensamentos tão longe que mal percebeu a aproximação do garoto, que se sentiu ameaçado por Harry estar olhando-o tão demoradamente e sem disfarçar o foco.

Harry quase gritou de susto ao dar com Draco parado em sua frente, naquele instante.

Que diabos você estava me olhando? – Draco perguntou nervoso – perdeu alguma coisa em mim?

Cale essa boca – Harry disse tateando o bolso da calça buscando a varinha, pressentindo um confronto. – Qual o motivo para que eu o olhasse?

Ontem...- Draco ia dizendo, mas parou ao perceber que seria errado mencionar o episódio da biblioteca.

Não vai terminar? – Harry disse demonstrando querer abrir o jogo – Bem que você ficou curioso para saber quem era do outro lado, hein? – Harry pirraçou.

Não seja tolo, Potter! Não coloque palavras na minha boca! – Draco disse na defensiva.

Vou é calar sua boca com uma azaração! – Harry ameaçou, apontando a varinha para o rosto do Sonserino.

Sentindo as coisas esquentarem, Draco soltou entre um resmungo: "e porque não deixa a varinha de lado e brigamos no punho?".

No momento em que disse isso, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem com a rápida investida de Harry sobre o seu peito. Caiu no chão gramado, batendo violentamente a cabeça no queixo de Harry. Os dois rolaram no chão, debatendo-se. Infelizmente não havia ninguém por perto para separar a briga, já que estavam afastados do castelo. Draco nocauteou Harry rapidamente, deixando o garoto estirado no gramado de barriga para cima. O dominou sentando na virilha do Harry e abriu os braços dele segurando-o pelas mãos. Harry ficou imóvel, quando abriu os olhos, a imagem a sua frente entrou em foco, na armação dos óculos tortos. Viu Draco encima de si, ofegante pela briga, com os cabelos empapados de suor. Sentindo que ia perder suas forças, Draco posicionou-se mais firmemente sobre o colo do inimigo.

Não me amole mais – Draco vociferou entre os dentes.

Saia de cima de mim, ou vai se arrepender – Harry disse desesperado, pressentindo que o pior estava para acontecer...

Arre! – Draco gritou, saltando do colo de Harry para o gramado – O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – disse incrédulo, olhando para o volume formado na frente da calça de Harry.

Você... – Harry gaguejou – eu... Eu disse para você sair de cima de mim – ele corou, levantou-se e tentou esconder sua excitação precoce.

Seu imundo! – Draco falou com desprezo e virou a costa, correndo em direção ao castelo.

Harry, desencorajado de insistir alguma coisa com Draco, só voltou para o castelo quando chegou à hora do jantar. Culpou-se por ter alimentado uma espécie de sentimento em relação ao Malfoy. Isso não tinha futuro. Estava condenado a sofrer de um amor proibido. Jamais poderia suportar o Chamado para a Dor – Depressão.

Quando chegou na torre da Gryffindor, ele foi extremamente grosso com Rony e Mione que ficaram preocupados ao ver o rosto de Harry manchado de lágrimas. Ele se isolou no dormitório e demorou muito para pegar no sono.

**-CAPÍTULO DOIS-**

O segredo de Rony Weasley 

Harry escutou algo de vidro se quebrar quando ele tateou o criado mudo e apanhou os óculos. Quando olhou para o relógio, que marcava três da manhã, chegou à conclusão que não poderia mais ficar deitado na cama sem ao menos conseguir tirar um cochilo. A insônia dava-se porque sua mente não parava de pensar em Draco Malfoy. – Afinal – Harry dizia para si – Até quando vou ficar me torturando? Por fim, desistiu de esforçar-se contra a insônia e decidiu sair do dormitório para desanuviar as idéias. A sala Comunal da Gryffindor não estava sozinha. Impressionado, deparou-se com Rony afundado na poltrona enfrente a lareira.

Também não consegue dormir? – Rony disse erguendo a sobrancelha, um tanto pego de surpresa por imaginar que ninguém apareceria por ai naquelas horas.

Eu só vim beber água – Harry mentiu.

E a jarra de água ao lado da sua cama? – Rony indagou.

Esta vazia, os elfos devem estar em greve – Harry mentiu pela segunda vez, dando um sorriso cínico e fazendo uma anotação mental de quando entrar no quarto, esvaziar a jarra com um feitiço.

- Você tem agido de maneira estranha desde sábado. Maltratou a mim e a Mione quando perguntamos se você queria nos dizer algo – Rony comentou, zangado.

Harry abriu a boca, indignado e pronto para protestar mas Rony o cortou – "e ainda você foi se deitar sem nos dar uma palavra". – ele concluiu, baixando as sobrancelhas. Harry sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, achando que qualquer desculpa seria melhor que a verdade. Mas qual verdade? Harry tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, precisava chegar a uma conclusão. Ao lembrar dos misteriosos olhos do Malfoy através das prateleiras, sem imaginar que eram dele, Harry sentiu um aperto no coração. Os olhos de Malfoy expressavam uma pureza e paz se espírito que lhe causava um _Clímax _inexplicável. Estaria ele verdadeiramente, amando seu rival?

"Não seja grotesco" – Harry pensou – "Esses sentimentos estão misturados". Ao lembrar de Rony ao seu lado, decidiu contar algo que não tivesse menção ao nome do Malfoy.

Eu sinto muito – Harry conseguiu dizer, afinal precisava despistar o amigo – De manhã eu também vou conversar com a Hermione. Eu fiquei irritado ao escutar um boato que Snape estava tentando me impedir de jogar Quadribol. – ele mentiu pela terceira vez.

É mesmo? – Rony disse surpreso, não esperava que Harry fosse ceder tão cedo e abrir o jogo – Então na próxima aula de poções na terça-feira, vou jogar umas bombas de bosta do escritório dele – Rony concluiu com um soco amistoso no ombro direito de Harry, seguidamente, colocou-se de pé – eu preciso me deitar, aquela dorzinha nas costas esta me matando!

Espere um instante – Harry segurou Rony pelo braço – você não me disse o que fazia aqui sozinho.

Nada! – Rony respondeu depressa demais, ao perceber seu erro corou loucamente e tentou reparar – eu estava estudando – ele apanhou um livro de poções na mesa redonda do centro da sala – Não estou muito a fim de tomar bronca do Snape, não é?

Harry deu com os ombros, mostrando não acreditar, contudo resolveu se recolher. Desconfiava de algo em Rony, e não se deu por vencido. Despediu-se do amigo que disse que não ia dormir mais, e que resolvera estudar um pouco mais. Dentro do quarto, Harry apanhou a capa de invisibilidade e retornou mansamente para a sala Comunal. O livro de poções jazia ao lado da lareira, e Rony caminhava nervoso na sala, de um lado para o outro. Harry quase não percebeu alguém atravessando a passagem da mulher gorda.

Rony aparentemente deu um fim a sua aflição ao ver o rosto de um garoto sair debaixo de uma capa preta, Harry o reconheceu de imediato: era Justino Finch-Fletchley, da Hufflepuff! O garoto que anos antes, acusara Harry de ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin, que tinha vindo para reabrir a Câmara Secreta! Harry, pressentindo que logo seria descoberto, encaminhou-se silenciosamente para um canto da sala, de frente para o sofá, afim de não ser pego. Depois de darem uma olhada rápida ao redor, Rony tomou o garoto em seus braços e os dois começaram a se beijar ferozmente. Com muita pressa, arrancaram suas roupas, ficando apenas de roupas de baixo. Ambos exibiam um grande volume apertado dentro da sunga. Rony deitou-se no sofá e Justino foi para cima dele. Harry sentiu um início de excitação ao ver os dois namorando. Primeiro, ficou horrorizado ao vê-los se beijando, agora admirava o corpo dos dois.

Fletchley, de cabelos louros e olhos verdes, deixaram Harry a ponto de entrar em êxtase! O corpo liso, pele branca, levemente bronzeada. Para dezesseis anos, Justino Finch-Fletchley ainda tinha muito de um menino, menos o membro que começou a pulsar para fora da sunga. Rony apanhou-o e começou a acariciá-lo com a língua, engolindo-o logo em seguida. Justino foi ao delírio! Inclinou a cabeça levemente para trás, de olhos fechados e soltando pequenos gemidos, movimentou os quadris, obrigando Rony a engolir seu membro quase por inteiro. Rony acariciava os testículos de Finch com a mão direita, e ele passou a mão para as costas do menino, enfiando a mão esquerda dentro da sunga, e apalpava o bumbum do garoto com muita vontade. Logo os dois estavam completamente nus. Justino ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, para poder chupar Rony que estava sentado. Ele tocava o pênis de Rony com delicadeza e o engolia de forma que Rony contorcia-se todo de prazer.

Os dois chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, apenas no sexo oral, deixando Harry um tanto decepcionado, já que ele esperava por uma penetração. No grande momento, Rony e Justino estavam chupando um ao outro ao mesmo tempo. Os discretos gemidos deixavam Harry com alucinações. Ele não resistiu e descobriu-se acariciando o próprio pênis. O massageou o membro e continuou olhando os dois que estavam transando loucamente. Harry sentiu as pernas tremerem no instante em que sua mão se encheu de prazer e o fez gozar.

Justino já estava vestido quando Harry terminou de se limpar silenciosamente, ele correu para seu quarto, antes que Rony entrasse lá e desse por falta dele. Em menos de um minuto, Rony entrou no quarto, depois de certificar-se que Harry não havia saído de lá, deitou-se na sua cama e fechou a cortina. Harry já estava coberto quando ele entrou no quarto. Não se deu ao trabalho de fingir que dormia porque sua cortina estava fechada.

Então era isso: Harry não era o único que tinha segredos. Rony Weasley – seu melhor amigo – também era igual a ele. Harry jamais, mesmo em seus sonhos mais delirantes, havia cogitado este lado de Rony. Nunca teve motivos para suspeitar do amigo. Se na própria Gryffindor havia sob o conhecimento de Harry duas pessoas (incluindo ele), o que haveria então de secreto em todo o castelo? E era certo pensar desta maneira, porque mesmo até o dia anterior, Harry não sabia que ele sentia-se atraído por garotos. Isso podia ser aceito sobre um determinado ponto de vista, tomando por exemplo o caso de Rony: o menino estava namorando um garoto mais "receptivo" aos olhos dos Gryffindors, entretanto Harry não estava apaixonado apenas por um Slytherin – ele amava Draco Malfoy, o seu maior rival em todas as classificações possíveis sobre o teto de Hogwarts. Fora dos portões, ele só odiava a Lord Voldemort. Por sabedoria, Harry tomou uma decisão drástica (que poderia mudar rapidamente). Ele concluiu que fazia menos de três meses que ele estava em luto por seu padrinho Sírius Black e também tinha acabado de perder totalmente o seu interesse por Cho Chang, da Ravenclaw.

Com base nestas ocorrências, enganou-se dizendo para seu ego que ele misturou seus sentimentos, que ele estava carente e sentia apenas compaixão por Draco Malfoy – porque o pai dele iria a julgamento depois do inquérito aberto pelo Ministério da Magia.

- É mentira! – Harry disse abafando a voz com a mão, socando o travesseiro logo em seguida – Deus! Porque eu o amo tanto? Porque ele tem que me odiar? Porque meu coração dispara quando ele olha nos meus olhos? Porque minhas pernas tremem quando eu ouço a sua voz? – Harry estancou seus soluços quando seu coração não agüentou mais e o fez explodir em lágrimas todas as perguntas que ele não tinha respostas.

Ele dormiu murmurando febrilmente o nome de Draco Malfoy.

**-CAPÍTULO TRÊS-**

Cenokel 

Finalmente, algo além de Lord Voldemort preocupava a Harry: e se outra pessoa já tivesse visto Rony e Justino juntos? Eles foram imprudentes por se encontrarem na sala Comunal da Gryffindor. Mesmo se fossem surpreendidos sem estarem se tocando, sempre foi expressamente proibida a entrada de alunos de outras casas que não fossem a sua. As regras de Hogwarts eram claras a respeito disso, mas Harry não conseguia imaginar qual punição eles receberiam se Alvo Dumbledore soubesse da infração. Harry preocupou-se tanto com eles, que nem lembrava mais do Malfoy – até o momento que este entrou no grande salão para fazer seu desjejum.

Draco passou por entre as mesas sem fazer cerimônias. Calado, sentou-se entre Crabble e Goyle, e lançou um olhar fuzilante, exclusivo e cheio de rancor para Potter, então se voltou para seu prato de cereais regado a mel e mingau.

Rony chegou logo depois, acompanhado da Hermione. A menina trazia uns rolos de pergaminho e a mochila nas costas estava abarrotada de livros, forçando-a a curvar a coluna – como de costume desde o terceiro ano. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Harry, mostrando uma disposição tão motivada quanto de uma lesma. Rony, ao extremo, exibia um largo sorriso débil e os cabelos ruivos levemente inclinados sobre as sobrancelhas.

Mudou o visual? – Harry queria puxar um assunto.

Acordei disposto hoje, queria inovar – Rony respondeu, servindo-se de salsichas saltitantes e torradas com geléia de morango.

Nem parece que você passou a madrugada estudando – Harry comentou.

Hermione desviou sua atenção do seu suco de laranja e voltou-se para Harry – "Quem você disse que passou a noite estudando?" – ela Perguntou, fingindo incredulidade.

O Weasley – Rony respondeu referindo-se a ele mesmo – Porém, deixando minha vida escolar de lado, lembrei-me que Harry queria te dizer algo...

Tirando que a madrugada do Rony deve ter sido ótima – Harry disse atiçando, dando duplo sentido a frase – Eu lhe devo desculpas, Mione.

Esta perdoado – ela disse entre um bocejo e um gole de suco – Por Deus, estou exausta. Eu também passei a noite estudando. Estive na Biblioteca, procurando um novo decreto de proteção aos elfos. O Ministério da Magia esta trabalhando arduamente para conquistar as criaturas mágicas. – ela emendou – o estranho, é que por volta das quatro da madrugada, enquanto eu voltava para a torre da Gryffindor, topei com o Justino Finch-Fletchley da Hufflepuff. Depois que ele se recuperou do susto de chocar-se comigo entre os degraus do sexto e sétimo andar, disse que estava vindo da torre de astronomia. Jurou guardar segredo do meu assalto à biblioteca se eu ficasse calada quanto a ele estudar as estrelas para reforçar suas notas de astronomia.

O sinal tocou no momento em que Rony decidiu não comentar nada. Desconfiou da Hermione, mas não pode deixar de se intimidar com a piadinha lançada por Harry. Será que ele sabia algo?

Dois tempos de Herbologia, não? – Mione disse jogando a mochila nas costas – Harry, você me faria à gentileza de levar meus pergaminhos?

Claro – Harry disse de praxe. Esses pedidos da Hermione tornaram-se Clichês. Ela jamais conseguia dar conta de carregar todo o seu material.

No caminho para as estufas, Hermione entediou os garotos, falando sobre a nova dei de proteção aos elfos domésticos. Harry ficou satisfeito quando a professora Sprout pediu para os alunos formarem duplas. Ele não ficou admirado quando Justino Finch-Fletchley aproximou-se de Rony e formou par com ele. Sem opções, fez dupla com Mione, que já começava a preparar outro discurso sobre elfos, entretanto a professora disse que os alunos deveriam utilizar os abafadores de som que estavam sobre a mesa ao lado das ervilhas rosa-pink.

Na aula de hoje vamos trabalhar com os legumes Cenokel. – Sprout dizia - São cenouras cantoras de Blues. Acontece que as oitavas que elas cantam são acima de B+ (bê maior), o que é suficiente para fritar o cérebro de qualquer um. Poucos sabem, mas estas cenokels são parte dos ingredientes utilizados no preparo da poção da verdade. Alguém tem algo a acrescentar?

Religiosamente, Hermione ergueu a mão.

Srta. Granger? – Sprout pediu.

Há bruxos que afirmam que a Cenokel é uma raiz resultante da cruza de mandrágoras com visgo do diabo... – Mione respondeu.

Puro boato – Luna Lovegood disse lunaticamente – uma tia minha planta Cenokel há séculos! Ela as obteve cruzando urtigas de catapora com abóboras esqueléticas. É só cultivá-las com bosta de vampiro...

Obrigado por seu comentário construtivo – Sprout cortou Luna educadamente – Bem, pessoal, cada dupla tem um vaso com sua Cenokel. Vocês devem apenas espremer os ramos do Cenokel. O líquido leitoso extraído, devem ser depositado nestes frascos (ela mostrou pequenos frascos de vidro para a turma) . Retirem apenas 5ml da Cenokel. Etiquetem com os seus nomes e me devolvam.

O que a professora não explicou é que cada ml da Cenokel levava quase dez minutos para ser extraído, o que deu tempo de sobra para Harry observar o comportamento de Rony e Justino Finch-Fletchley. Hermione não dizia nada por causa dos pompons que abafavam o som. Apenas gesticulava ordens para Harry desenvasar a Cenokel. O que saiu da terra fofa era uma cenoura com expressões faciais bem humanas, tinham boca, orelhas, um corte no lugar do nariz e nada de olhos. Dava para notar que elas cantavam a plenos pulmões, e Harry não arriscou tirar os protetores de som. Aquela aula de herbologia causava a Harry um Dejavú – Provavelmente porque as Cenokel são parecidíssimas com as Mandrágoras. No fim da aula, Harry retirou uma ml a mais da Cenokel e guardou num frasco extra que estava na sua mesa. Sem que ninguém percebesse, guardou o frasco no bolso da calça. Rony e Justino ainda voltaram conversando para o castelo. Almoçaram juntos, o que não levantou suspeita nenhuma, já que a Gryffindor e a Hufflepuff carregam um histórico de boa amizade de longa-data, permitindo que alunos das duas casas almoçarem juntos, na mesma mesa. Harry sentiu dor de cotovelo. Adoraria que Draco pudesse almoçar e jantar ao seu lado...

Harry engoliu a comida e saiu apressado em direção a biblioteca. Já tinha um plano em mente: prepararia uma pequena porção de Veritassendium e daria um jeito de Draco Tomá-la. O surpreenderia e faria a pergunta que tanto o aflige em saber a resposta. Será que Harry estava indo longe demais? Sentir desejos por Malfoy era até conceptível, mas forçá-lo ao mesmo era correto? "Entretanto – Harry pensou com seus botões – eu não estou forçando-o a sentir o mesmo que eu. Quero apenas saber o que ele pensa depois do que aconteceu na biblioteca".Depois de _conseguir_ a receita na área reservada, Harry começou a trabalhar secretamente na poção. Arduamente, durante um mês, procurou todos os ingredientes. Alguns, ele comprou em catálogos, outros foram entregues por correio-coruja. Por fim, a poção estava pronta. Iria testá-la naquela tarde, véspera do dia das bruxas. Bolou um plano para atrair Draco e faria com que ele tomasse a poção. Seria um pouco difícil, já que Draco, sendo um bruxo criado em contato com a Magia, aprendera a não aceitar nada dos outros, principalmente tratando-se de inimigos.

Sentiu em todos aqueles dias, que estava cada vez mais apaixonado por Draco. Não suportaria carregar o fardo, e Draco se distanciou o máximo de Harry naquelas últimas semanas, reduzindo suas expectativas. O garoto nem fazia mais piadinhas sobre Harry. Milagrosamente, Rony também parou de ser amolado. Harry sentiu que Draco estava-o desprezando – isto era péssimo.

Ele acertou os últimos preparativos e torceu para que tudo saísse como o planejado.

**-CAPÍTULO QUATRO-**

_A verdade. _

A sala comunal da Slytherin estava cheia quando Draco Malfoy passou por ela se arrastando entre Crabble e Goyle, sem dizer uma única palavra. Dirigiu-se para o dormitório e se jogou na cama sem tirar a roupa. Com um movimento rápido da varinha, a cortina se fechou envolta da sua cama, tirando-o do risco de ficar exposto caso não conseguisse controlar suas emoções. Havia muito tempo que ele estava evitando seus amigos, sentia que no momento em que abrisse a boca, acabaria contando tudo. Ele sentia muita falta de um amigo diferente para se abrir. Foi ao acaso que ele encontrou Harry na biblioteca. Jamais tinha olhado para Potter sobre a sombra de outras intenções, sempre o via como um garoto arrogante que desejava sobressair-se da grande massa. Porém, o destino o fez acordar de um sonho de ilusões que ele havia criado a muito tempo, de maneira de esconder a sua dor. Lembrou-se mais uma vez da noite em que estivera buscando um bom livro para ler. Na verdade ele estava apenas matando o tempo, caminhando amarguradamente. Batia o dedo indicador sobre a lombada dos livros, buscando algo de inédito.

Finalmente tinha encontrado um romance sobre a época da caça as bruxas, no instante em que havia puxado o exemplar, um rosto na altura dos olhos surgiu no vão entre a prateleira dos dois corredores. Draco se deparou com vivos olhos verdes escondidos do outro lado da prateleira. Malfoy conseguiu penetrar a fundo nos anéis do par de olhos verdes. Pressentiu que aquela pessoa tinha o poder de curar todas as suas feridas. Aquele era o alguém que já havia experimentado o amargo sofrimento das trevas. Ele precisava dar a volta no corredor e aliviar o final da sua busca. Finalmente havia encontrado a pessoa perfeita... Com certeza esta pessoa era visitante, pois ele nunca a encontrara em Hogwarts. Quando começou a caminhar em direção a ponta do corredor, a dito-cujo, dona dos olhos o acompanhou com igual curiosidade. Havia urgência em sua maneira de contemplá-lo, o que deixou Draco mais apreensivo... Quem seria? Quando topou com Harry o fitando inexpressivamente, sentiu o chão fugindo dos seus pés, não podia desmaiar ali mesmo.

Prontamente não poderia mais fugir. Se ele ao menos pudesse chegar em Harry... Temia que o garoto zombasse dele, mas o outro episódio no jardim acabou com todas as suas dúvidas. Andava solitário na margem do lago. Queria refletir, ele tinha absoluta certeza que não sentia atração por meninas, mas chegar a ponto de amar a Harry loucamente estava fora de questão. O melhor a fazer era esquecer tudo o que aconteceu na biblioteca... "Que Droga!" – Draco disse a si, os olhos verdes não saiam de sua cabeça!

As piores memórias de Malfoy começaram a vir em sua frente. Tudo era sempre relacionado ao seu trauma...

- Deus, seu cretino filho da puta! – Draco resmungou atirando uma pedra no leito do lago – Porque você deixou ele tocar em mim? – As lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face. Começou a se lembrar de quando seu pai entrou de noite no seu quarto, ele tinha apenas sete anos de idade... "esqueça isso, já passou". Depois de secar as lágrimas com a manga da camiseta, virou-se para ver se alguém o viu chorando, então encontrou Harry a poucos metros dele, estava sentado, só, embaixo de uma arvore. Não havia ninguém por perto num raio de quilômetros. Não perderia a chance, iria provocá-lo, e saber se ele o viu chorando.

"Então discutimos e ele partiu para cima de mim" – Draco falou com a cara enfiada no travesseiro enquanto fazia uma retrospectiva de semanas atrás. Sua mente voltou para aquela tarde ensolarada, no momento em que ele mobilizou Harry, ficando encima dele. Em poucos segundos sentiu o membro do menino pulsar embaixo de si! Ele havia deixado Harry excitado, queria amá-lo ali mesmo, mas ainda precisava de mais provas que ele também o desejava.

Decidiu tudo em poucos segundos – colocaria tudo limpo, iria dizer a Harry que ele era o maior amor de sua vida. Pouco se importava se ele estava com maus pensamentos e não soube interpretar corretamente os sinais em Harry. Por isso Draco foi até o corujal. Rabiscou um bilhete a Harry, marcando um encontro para aquele instante. Obviamente essa era uma atitude desesperadora, ainda mais porque ele desprezou Harry no último mês. Imaginava que se ignorasse o menino, conseguiria esquecê-lo assim, tão facilmente.

Uma coruja de igreja bicou a janela de vidro do dormitório dos meninos. Harry tinha acabado de entrar e ele era o único no quarto. Apanhou o bilhete com a coruja e viu que o bilhete era endereçado a ele:

_Potter, esteja na sala de feitiços em dez minutos._

_Nada de truques, vá sem varinha._

_Draco Malfoy._

Por instinto, Harry cheirou o bilhete e sentiu o perfume suave que Draco estava usando no dia em que saíram no tapa quando se encontraram nos jardins... Deveria arriscar? O que Malfoy queria lhe dizer de tamanha urgência? Resolveu colocar seu plano em prática – iria matar dois Dementadores com um patrono só! Apanhou a poção da verdade e achou aquele momento propício para saber a verdade.Por precaução, pegou apenas a capa de invisibilidade. Fechou a cortina envolta da sua cama, assim, se Rony aparecesse, pensaria que ele estava dormindo, afinal, já eram quase onze horas da noite. Cobriu-se com a capa e saiu silenciosamente da Gryffindor. Filch e Madame Nora, segundo o mapa do maroto, encontravam-se na sala de troféus. Harry correu por passagens secretas e em cinco minutos já estava de frente para a porta da sala de feitiços do professor Fliwick. Suas mãos estavam suadas quando ele tocou na maçaneta e a girou cautelosamente.

O coração de Draco disparou no instante em que a porta se abriu sozinha. Escutou apenas o som de passos mas não via ninguém. Ficou aliviado ao ver o corpo de Harry sair debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. Quando teve certeza que o garoto estava sozinho, saiu do seu esconderijo.

Eu tinha certeza que você sempre teve uma capa de invisibilidade – Draco disse saindo de trás de umas caixas, assustando também a Harry por um momento.

O que você queria? – Disse Harry com cuidado para não passar a língua sobre seus próprios lábios. Havia embebido sua boca com a pequena porção de Veritassendium que tinha produzido. Sua intenção era de beijar Draco a força, assim ele ministraria a poção da verdade em Draco sem levantar questões tão graves como a de assediá-lo.

Precisamos deixar algumas coisas resolvidas – Draco disse com a voz fraca. A simples presença de Harry o deixou fragilizado e emotivo.

O que você queria? – Harry repetiu.

Er... – Draco disse incerto. Tudo estava indo muito mal, Potter se mostrava impaciente, querendo ir logo. Ele precisava abrir logo o jogo, e agora não tinha certeza de ir enfrente.

Em questão de segundos, enquanto pensava o que falar, não percebeu a aproximação de Harry. A sala estava escura, mas era possível que cada um pudesse ver os movimentos do outro. Draco levantou os olhos e Harry estava de frente para ele. A umidade e escuridão da sala deixou Draco incômodo. Harry aproximou-se mais, o suficiente para que a ponta do seu nariz tocasse o dele. Harry passou seus braços entorno da cintura de Malfoy.

O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Draco disse tentando livrar-se de Potter que o segurou com firmeza.

Harry o colocou contra a parede e encostou seu corpo no dele. Estavam sendo banhados pela luz fraca do luar que atravessava os vidros empoeirados da janela. Harry aproximou seus lábios da boca de Draco e o tocou com o seu coração. Draco não respondeu de imediato, ainda deu leves tapas nos ombros de Harry, em "protesto", mas logo enlaçou seu pescoço de Harry com os seus braços e investiu num longo beijo. A boca de Harry tinha um sabor refrescante e levemente adocicado... ele podia ouvir os batimentos no peito do seu _amado rival_. Queria que aquele momento jamais acabasse. Iria beijá-lo até a morte. Suas mãos passeavam sobre o corpo do menino, de maneira que o fez ficar arrepiado por diversas vezes. Harry afastou um pouco o rosto, terminando o beijo.

Não pare... – Draco disse baixinho, com a voz rouca.

Só responda uma pergunta – Harry disse sério, com um olhar penetrante – você gosta de mim?

Não – Draco respondeu, deixando o semblante de Harry pálido – Apenas o amo.

Satisfeito, Harry partiu para outro beijo apaixonante. Eles forraram o chão com as próprias roupas, não tinham pressa de se amarem. Quando Harry começou a fazê-lo ter orgasmo, não pode segurar uma lágrima que desceu pelo seu rosto.

**-CAPÍTULO SEIS-**

_Os sonhos morrem Primeiro._

Uma nova etapa surgiu na vida de Draco. Ele voltou as duas da manhã para o seu quarto na Slytherin. Se alguém pudesse vê-lo, notaria um diferente brilho em seus olhos. A vida jorrava por completo em seu corpo, ele já não tinha mais medo das coisas. Tomou cuidado para não acordar seus colegas de quarto, retirou a roupa amassada e se deitou preguiçosamente no colchão quente e confortante. Embora ainda tivesse muito que pensar sobre tudo o que acabara de acontecer, conseguiu dormir quase de imediato. Sua mente, já organizada, conseguiu apagar um fantasma que o perseguia há anos. Antes de eliminar este trauma, Pela última vez, Draco sonhou com a noite em que seu pai entrou no seu quarto...

Dobby cobriu o pequeno Malfoy com um cobertor quente e colorido. O menino sorriu em agradecimento, bocejando logo em seguida.

Durma bem, senhor. – Dobby disse bem próximo ao ouvido de Draco.

Até amanhã, Dobby! – Draco respondeu fechando os olhinhos cansados.

O Elfo fez uma reverência e se retirou do quarto do menino Draco, ao passar pela sala da Mansão Malfoy, deparou-se com o Sr Lúcio, que tinha acabado de chegar da rua.

O que estava fazendo, seu trapo? – Lúcio disse com a voz mole, encontrar-se embriagado.

Colocando a criança para dormir, senhor. – Dobby respondeu, curvando a cabeça.

E Narcisa? – Lúcio quis saber – Já foi se deitar?

Sim, meu senhor. – Dobby disse saindo de fininho, não queria apanhar outra vez do patrão.

Com dificuldades por causa da bebida, Lúcio conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto. A luz que estava acesa provinha de um abajur e Narcisa estava sentada na ponta da cama, folheando uma revista.

Bebeu outra vez? – Narcisa questionou zangada.

Foi só uma rodada – Lúcio argumentou, caminhando em direção da esposa com os braços abertos.

Vá abraçar outra – Narcisa respondeu se livrando do abraço do marido – você vai dormir noutro quarto.

Mas eu quero trepar, inferno! – Lúcio gritou.

Desapareça do meu quarto – disse ela empurrando o marido para fora dos seus aposentos. Trancou a porta e voltou a se deitar, ignorando os socos que ele dava na porta.

Vou me aliviar com o Draco – Lúcio falou com a voz esganiçada.

Narcisa sacudiu os ombros perante aquela declaração incomum do esposo, mas sabia que ele seria incapaz de uma barbaridade dessas. Estava bêbado, porém nunca a ponto de chegar a tocar no filho – e Narcisa estava enganada. A caminho do quarto do filho, Lúcio trancou o elfo Dobby no armário, para evitar contratempos. A porta do quarto do menino de sete anos estava entreaberta. Draco tinha medo do escuro. Ele desafivelou a calça e deitou-se na pequena cama.

Papai? – Draco disse acordando – o que você esta fazendo sem as suas calças?

Não vai demorar a você descobrir, filho – ele respondeu amordaçando o menino com um lenço.

Draco olhava aterrorizado para o pai que começou a tirar o seu pijama de maneira agressiva. Pela manhã, Narcisa encontrou o filho desmaiado no chão do quarto, estava nu e empapado de sangue. Lúcio roncava alto, estirado na cama. Ela imaginou que o feitiço de memória que havia lançado em Draco houvesse surtido efeito, mas o trauma foi tão forte que ele nunca iria esquecer...

Harry acordou com uma disposição incomum pela manhã. Ainda não havia planejado como dividiria seu tempo entre os deveres de escola, jogos de Quadribol e as horas que passaria com Draco Malfoy. Vestiu rapidamente uma camiseta da Tracks & Field com uma calça Jeans desbotada. Quando começou a abrir a cortina da cama do Rony, foi tomado por pânico. Justino Finch-Fletchley estava ai, deitado na cama do Rony! Os dois estavam cobertos, abraçados, e aparentemente pelados. Harry sentiu que iria desmaiar. Com o máximo de cuidado para não acordar os outros meninos da Gryffindor, chamou Rony bem baixinho. O ruivo abriu os olhos abobadamente, por pouco não gritou quando notou que havia sido descoberto.

Acorde seu namorado, mande-o agora se vestir e diga a ele para dar o fora daqui, antes que alguém os vejam nestas condições. – Harry ordenou friamente.

Rony, calado, obedeceu. Fechou as cortinas que envolviam sua cama. Em poucos minutos, voltou para espiar, e Harry que aguardava pacientemente, sentado na sua cama, fez sina de positivo para ele. Finch-Fletchley saiu rapidamente do carrossel, envergonhado, abaixou a cabeça, para não encarar Harry nos olhos.

Apanhe este mapa – Harry disse estendendo o pergaminho para o garoto – Me devolva no café da manhã. Estes pontinhos – disse ele apontando para as bolotinhas que passeavam pelo papel – são as pessoas de Hogwarts. Use este mapa para se desviar delas, e aproveite que não há ninguém na sala Comunal da Gryffindor e ninguém nos corredores do sétimo andar.

Depois que Justino saiu como correndo como em uma maratona, Rony se voltou furioso para o amigo.

Você ao menos poderia emprestar a capa de invisibilidade a ele!

Eu não posso acobertá-los sempre! – Harry indagou, furioso – Se você continuar a dar estes deslizes, será descoberto!

Do que esta falando? Já nos viu antes? – Rony perguntou temeroso.

Claro que sim, na sala comunal!

Oh meu Deus! – Rony tampou a boca com as mãos – E porque você não me disse antes? E porque venho jogar isso na minha cara só agora?

Eu não joguei nada na sua cara, só não acho muito inteligente da sua parte, ficar se expondo desta maneira. – Harry respondeu – além do mais, não poderia culpá-lo. Eu também tenho um relacionamento com um garoto.

O que? – Rony disse com o queixo caído.

Isso mesmo – Harry respirou fundo, resolvendo desabafar – Estou namorando Draco Malfoy.

Você só pode estar brincando. – Rony disse pálido.

Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida – Harry disse virando as costas, deixando Rony espantado, e tranqüilamente saiu para tomar café da manhã.

Rony, estupefato, ficou imaginando qual seria a reação do Justino Finch-Fletchley quando ele soubesse que foram descobertos... e ainda mais: que eles não eram os únicos a terem um segredo dão devastador. Se Rony ao menos soubesse dessa inclinação do Harry para outros garotos, jamais teria se torturado a ponto de forçar seu interesse em outro menino para esquecer para sempre o seu melhor amigo e secreto amor.

**No fim do verão passado...**

Os objetos pessoais de Rony já estavam no malão. Só faltava ele ir com sua família ao beco-diagonal comprar o restante da lista de Hogwarts. A primeira decepção de Rony naquelas férias, foi saber que Harry não iria a toca passar o verão. Alvo Dumbledore, por motivos óbvios, decidiu manter Harry na casa dos seus tios Durleys. Isso não era tudo – Harry só receberia cartas através de algum bruxo que estivesse fazendo a guarda dele naquele momento. Toda correspondência era lida e revistada em busca de azarações – o que poupou a Harry (mas não o Moody) de ganhar um belo par de orelhas de porco. A brincadeira foi enviada pelos irmãos Weasleys, durante a semana de inauguração de sua nova loja de Logros & Brincadeiras. É claro que foram punidos exemplarmente. Bom, então Rony não poderia escrever coisas pessoais em suas cartas. Muito menos explicar algum tipo de sentimento...

O problema é que desde o quarto ano que Rony começou a gostar secretamente de seu melhor amigo. Seu coração disparou quando na segunda prova de tribuxo, ele descobriu que era a coisa mais importante na vida de Harry, e por isso ele foi aprisionado por sereanos, no fundo do lago da escola de Hogwarts. Depois de chegar a superfície do lago, acordou do feitiço que o impossibilitava de se afogar. Harry o tinha resgatado. Ficou decepcionado e confuso quando viu Gabriela, a irmã de Fleur Delacour sendo carregada por Harry, mas deixou isso passar. Só a oportunidade de ver o corpo seminu de Harry já fora um prêmio. Ele sempre o via se trocar no vestiário da Gryffindor, mas sempre quis mais! Além disso, o espírito heróico de Harry continuamente o encantou. A cada ano que passava, sentia-se muito mais apaixonado, depois que ele (Harry) havia perdido o padrinho, pensou que iria conseguir se aproximar mais. Então, de repente, Alvo Dumbledore o isolou mais uma vez.

Ficou o verão inteiro planejando em como chegar no amigo e declarar seu amor por ele. Porém, naquele instante já tinha se decidido – Esqueceria Harry para sempre, o primeiro garoto que ele topasse na rua seria a pessoa com quem ele pretendia ficar. Determinado, desceu as escadas, rumo a cozinha. Disfarçou sua depressão, para que a Senhora Weasley não percebesse. Comeu ferozmente o desjejum e foi aguardar sua mãe e irmã do lado de fora, junto com o seu pai que já estava dentro do carro. Durante o caminho, Rony observou muitos meninos. Uns de quinze anos, dezesseis... queria alguém da sua idade – e de Hogwarts.

Você poderia ir sozinho até o cofre, Rony? – Molly perguntou ao filho, estendendo a ele a chave do cofre. – Vou com a Gina escolher os novos modelos de uniforme.

O.k. – Rony respondeu desanimadamente, pegando a chave. Foi-se praticamente rastejando até a entrada de Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos.

Bom dia, Sr...?

Weasley! – Rony disse estendendo a mão para o duende.

Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Weasley? – perguntou o duende – Venho fazer um saque, devo supor.

Supôs corretamente – Rony mostrou a chave para o velho.

Importa-se de ir sozinho? Seu cofre é mesmo fácil de achar – o duende falou quase implorando – estou tão cheio de afazeres...

Por mim... que se foda.

Ótimo! – o duende exclamou, estalando os dedos e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Sem muita alternativa, Rony caminhou até a porta de segurança do cofre. Mostrou a chave do cofre ao segurança do banco, que lhe cedeu passagem.

Se você vai sozinho, meu filho, é melhor estar com a varinha aposta. – alertou o guarda, que adorava fazer aquela piada, e a repetia para os quase mil bruxos que visitavam os cofres.

Rony deu um sorriso amarelo e entrou no corredor cavernoso dos cofres subterrâneos que ficam metros abaixo do centro de Londres. Seus passos ecoavam no chão pedrouço e úmido. O cheiro de bolor deixou se nariz um pouco irritado.

Lumus – Rony ordenou a varinha. A luz da sua varinha potencializou a iluminação deficiente do banco.

Depois de esmagar várias cabeças esqueléticas de ratos mortos, Rony escutou ao longe o ruído crocante de ossos sendo também esmagados. Os passos vinham de um corredor escuro a sua direita.

- Ola! – disse a voz da outra ponta do corredor.

- Quem esta ai? – Rony perguntou aliviado por sentir que aquela voz era familiar...

- Justino Finch-Fletchley. – disse o garoto com o seu rosto aparecendo do meio da escuridão.

- Você está sozinho? – Rony perguntou surpreso, ao encontrar o amigo da Hufflepuff um pouco apavorado.

- Não – o garoto respondeu – meu pais ficaram no beco-diagonal, estavam sem tempo, por isso eu vim sozinho, mas já peguei dinheiro suficiente.

- Vamos comigo até o meu cofre – Rony convidou o amigo – já estamos perto.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Fletchley disse dando os ombros.

Enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção ao cofre, Rony lembrou-se da promessa que fez a si mesmo, de beijar o primeiro garoto que aparecesse em sua frente. Enquanto atravessava os corredores, conversavam sobre Quadribol e depois Justino começou a falar sobre Harry.

- Ele é um ótimo apanhador, foi sorte a Gryffindor ter ganhado a taça, já que a Umbridge o proibira de jogar Quadribol.

- Uma ova! A Gryffindor conseguiu jogar muito bem sem o Harry e conseguiríamos neste ano se ele não tivesse voltado pro time nesta temporada.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, cara! – Fletchley disse olhando desconfiado para o Grifinório – Não entendo essa sua mudança com relação ao Harry.

- Nada demais – Rony disse tentando procurar outro assunto enquanto não achava a porta do seu cofre.

- Pode se abrir comigo, Rony. Se eu puder te ajudar...

- Você não pode, ninguém pode! – Rony falou perdendo de repente o controle da emoção.

- É tão sério assim? – Justino disse encarando Rony no fundo dos seus olhos marejado de lágrimas.

Os dois se olharam demoradamente, chegando a parar de andar. A porta do cofre de Rony estava as suas costas, ele sentiu a aproximação de Fletchley. O menino de pele branca e olhos azuis preencheu todo o amargo da sua boca. Ao perceber que o amigo tentaria ir mais longe na questão de aproximação, fechou os olhos lentamente e assim como Draco, pode sentir sua ama sendo tocada pela boca, no instante em que seus lábios se uniram.

- Esqueça o Potter – Justino sussurrou – ao pé do ouvido de Rony – abra logo o seu cofre antes que alguém nos veja assim...

Rony, abobadamente abriu a porta do cofre espaçoso (e vazio, a não ser por míseros cents da coleção de Arthur), mantendo apenas a fraca iluminação do local. Finch entrou logo atrás dele, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Rony! Querido, porque demorou tanto? – Molly perguntou a filho que vinha na direção a entrada da sorveteria onde todos os Weasleys estavam matando o verão com belos sorvetes de nozes.

- Demorei a encontrar o cofre – Rony respondeu corando.

- Que sorriso é este? – Molly disse se levantando da cadeira, puxando o filho pela manga da camisa – não o vi com essa felicidade o verão todo...

- Por oras, ficamos o verão todo sozinhos, hein? – Gina argumentou.

- Isso mesmo – Rony suspirou aliviado por sua irmã espontaneamente o livrar de maiores explicações – Estou feliz por votar a Hogwarts.

- Que bom, então aplique esta sua paixão pela escoa também nos estudos, já que suas notas não são as melhores... – Molly ralhou.

Rony, já cansado de emoções, afundou-se em uma cadeira de sol e se concentrou no seu sorvete de fadas desencantadas.

Enquanto arrumava sua cama na hora de dormir, uma coruja enorme, do tipo igreja, começou a bater na janela do quarto. Rony demorou a perceber de onde vinha o ruído. Abriu o vidro e deixou a discreta coruja entrar. Pichí saiu do seu poleiro para verificar a coruja intrusa. A carta estava endereçada por Justino Finch-Fletchley. Rony, mais do que depressa abriu o envelope.

_Rony, guarde segredo, não conte_

_Nada nem ao Potter!_

_Amor, Justino. _

- De quem é essa carta? – Gina perguntou parada ao lado de Rony.

- De uma amiga da escola – Rony disse assustado. Nem percebera a irmã entrar no quarto. – Porque você não bateu na porta antes de entrar? – ele brigou.

- Se o seu quarto tivesse porta...

- Não importa – Rony já estava começando a ficar vermelho – e o que você queria?

- Apenas avisar que o Harry acabou de chegar. Esta lá embaixo com o papai, ele esta explicando algumas coisas que ele estava por fora neste verão.

Rony enfiou a carta no bolso da calça, desceu os lances da escada de dois em dois degraus. Ofegante, deparou-se com Harry um tanto deprimido na soleira da sala.

- Oi – Harry disse com um olhar distante.

- Você não parece muito bem – Rony comentou – venha, vamos para o meu quarto.

- Claro – Harry respondeu com a mesma comoção.

Rony ajudou a Harry na tarefa de carregar o malão. Rony imaginou se até amanhã ele agüentaria dividir o quarto com o amigo sem dar nenhum sinal de tudo que ele passou naquele verão. Somente quando Harry já estava embaixo do edredom foi que Rony começou a falar sobre coisas mais sentimentais.

- Já esta de olho em alguma garota para este ano? – quis saber.

- Nenhuma garota em Hogwarts seria capaz de virar minha cabeça – Harry respondeu apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- E o oposto? – Rony arriscou, arrependendo-se imediatamente.

- Não entendi, pode repetir?

- Deixa pra lá...

Um silêncio incômodo abateu o quarto. Os dois se olharam por muito tempo.

- Seus pés não param de crescer – Harry disse rindo.

- Muito espirituoso – Rony falou escondendo os pés enormes para dentro das cobertas, o que não era uma tarefa fácil.

Outra vez silêncio. Era isso. Passaram o verão inteiro ansiando para se reencontrarem e agora mal tinham assunto para falar. Assunto de Meninos deveria ser sobre garotas, um amava intimamente o outro amigo, contudo receavam declarar isso. Era uma luta sem fim... em vão.

**Tempo: Presente.**

A torre da Gryffindor morreu em completo silêncio quando Harry atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda e entrou na sala comunal. Pairou no ar um cheiro de acre (provido de uma das gemialidades Weasley) e uma leve sensação de desconforto. O garoto olhou ao seu redor e engoliu seco. Todos os olhares se concentravam nele. - _Será que sabiam de alguma coisa_? – Harry perguntou a si mesmo. Baixou a cabeça com a intenção de não mostrar os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Não permitiria que os outros soubessem o quão ele era fraco – a ponto de derramar lágrimas e mostrar sua fragilidade. Ainda sentindo o peso dos olhares de censura em seus ombros, subiu pesadamente a escada que o levava ao dormitório do sexto ano. Ah, o sexto ano! E que ano! Mal passou dos dias das bruxas e já vinha desejando seu próximo verão com os Dursleys. Bom, este era o menor de todos os problemas. O rapaz jogou-se em sua cama sem ao menos ter o trabalho de puxar o cobertor ou ao menos ter o bom censo de retirar a capa empoeirada e suja – que indicava uma pequena visita a floresta proibida. Pequena não era a palavra bem apropriada. Harry acabara de encerrar uma conversa de horas, regada com muito choro e melancolia... mas já que as coisas tinham que ser assim... Não notou ou realmente fingiu que Rony não acabara de entrar atrás dele. Não foi possível fingir que ainda estava dormindo. Não depois que Rony sentou-se paternalmente na cabeceira da cama de Harry e começou a cutucá-lo com a varinha.

Que foi? – Harry perguntou asperamente.

Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – Rony foi mais direto.

Do que esta falando? – Harry deu de cínico.

Vejamos – disse Rony fingindo concentração – Eu estava fugindo do Filch pelas masmorras quando vi Draco passar por mim sem ao menos me ver. Ele chorava feito criança. Vocês brigaram? Escute, Harry. A Mione me contou que você chegou na sala comunal todo vermelho e com o corpo coberto de fuligem. Tinha os olhos manchados de lágrimas e isso chamou toda a atenção dos outros alunos, principalmente porque sua respiração estava alta e você bufou até aqui feito louco.

Só isso? – Harry disse em tom conclusivo.

Não é não, Harry! Escute, se você e o Draco começarem a ter essas _briguinhas_, todo mundo vai perceber. Eu estou acobertando vocês ao máximo que posso, mas se você não colaborar, logo serão revelados.

Oh Rony! – Harry disse entre lágrimas – Tenho vontade de morrer.

Não seja estúpido – Rony afirmou – você precisa de um bom chocolate quente. Se eu fosse me matar toda vez que Justino e eu brigamos, Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça não seria páreo pra mim!

Draco me chamou pra conversar, me disse que não daria certo se a gente continuasse, ele tinha medo que alguém descobrisse. Eu tentei convencê-lo do contrário! Sei que ele me ama de verdade, Rony!

Os olhos de Harry já estavam vermelhos outra vez – me abrace, por favor – Harry pediu ao amigo – estou sentindo frio na alma.

Rony colocou a cabeça de Harry em seu colo e ficou acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do menino, até ele começar a bocejar e por fim, dormir. Ele tirou as roupas do Harry, deixando-o apenas de cueca. O cobriu com um fofo cobertor, ajeitou Harry nos lençóis e o beijou na testa de forma paternal. Desde que havia descoberto um verdadeiro amor por Justino, Rony conseguiu esquecer o que sentia por Harry...completamente.

Harry estava com pouco tempo para se reconciliar com Draco. Ele nem imaginava que a vida do único garoto que ele amou, estava por um fio. O relógio tornou-se seu pior inimigo. Precisava aproveitar aqueles dias.

**-CAPÍTULO SETE-**

O Preço de uma Escolha 

**Dezesseis horas atrás...**

Uma leve tontura foi à reação do organismo enfraquecido de Draco Malfoy. Ele precisou apoiar as duas mãos no colchão da sua cama para conseguir ficar sentado. Havia chorado tanto naquela noite, que ao tocar em seu travesseiro, percebeu que este estava úmido de lágrimas. A tontura voltou seguido de uma forte ânsia de vômito. Ele jogou a cabeça para o lado e vomitou em todo o chão do dormitório. Seus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas, quando a imagem de Crabble entrou em foco a sua frente, tudo ficou borrado outra vez e ele mergulhou em uma escuridão atormentadora. Acordou uma hora depois, estava na enfermaria, coberto por um ralo lençol branco, e estava sem roupas.

Madame Pomfrey? – Draco chamou a enfermeira em um bom e alto tom.

Escutou passos vindos do escritório da enfermeira, e a bruxa apareceu por entre as cortinas. Ela tomou o pulso de Draco e examinou os olhos do menino sem fazer comentário algum.

Posso ir embora? – Draco perguntou.

Ainda não, Sr. Malfoy. O Sr. Será internado no St. Mungos amanhã cedo, sinto em lhe dizer, mas o Sr. Esta com problemas de saúde dos quais eu não pude sanar.

E o que eu tenho de tão sério? – Draco perguntou assustado.

Não tenho certeza – ela respondeu em tom comovente – mas receio que sua vida esta em jogo. Alguém o envenenou seriamente.

Do que você esta falando? – Draco perguntou, chocado.

Avo Dumbledore e eu acreditamos que você corre risco de vida.

Foi como se um balde de água gelada atingisse a Draco no peito. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e a leve tontura voltar. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Seus pais já estão sabendo e esperam para falar com você. Eles podem entrar?

Por favor – Draco conseguiu dizer.

Antes, preciso lhe dizer mais uma coisa. – Pomfrey disse puxando o lençol de Draco até a altura do tórax – essa mancha no seu peito é decorrente do envenenamento. Você teria muitas chances de se sair bem, mas descobrimos tudo tarde demais.

Obrigado – Malfoy disse engolindo em seco. – Pode chamar meus pais.

A enfermeira fez uma pequena reverencia, sumindo pelas cortinas e surgindo em instantes, acompanhada dos pais de Draco.

Oh, meu filho! – Narcisa falou soluçando e chorando, enquanto abraçava compulsivamente o filho e afagava os seus cabelos louros. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Não iluda o menino – Lúcio Malfoy disse, parado junto à porta. Não demonstrou qualquer emoção por saber que seu filho estava para morrer – não vamos adiantar o seu sofrimento.

Cale a boca! – Narcisa falou empunhando sua bolsa Penélope.

Não seja ridícula e pare de fazer suas ceninhas! – Lúcio foi frio e calculista – o garoto já esta com o pé na cova e não há nada que possamos fazer.

Depois de tudo que você fez ao nosso filho, você ainda o trata assim? – Narcisa perguntou atordoada.

Se você falar mais um piu... – ele ameaçou.

Falar o que? – Draco entrou na conversa – Vocês acham que eu não me lembro daquela noite?

Demasiadamente aturdido, Lúcio saiu correndo da enfermaria.

Seu pai não queria fazer aquilo – Narcisa disse tremula – Não o culpe...

- Você o encobriu o tempo todo – Draco disse agressivamente – Eu não preciso de pais assim. Vá embora!

Durante o dia, Draco ficou pensando em como iria contar para Harry o que havia acontecido. Sua mãe tinha ido embora e ela puxava o marido pelo braço, ainda atordoado pelo acontecido. Na aula de poções, Draco tomou o cuidado para não olhar Harry e começar a chorar. Mesmo assim, ele foi surpreendido pelo professor Snape no meio da aula.

O que esta acontecendo, Sr. Malfoy? – O professor perguntou no final da aula – você nem se concentrou hoje...

Desculpe mas eu preciso ir – Draco falou saindo correndo da classe para alcançar a Harry já estava saindo das masmorras.

Podemos conversar? - Harry perguntou ao notar a aproximação do garoto.

Claro que podemos. Mas tem que ser agora, antes do jantar. – Draco disse.

Mas aonde? – Harry quis saber.

Na Orla da Floresta Negra seria ótimo.

Tudo bem... – Harry concordou. Mal se deu conta que Draco apanhou sua mão e o conduziu pela entrada principal. Muitos olhares curiosos se voltaram para os dois.

O caminho por entre a grama seca foi rápido. O ar gelado anunciava o natal que já estava chegando e eles ainda estavam com as mochilas nas costas. Draco desviou da cabana de Hagrid porque a luz da cabana estava acesa.

Esta muito frio aqui. – Harry se queixou.

Eu não tenho muito tempo – Draco resmungou.

Do que você esta falando, e porque precisamos vir tão longe, a floresta é perigosa, ainda mais com os Centauros zangados por causa de Firenze.

Draco não respondeu, caminharam por mais alguns minutos até chegarem a Orla da floresta negra. O Céu escuro e salpicado de estrelas iluminava fracamente a face sombria de Draco. Harry começou a se excitar porque estavam sozinhos, passou sua mão por entre a cintura de Draco, mas este o afastou.

Não podemos continuar juntos. – Draco disse sem rodeios, fixava seu olhar em tudo, menos em Harry.

Harry sentiu mais uma vez o chão fugir debaixo dos seus pés. – Não entendi. – disse ele sentindo sua boca tremer. – nos amamos e isso é o que importa... não é?

- Eu não amo você – Draco disse sem conseguir segurar as lagrimas, precisava fazer aquilo, era a única maneira de Harry não sofrer tanto.

Porque você esta fazendo isso comigo, Draco? O que eu fiz para você? – Harry também estava chorando.

Eu... – Draco tinha dificuldades pra falar – Não podemos mais ficar juntos! – ele disse se aproximando mais de Harry. A neve começou a cair e os dois ficaram se encarando.

Então é isso? – Harry perguntou. – É cada um para o seu canto! – Harry virou as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a saída da orla da floresta.

- Harry! – Draco gritou correndo atrás do menino, puxando-o pelo braço. Seus olhos se cruzaram – Me perdoe... eu sempre vou te amar, não se esqueça disso por favor – ele abraçou a Harry e o beijou demoradamente – eu te amo – ele repetiu – mas nunca mais vamos ficar juntos. Desculpe-me. Eu não posso explicar. O problema não é você, sou eu!

Harry voltou tão magoado e confuso para o castelo, que no meio do caminho chegou a tropeçar e cair. Nem quis saber se Draco conseguiria voltar sozinho para dentro da escola. Subiu cegamente para a torre da Gryffindor e entrou direto para o quarto quando Rony apareceu para saber o que tinha acontecido.

**Tempo presente.**

Draco foi internado esta manhã no Sto. Mungos – Rony quase gritou para Harry quando ele veio correndo em direção ao menino que estava fazendo o desjejum.

E porque? – Harry perguntou aflito.

Ouvi Madame Pomfrey dizer ao professor Snape que se tratava de envenenamento – Rony contou – a poção que Draco tomou estava com uma dose excessiva de _Cenokel_, aquela planta-legumes que usamos na aula de Herbologia.

Que droga! Tudo o que Harry fazia dava errado e agora ele tinha sentenciado Draco a morte.

Como ele esta? – Harry perguntou.

- Ele saiu daqui em estado de coma. Não sei quanto tempo ele tem – Rony disse.

Harry sentiu as vistas escurecerem. Antes de perder os sentidos, se amaldiçoou por envenenar a pessoa viva que ele mais amava no mundo.

A razão de lutar para viver, era por acreditar que um dia tudo acabaria bem... a razão para respirar, era de impor a luta sobre a dor, e reconhecer que tudo não passou de um pesadelo... a razão para amar, era saber que haveria um dia depois de amanhã. Mais uma vez o sabor amargo atingiu os lábios de Harry. Ele suplicou para ser levado pela morte naquele momento. Era pedir demais para parar de sofrer por um minuto? Mas que porra de droga de mundo que ele vivia? O que era justo? ERA?

Até então, seu maior erro foi de amar. Amar verdadeiramente, e errar por duvidar do verdadeiro amor. Não teria sido necessário utilizar a poção. Draco Malfoy estava confessando seu amor, se Harry tivesse tido tato...

Quem iria imaginar que a maldita ml de Cenokel a mais, conteria uma quantidade vital de veneno? Se tivesse ouvido a professora Sprout... Harry parou de se torturar e abriu os olhos. Sabia que estava na enfermaria há mais de uma hora, era preciso encarar a realidade – ele havia envenenado Malfoy e precisava curá-lo. E aonde conseguiria a cura? "Agora tudo se encaixa" – Harry disse para si – Draco quis terminar comigo porque sabia que estava envenenado e não queria me ver sofrer!

Determinado, Harry sentou-se na maca, conjurou pantufas com o rosto de Dobby e encaminhou-se até a porta da enfermaria, onde foi detido pela Madame Pomfrey.

Onde pensa que vai, mocinho? – interveio ela.

Tenho assuntos urgentes a tratar. – Harry a cortou, continuando a caminhada até a maçaneta da porta.

Volte agora para a sua cama você teve um desmaio e o diretor Alvo Dumbledore quer vê-lo antes que eu o libere.

Mande Alvo Dumbledore para o inferno! – Harry disse agressivamente – Ou sai da minha frente ou não hesitarei em amaldiçoá-la.

Cruzes – Pomfrey guinchou – o que deu em você, Potter?

A porta da enfermaria se abriu e o diretor surgiu dela. Sua expressão era serena porém astuta.

Compreendo seus motivos Harry! – Dumbledore falou – mas creio que você não tem razões para azarar nossa enfermeira.

Então me deixe ir – Harry interpôs.

Apenas me revele se o seu súbito e esperado desmaio tem alguma relação com Voldemort. – Alvo Dumbledore pediu em tom conclusivo.

Não, mas se calhar eu peço ajuda. – Harry falou avançando até a porta – agora eu preciso ir até Londres, não me faça perder tempo. Já perdi o Sirius e não quero perder outra pessoa.

Como desejar – Diretor saiu da frente da porta dando passagem para o garoto.

**-CAPÍTULO OITO-**

_Uma prece para Draco Malfoy_

Venha aqui, Harry – Hagrid o chamava bem alto.

Estou com pressa! – Harry disse aflito.

Apanhe este bule de chá – o gigante estendeu o pedaço de metal retorcido – é uma chave portal para Londres.

Como você sabe que estou indo? – Harry quis saber, confuso.

Não há muitos segredos em Hogwarts entre o corpo docente. Alvo Dumbledore imaginou que você tinha a intenção de viajar para Londres e mandou-me te entregar esta chave-portal assim que você saísse do castelo.

Sem cerimônias, Harry apanhou o buleiro. Em segundos, sentiu um puxão de um gancho no umbigo. Logo as imagens formaram-se um borrão de cores e ele estava na recepção do Hospital Sto. Mungos.

Bom dia – disse uma moça simpática atrás de um balcão de mármore.

Preciso ver Draco Malfoy, foi internado hoje cedo por intoxicação. – Harry pediu.

Quinto andar. Emergência. – ela disse sorridente.

Harry saiu em disparada pelos corredores. Ele nem notou que havia derrubado uma pessoa no caminho.

Qual é o problema com você? – gritou o bruxo, mas Harry não pediu desculpas.

Chegou ofegante a semi-recepção da emergência. Uma mulher gorda o mediu demoradamente censurando sua respiração ofegante.

Por favor, em que quarto esta Draco Malfoy? – Harry pediu urgentemente.

Você terá que aguardar no fim da fila – ela disse indicando para Harry uma fila de nove pessoas que aguardava para serem atendidos por ela.

Só me diga o quarto! – Harry suplicou.

Pegue a sua senha e aguarde como os outros – ela resmungou.

Você não entende – Harry disse com lágrimas nos olhos – eu não posso esperar!

Isso não é da minha conta – A mulher prosseguiu – Aguarde como os outros, _Sr Potter_ – ela foi cínica, mostrou desprezo ao anunciar que sabia quem ele era. Obviamente ela era uma das pessoas que ainda achavam que Harry queria se aparecer.

O Senhor é Harry Potter? – guinchou a primeira bruxa da fila – Pelas barbas de Merlin, eu nem o reconheci! – ela olhava alucinada para o menino. – Venha garoto, eu lhe dou o meu lugar da fila! Você mostrou ao Cornélio Fudge como é que se faz as coisas! – ela deu um soco no ar.

Harry presenteou a bruxa com um sorriso e entrou em seu lugar. A recepcionista, extremamente sem graça, atendeu ao menino.

O Sr Draco Malfoy esta na Unidade de Tratamento Bruxo Intensivo, o UTBI. Você só poderá visitá-lo quando ele estiver...

Ela não terminou de completar a frase Harry saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital...

Unidade semi-intensiva... Emergência Causadas por Criaturas não-mágicas... UTBI. Harry entrou na sala que estava com a porta fechada. Um grupo de medibruxos estava envoltos de uma maca, e trocavam pareceres médicos com urgência.

Hey, você não pode entrar aqui! – Disse uma enfermeira que se virou, deixando o rosto pálido de Draco a amostra – Estamos com um paciente com risco e vida aqui.

Ele é meu amigo! Deixe-me ficar! – Harry suplicou.

Aguarde lá fora – ela disse em tom firme – iremos mantê-lo atualizado sobre o estado de saúde do seu amigo. Fique calmo. – Ela bondosamente apanhou Harry pela mão e o levou para o lado de fora e o fez sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da porta.

Ele vai ficar bom? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

A situação dele é péssima não temos muitas esperanças.

Obrigado – Harry disse cruzando os braços. – O garoto ainda não havia se acostumado com a sinceridade dos bruxos. Se eles diziam que a pessoa estava morrendo, era porque realmente estavam.

Ela fez uma mesura com a cabeça e voltou rapidinho para a sala de emergência.

Harry esperou por vários minutos. O frio fustigante do inverno começou a ameaçá-lo. Estava apenas com o uniforme de Hogwarts, começou a esfregar as mãos umas nas outras para produzir algum calor. Notando a dificuldade de Harry, um bruxo muito idoso que estava sentado o outro lado do corredor, aproximou-se dele.

Eu poderia me sentar aqui e te fazer companhia se você aceitar este casaco para se esquentar – o velho disse dando um sorriso natalino.

Estou agradecido – Harry disse apanhando o casaco e o vestindo rapidamente. Um calor muito aconchegante foi proporcionado Harry imaginou qual feitiço estava sendo usado naquele casaco.

Meu nome é Adolfo Moscarda. – ele estendeu a mão e Harry o cumprimentou desanimadamente.

Eu me chamo Harry – ele baixou a cabeça.

Eu o vi chorando quando você entrou no UTBI – disse o bruxo em tom de conspiração e até imagino a razão.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha – eu tenho certeza que você não sabe.

Vou te contar a minha história, então talvez você acredite que eu saiba.

"Hogwarts sempre escondeu muitos segredos – dizia o velho – em meu tempo de estudante, eu era muito mais belo do que você esta vendo. Meus cabelos brancos deixam a desejar os fios louros que me faziam um bonito menino. Aos quatorze anos, deparei-me com um quintanista da Hufflepuff. Quando bati os olhos nele, senti que nunca seria feliz na vida enquanto não o tivesse em meus braços. Pela maneira que ele também me fitou, julguei que sentia a mesma coisa. Nos aproximamos e começamos a conversar, ele disse que aguardava para me ver jogando quadribol no próximo ano porque a Slytherin iria perder um apanhador que estaria se formando. Eu perguntei a ele como ele sabia que eu realmente pretendia me candidatar a apanhador. Ele respondeu que minhas pequenas mãos seriam capazes de aninhar perfeitamente um pomo de ouro. Aquela tinha sido a coisa mais bonita que eu já tinha ouvido. Começamos a nos encontrar mais vezes até que um dia ele me beijou".

"Eu o enlacei e retribui ardidamente o beijo que eu tanto esperei. Os dias seguintes foram mágicos, até o momento em que sua mãe morreu e ele mudou-se com o pai trouxa para França. Desiludido, casei-me anos mais tarde com uma moça da Slytherin quando nos formamos. Há alguns meses meu neto escreveu-me uma carta pedindo que eu comparecesse a Hogsmeade na próxima visita dos alunos a vila. Como eu já estou aposentado e não tenho nada para fazer, achei maravilhoso ir visitar o menino já que não tínhamos nos visto nas férias de verão."

"Ele me contou que estava apaixonado por um garoto e que naquela próxima semana ele revelaria seu amor para o menino. Harry, meu nome completo é Adolfo Moscarda Malfoy. Sou avô de Draco Malfoy e eu sei que meu neto começou a namorar você. Desde então todas as corujas que recebi dele estavam com cartas maravilhosas. Antes sombrio, agora cheio de vida – o Sr Adolfo enxugou os olhos que começaram a encher de lágrimas, os de Harry também – Meu neto nunca havia sido tão feliz, sabe. Quando era apenas uma criança, ele foi violentado sexualmente pelo pai. Eu ameacei jogar Lúcio para os Dementadores, porém Narcisa implorou-me para manter segredo, para evitar um escândalo na bruxidade. Nunca mais fui na casa do meu filho e jamais voltei a falar com ele."

"Agora cedo recebo um comunicado de Narcisa e corri para cá. Ela saiu minutos antes de você chegar, ela tinha sido avisada que Lúcio se matou há uma hora. Eu perdi meu filho e agora Draco esta quase morrendo também. Ao menos o menino foi um pouco feliz antes de ser internado. Harry eu te agradeço muito por fazer os últimos dias de Draco, os melhores que ele já teve".

Draco esta doente por minha causa – Harry disse com a voz embargada. Precisava se confessar com alguém.

Desculpe, não ouvi o que você disse... – o velho enfiou o dedo na orelha.

A porta da UTBI se abriu e um medibruxo saiu por ela.

Vocês são os parentes de Draco Malfoy? – o médico perguntou seriamente.

Como ele esta – Harry ficou de pé.

O médico gesticulava enquanto falava, ele explicava coisas que Harry não queria saber. Tudo o que ele estava dizendo era mentira. O amargo na boca de Harry se intensificou. Ele começou cegamente a esmurrar o médico, naquele momento outras pessoas surgiram. Tentavam segurar Harry mas ele não parava de se debater e a gritar.

Seu filho da puta! Você esta mentindo – ele berrou – Draco esta vivo, ele esta ali dentro me esperando!

Então entre e veja – o médico disse limpando o sangue da sua boca com as costas da mão.

Todos deram passagem e Harry passou desenfreadamente por todos. O quarto estava vazio a não ser por um corpo pálido que jazia sem vida na cama. Harry aproximou-se silenciosamente até a cama e apanhou a mão esquerda de Draco que estava fria.

Deixe-me cobri-lo para você não pegar um resfriado – Harry disse puxando a coberta até a altura do pescoço de Draco – eu quero que você melhore para irmos tomar cerveja amanteigada amanhã, o que acha?

Harry acariciou os cabelos louros de Draco e ajeitou a franja sobre a testa. Ele beijou as mãos do menino e o ficou encarando.

Estão dizendo coisas horríveis ao seu respeito. Falaram que você morreu. Falaram que você tinha me deixado isso é verdade? Draco, você jurou não me deixar... – ele deu um tapa na cara do menino – Você disse que nunca me abandonaria, seu filho da puta! – ele estava berrando outra vez.

O avô de Draco entrou correndo no quarto e puxou Harry para longe do corpo.

Deixe-o dormir – ele pediu.

Ele prometeu não me deixar – Harry abraçou o Sr Adolfo – Me leve embora daqui.

Eu sinto muito, Harry. – o velho se lamentou, - vamos vou levá-lo a Hogwarts.

Alvo Dumbledore aguardava inquieto na estação de Hogsmeade.

O Sr Moscarda deveria Ter vindo usando uma chave portal – Minerva queixou-se pela décima vez.

E para que? – Alvo Dumbledore explicou – ele é o único bruxo da Ordem que se mantém em posição secreta. Seria arriscado alguém no Sto. Mungos vê-lo apanhar uma galocha velha e ilegalmente transformá-la em um portal. Além isso muitos bruxos o Ministério estavam em toda Londres monitorando a tudo, seria arriscado.

Tem razão... Minerva disse – Até quem fim o Expresso chegou.

Os alunos que passariam o natal longe de Hogwarts preparavam-se para embarcar imediatamente no trem. O expresso chiou muito antes parar completamente. Alvo Dumbledore caminhou em direção a porta do primeiro vagão, e os alunos deram passagem ao diretor.

Vocês só entraram no expresso depois que eu sair. – ele disse claramente.

Minerva o acompanhou, e depois de entrarem no vagão fecharam a porta. O Sr Adolfo Moscarda estava sentado em uma poltrona e Harry estava dormindo em outra.

Ele dormiu a viagem toda – Adolfo disse colocando-se de pé.

Sentimos muito pela morte do seu filho e também pela morte de Draco Malfoy – disse Dumbledore – embora me permita dizer que estaremos melhores sem Lúcio para nos atrapalhar.

Absolutamente – Adolfo disse – Veja, Alvo, lamento em lhe comunicar que toda a história que envolveu Harry até este ponto será um segredo que eu levarei para o túmulo. Você não ficará sabendo de nada.

Estou de acordo. – Alvo Dumbledore disse sem protestar, deixando Minerva indignada. – Apenas exijo saber se Harry esta bem.

Péssimo – revelou o bruxo – Imagine só perdeu dois amigos no mesmo ano!

Ele já perdeu os pais, um amigo quando estava no quarto ano, seu padrinho Sírius Black há poucos meses e agora seu novo e melhor amigo. – Alvo falou pesadamente aproximando-se de Harry e tocando-o com a varinha enquanto murmurava algo inteligível – Acorde Harry, já esta em Hogwarts.

Harry abriu os olhos e fitou a todos, seu rosto ainda estava inchado e manchado de lágrimas – Eu quero ver o Draco.

Amanhã, em sua cerimônia fúnebre. – Alvo disse o fazendo sentar-se – eu tomei a liberdade de apanhar sua capa da invisibilidade – ele a estendeu para Harry – você deverá usá-la para sair do trem. Nenhum aluno deverá saber que você viajou nele até aqui.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e se cobriu com a capa. Aguardou o sinal de Minerva e abriu a porta. Os alunos nem perceberam que O diretor e a vice estavam escoltando alguém invisível. O Sr Adolfo continuou no trem que o levaria de volta a Londres.

Depois de chegar nos terrenos desertos de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore deixou Harry tirar a capa porque ela o dificultava de andar sobre a espessa neve que atingia a altura das canelas. Na entrada principal do castelo o diretor virou-se para o rapaz.

Agora você deve ir para a torre da Gryffindor. A Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley estão preocupadíssimos com você. O Avô de Malfoy não nos disse nada e Minerva e eu não sabemos nada além de que você tornou-se amigo de amigo de Draco e que foi até Sto. Mungos visitá-lo. Todos saberão da morte de Draco através do Profeta Diário e o restante dos alunos que estão em Hogwarts saberão no jantar de natal. Hogwarts sente muito a morte de Draco e faremos uma homenagem a ele depois da ceia.

Então eu vou indo – Harry falou entre os dentes.

Feliz natal, Harry – Alvo disse serenamente.

Pra vocês também – ele disse inclinando a cabeça e se virou sem cerimônias.

Subiu até a torre da Gryffindor em poucos minutos. A sala comunal estava vazia, quando Harry entrou no dormitório, deparou-se com Hermione e Rony sentados na sua cama.

Ele morreu – Harry disse sem ver mais nada quando enfiou a cabeça em um dos travesseiros da sua cama – nunca mais irei vê-lo.

**-CAPÍTULO NOVE-**

_Assunto de Meninos_

**25 horas para o reencontro com Malfoy.**

Harry ficou irracional por boa parte do final do dia. Seria impossível organizar os seus pensamentos, Rony e Hermione não ousaram perguntar nada. Apenas deixaram o amigo sozinho (só depois de Harry berrar isso a eles) para que ele pudesse refletir e se recuperar. As emoções de Harry fluíam como cavalos selvagens – impossíveis de serem controladas. Era uma grande dor pensar em continuar vivo sem Ter a presença de Malfoy para mostrar que ainda valia apena se sacrificar, fazer este mundo um lugar descente para viver, era uma tarefa para muitas mãos. Harry desistiu... afundou em um abismo profundo, as trevas estavam por toda à parte e o gelo embaixo da língua ficava pior quando Harry pensava no amanhã. No quarto semi-escuro, Harry via sombras de um passado que insistia em atormentá-lo. Rony entrou no dormitório pelas pontas dos pés, aproximou-se manso e silenciosamente até o carrossel da cama do amigo e agachou-se ao lado de Harry.

Harry... – ele chamou baixinho – você quer participar da ceia de natal?

'Brigado – Harry respondeu sem abrir o olho.

Er... – parecia que Rony queria dizer algo – Queria que você soubesse o quanto todos nós amamos você. Nunca nos deixe.

Eu jamais faria isso com você, Rony – Harry respondeu agora abrindo os olhos – A não ser por um bom motivo, e agora eu não tenho nenhum.

Tudo bem, te vejo depois – Rony respondeu aliviado, saindo do quarto.

Depois que Rony saiu do quarto, Harry ficou sentado e meditou por instantes. Não queria que as pessoas sentissem pena dele, levantou-se e foi até a janela. Admirou os jardins de Hogwarts, que ficavam tão tocantes no inverno. O lago da lula gigante... suas lembranças foram para aquela tarde de fim de verão, quando ele e Draco haviam se reencontrado pela primeira vez depois do episódio da biblioteca. Um brilho inusitado chamou a atenção de Harry, bem no meio das copas altas da floresta proibida. Ele piscou e fixou o olhar no mesmo ponto. Uma forte dor na cicatriz o fez cair de joelhos no chão. Aquela então havia sido a dor mais forte que ele já sentiu na vida. Quase vomitou, mas conteve-se a tempo a ponto de desmaiar. Ficou de pé ainda zonzo. Uma voz muito baixa ecoava na sua mente, ele se concentrou para ouvi-la.

"Venha até mim, vou realizar o seu desejo"

Não vou cair nessa – Harry respondeu para Voldemort – vou agora mesmo avisar Alvo Dumbledore que você esta em Hogwarts.

"Ele já deve suspeitar, por isso não tenho muito tempo. Estou lhe fazendo uma proposta, quer ouvir?"

Sou todo ouvidos. – Harry respondeu.

"Ótimo – Voldemort disse em tom de satisfeito, não imaginou que o garoto fosse ceder tão rápido – Eu lhe concedo um dia inteiro para que você o desfrute com qualquer pessoa morta que você escolher"

Isso só seria possível se eu também morresse – Harry falou nervosamente

"Exatamente, e eu tenho o poder para fazê-lo encontrar-se com quem você quiser, imagino que seja o menino Malfoy, ou Sírius, ou seus pais"

O que você ganha com isso? – Harry perguntou.

"Ver você morto seria um excelente presente de natal" – Voldemort riu fazendo a cicatriz de Harry doer um pouco mais.

Eu pagaria com a morte este favor? – Harry quis saber.

"Isso mesmo, é pegar ou lagar. Escolha na hora a pessoa que você quer ver. Você terá com ela um dia mágico, fará tudo que sempre sonhou"

Posso escolher quantas pessoas eu desejar? – Harry perguntou.

"Desde que estejam mortas..."

E se você jogar sujo?

"Desta vez ou a minha palavra. Afinal, você vai estar morto, e não vai ser por feitiço. Vai querer ou não?" – Voldemort barganhou.

Você é o ponto luminoso da floresta proibida?

"Pode apostar que sim"

Já estou indo ai, nada de truques. – Harry avisou.

"Negócio fechado" – Voldemort disse encerrando a sessão de telepatia.

Por precaução, Harry saiu do castelo debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, o mapa dos marotos a mão e a varinha. Ele só resolveu ir até Voldemort, porque segundo o mapa do maroto, Voldemort estava sozinho. O caminho estava obstruído por neve e Harry não usou mágica para limpar a trilha até a floresta proibida para não levantar a atenção de qualquer pessoa. Suas mãos estavam frias e ele estava sentindo um pouco de excitação. Os próximos dez minutos de caminhada pela floresta foi silencioso. Harry usou a varinha somente quando se afastou bem da orla da floresta. Iluminou o caminho estreito e também o mapa do maroto, Precisava certificar-se se naquele meio tempo, nenhum comensal da morte havia se reunido a Voldemort.

Harry aproximou-se da clareira que estava indicada no mapa sobre onde Voldemort estava. O Bruxo estava coberto por uma capa branca, seu rosto estava concentrado em uma feição carregada de ansiedade. Ele agitava as mãos, em protesto ao frio – aquele não parecia ser o Lord das trevas... mas já que o mapa assim dizia... e ele não estava só. Um dementador estava junto a ele.

O que significa este dementador? – Harry disse empunhando a varinha em direção a ele.

Eu te disse que não lançaria nenhum feitiço sobre você – Voldemort falou – este dementador é capaz de realizar aquela tarefa da qual já conversamos. Agora você não poderá voltar atrás.

E o que ele irá fazer comigo? – Harry perguntou.

Irá te dar o beijo da morte. Irei lançar nele um feitiço especial que irá reunir as almas de todos que você desejar.

Eu realmente não tenho nada a perder. – Harry falou esfregando a moeda da Armada de Alvo Dumbledore. Todos do grupo estavam recebendo o comunicado que ele estava em perigo mortal, prioridade máxima.

Harry havia decidido que realmente iria partilhar dos planos de Voldemort, porém entregaria o bruxo. Em sua cama havia um bilhete explicando tudo.

Eu não tocarei em você, estou sem varinha – Voldemort disse – quando o Dementador beijá-lo, direi algumas palavras e tudo acontecerá. Diga-me o nome das pessoas que você quer passar as vinte quatro horas, e na ordem que deseja vê-las. As horas serão divididas.

Esta bem – Harry começou a dizer os nomes, quando terminou, Voldemort ficou em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos mentalizando algo, ele ordenou friamente que o dementador matasse a Harry.

Eu não encontrei outra palavra mais indelicada – explicou o bruxo depois de Harry apanhar a varinha.

Nuvens de fumaça branca começaram a envolver a Harry. Ele escutava os gritos da sua mãe no momento em que Voldemort entrou na sua casa e matou os seus pais. O Dementador aproximou-se de Harry e agora suas bocas estavam muito próximas uma da outra. Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu uma alavanca o puxar no momento em que foi beijado e Voldemort dizia palavras sagradas.

**Lílian Potter – Primeira pessoa, Das seis da manhã até o meio dia.**

**24 horas para o reencontro com Malfoy.**

Um caminhão de mudanças parou rente a calçada. Uma Van estacionou logo atrás, Lílian bateu a porta do carro e foi até o porta malas ajudar a Harry que retirava as caixas com porcelanas.

Gostou da nossa nova casa? – Lílian perguntou ao filho.

Fantástica – Harry respondeu – onde fica meu quarto, mãe?

O primeiro depois da escada. – ela disse deixando Harry entrar sozinho na casa, enquanto ela falava com os carregadores do caminhão de mudanças.

Quando Harry já estava no Hall de entrada, escutou sua mãe lhe chamando, ela subiu os degraus da varanda correndo.

Já tinha me esquecido – ela disse ofegante, apoiando-se nos ombros de Harry - ...Aff! Ah, nada de mágicas. Por favor.

E o que eu iria fazer? – Harry deu uma de inocente – Usar mágica para desempacotar minhas meias?

Lílian riu e voltou para a rua, tinha que dar instruções aos carregadores que já tinham quebrado seu armarinho de louça durante a mudança. Harry depositou a caixa de papelão no chão da sala e saiu para dar uma rápida explorada na casa vazia. Ele achou ótimo que seus pais tivessem escolhido um bairro de trouxas para eles morarem, era sempre melhor e mais seguro fora que o Ministério da Magia fez questão que eles se mudassem para aquela região – porque ela não era habitada por uma família de bruxos a dezenas de quilômetros e era sempre bom Ter alguém mágico em cada distrito – assim tinham um melhor controle e a região não ficava magicamente descoberta.

O assoalho de piso frio fez Harry sentir-se melhor, já que aquele verão prometia ser fustigante. Ele passou brevemente pela cozinha, quando chegou ao quarto, percebeu que aquele quarto era o mesmo que sua mãe havia se escondido quando Voldemort chegou e a matou. De repente Harry se lembrou que tudo aquilo que ele estava vivendo era por menos de seis horas, ele precisava aproveitar o tempo que tinha com a sua mãe, para ela, à noite em que Voldemort apareceu, nunca havia acontecido e ela não se perguntava porque seu filho estava com dezesseis anos de idade.

Arre! – Harry gritou quando se virou e deu de cara com a sua mãe que o fitava parada na porta do quarto.

Em que você estava pensando? – Lílian perguntou – nunca o vi tão sério! Esta tudo bem filho?

Harry não disse nada, apenas caminhou até a sua mãe e a abraçou. Ela era a criatura mais angelical que ele já tinha presenciado – ela era santa, pura e só tinha amor nos olhos.

O que deu em você, Harry? – Lílian se queixou – ontem brigamos feio porque você não queria deixar Little Whinging. Duda até ameaçou nunca mais olhar na minha cara se eu separasse a amizade de vocês!

Eu mudei de idéia – Harry disse fingindo se lembrar de tudo aquilo que em outra dimensão a Lílian lembrava e ele não – me desculpe, mamãe – Harry não pode deixar de se emocionar quando disse a palavra mãe.

Quando seu pai chegar do trabalho vou mandar ele preparar uma poção para você – ela colocou a mão na testa do filho para ver se ele tinha febre – Tudo isso é saudade da minha irmã? Eu não entendo até hoje porque você e Petúnia se dão tão bem... e o Valter então? Praticamente quis morrer quando anunciamos a nossa mudança para cá. Não sei o que deu nele, só estamos morando na rua de cima... parece que mudamos de continente!

Os Dursleys sempre foram exagerados – Harry disse surpreso ao saber que em algum tipo de vida paralela, Tio Válter quase o adotou.

Bom, toda essa demonstração de carinho que você teve por mim não irá livrá-lo do castigo que eu lhe dei – Lílian falou enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de Harry – Você resmungando coisas horríveis ao meu respeito foi o fim picada.

O que eu falei de você? – Harry perguntou se livrando do abraço de urso que Lílian estava investindo.

Agora deu surto de memória? – Lílian se queixou ficando mais acalorada – Eu me lembro bem do "mais peçonhenta que um basilisco". É isso que você pensa da sua mãe?

Vamos esquecer tudo isso – Harry a abraçou pela a cintura – me perdoe, mamãe. Nunca mais vou fazer isso. Agora bagunce meu cabelo mais uma vez...

Eu já lhe disse que estou seriamente pensando em lançar um feitiço no seu cabelo?

Pode pintá-lo de laranja berrante que eu não me importo. – Harry disse – Agora vamos lá embaixo porque eu acho que os carregadores quebraram mais alguma coisa. Acho que foi o abajur da vovó...

Depois de descarregada a mudança e depois que os malditos carregadores foram embora, Lílian não hesitou em disparar feitiços por toda a casa. Em minutos toda a mobília estava organizada os pratos quebrados recuperados e as panelas chiavam e exalavam um ótimo cheiro que vinha da cozinha.

Eles passaram o restante da manhã colando as fotografias em um álbum de família. Só assim Harry soube que naquela esquisita vida, ele havia sido um filho rebelde, e pior – encarnado um arrogante Malfoy. Harry se divertiu muito, passou horas maravilhosas ao lado da mãe, quando chegou à hora do almoço, escutou sei pai chegando. Harry sentiu que estava olhando para seu reflexo no espelho, mas Tiago Potter tinha os cabelos grisalhos.

Já arrumaram toda a casa? – perguntou ele.

Um nó na garganta surgiu e Harry segurou-se para controlar suas emoções. A imagem de seu pai foi se desfocando conforme seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

**Tiago James Potter – Segunda pessoa, Meio dia até seis da tarde.**

Harry e seu pai estavam comendo como monstros quando Lílian não pode mais suportar e começou a reclamar.

Vocês poderiam ao menos mastigar a comida antes de engolir? Ou melhor, de boca fechada! – ela se queixou.

A comida está ótima – Tiago disse com a voz engrolada por causa da boca cheia - Eu não tirei a tarde de folga para perder com um almoço. Harry e eu vamos jogar Quadribol lembra-se?

Vão jogar essa droga de Quadribol, aproveite e leve Harry no Sto. Mungos ele deve estar doente, se comportou muito bem hoje, disse que me amava um milhão de vezes e colou fotos minha por toda a casa – ela limpou seu próprio prato e mostrou a estampa da louça – eu não achei graça em encontrar meu rosto até em tampas de privada.

Eu nunca vou esquecer o seu rosto, mãe.

Cruzes! – Tiago se benzeu – e você fica me olhando como seu eu fosse um pote de ouro!

Esqueçam isso, onde vamos jogar Quadribol? – Harry pediu.

No lugar de sempre, o clube de golfe para bruxos, no centro de Londres. Mas afinal, se é para jogar Quadribol, porque se chama Clube de Golfe? – Tiago ficou de pé e terminou de tomar o suco de abóbora. – vamos?

Harry achou o máximo que a sua família estivesse na lista da Sociaty Rotary Clube. Isso era uma pequena amostra da popularidade dos Potters sobre a Bruxidade. O garoto descobriu muito mais: todos os holofotes estavam mirados sobre sua família. Era como se fossem os _"Queridinhos da Inglaterra". _Os Potters viviam como uma típica família bruxa, _absolutamente_ normal. Harry degustou toda essa felicidade antes mesmo de passarem para a parte interna do Clube. Já na portaria, Tiago foi efusivamente cumprimentado por vários colegas.

Ola, Pontas! – Uma voz logo atrás chamou por Tiago. Quando Harry virou-se, deu de cara com Lupin.

Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Tiago exclamou, abraçando o amigo – Quando você voltou da França?

Na verdade, acabei de chegar. Os bruxos aparatam, sabem... – Lupin dizia, ignorando Harry completamente, quando se virou para o garoto.

Como vai, Harry – ele estendeu a mão.

Oi, professor. – Harry cumprimentou.

Mas que droga! – Lupin disse furioso, dando um soco no ar – Como vocês ficaram sabendo?

Sabendo sobre o que? – Tiago bagunçou o cabelo, um tanto confuso.

Que eu começarei a dar aulas de DCAT em Hogwarts! – Ele disse – Eu ia fazer uma surpresa, contar a todos vocês, mas queria esperar que Sírius chegasse.

Não fazíamos idéia – Tiago argumentou, tentando fingir que esquecera a surpresa.

Mas Harry chamou-me de professor! – Lupin disse em tom de súplica.

Oras, homem! – Tiago disse – Fico imensamente feliz que Dumbledore o tenha chamado. Quando Sírius chegar, faremos a surpresa a ele.

Porém, eles aguardaram na lanchonete por quase vinte minutos e Sírius não apareceu, então uma coruja chegou a mesa.

_Rapazes, fiquei preso aqui no Ministério, tenho muitos memorandos para enviar. Quando eu passar para levar Harry no Show de abertura das Esquisitonas do primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol, a gente se fala. _

_Abraços, Sírius._

Decidido isso, eles foram para o vestiário. Harry colocou um uniforme "não-oficial" para treinos e aguardou por seu pai no lado de fora do campo, já com a sua Firebolt nas mãos.

Harry foi tomado por tristeza no final da tarde. Ele ansiava para contar tudo a Rony quando se lembrou que não poderia voltar atrás com Voldemort. Ele já estava semimorto. Passou a tarde toda jogando Quadribol com seu pai e outros amigos dele. Havia descoberto um Tiago que ele nunca, em seus mais delirantes sonhos, achou que encontraria. Então mais uma dúvida surgiu na cabeça dele – Será que todos estavam plenamente cientes de tudo o que estava se passando? Seria uma loucura coletiva?

Ao Chegar em casa, Harry encontrou Sírius sentado no sofá da sala.

Quase que você não chega a tempo da gente ir para o Show das Esquisitonas. – Sírius disse ficando de pé, vestindo a jaqueta e couro que segurava na mão.

Eu ainda nem tomei banho ou jantei! – Harry reclamou.

Eu lhe concedo quinze minutos.

**Sírius – Terceira pessoa, Seis da tarde até Meia Noite**

A vista noturna do centro de Londres atrai muitos turistas – trouxas ou bruxos – e os bares eram os mais disputados pela juventude britânica. Mesmo já sendo quase oito horas da noite, a cidade estava muito quente e abafada, ao chegarem na estação King's Cross, Sírius e Harry logo tinham experimentado vários feitiços discretos que os ajudasse a desgrudar a camisa das costas suada. Um bruxo chamado Hammye encontrou-se com Sírius no instante em que eles iam atravessar a barreira da Plataforma 9 ¾ da estação.

Vai levar seu afilhado para o Show das Esquisitonas? – perguntou o bruxo ao referir-se a Harry.

Não perderíamos este grande Show por nada – Sírius afirmou entre uma piscadela para Harry – Imagine só, o novo disco ainda nem foi lançado e vendeu milhares de cópias.

Eles atravessaram a barreira e pela primeira vez Harry viu parado na estação um tipo de metrô, bem diferente do habitual Expresso de Hogwarts. Vendo a curiosidade de Harry, Sírius tratou de explicar.

O trem para Hogwarts é de uso exclusivo dos alunos de Hogwarts. Este daqui é para o transporte dos bruxos.

A viagem foi rápida e tranqüila. Eles foram conversando sobre coisas que Harry fingia estar por dentro mesmo sem saber do que Sírius falava Harry tinha apenas uma leve noção. Ele comentava sobre muitas coisas, e falava de uma maneira apaixonante e convicta.

Em pouco tempo estaremos mostrando aos trouxas o que é a magia, tudo aos poucos, é claro – dizia ele – Arthur Weasley esta trabalhando arduamente com os primeiros ministros das duas sociedades, finamente vamos Ter uma única civilização...

O metrô foi reduzindo a velocidade e parou no meio de uma cidade movimentada, com bruxos e bruxas de todos os estilos caminhavam através das plataformas de trem. Aparentemente todos estavam indo ao Show das Esquisitonas. Um Auror do Ministério da Magia aproximou-se de Sírius e o cumprimentou calorosamente. Harry só o reconheceu depois de olhar duas vezes. Estava incrédulo.

Ola, Harry! – Lúcius estendeu a mão direita para o garoto.

Oi – Harry disse desconcertado.

Nossa! – Lúcius exclamou em tom brincalhão – que bicho te mordeu hoje? – ele acrescentou com uma exagerada careta e incredulidade – você nem ao menos me deu aqueles soquinhos amistosos!

Harry achando que não estava agindo muito bem sendo como ele mesmo deveria ser e se comportar, tratou de socar amistosamente o ombro de Lúcius, mostrando que tudo estava bem.

Bom, eu preciso ir, preciso manter a ordem neste Show. – Lúcius disse se afastando.

Só um instante – Harry o chamou – Onde Draco esta? – ele perguntou.

Meu filho chega hoje à noite de viajem, não se lembra? – Lúcius perguntou perplexo - Ele ficou de aparecer na sua casa quando fosse perto da meia-noite...

Ah! Que cabeça a minha! – Harry disse, dando um tapa na testa – Esqueci-me completamente.

Então... até mais – Lúcius virou as costas e misturou-se a multidão.

Definitivamente, hoje não é o seu dia – Sírius clamou a Harry – parece que um Dementador andou dando uns beijos em você – ele brincou.

Harry riu nervoso. Depois que ele entregou o seu ticket ao guarda da bilheteria, afundou-se na sua poltrona de frente para o palco e mal percebeu quando o Show acabou. A multidão vibrou quando os jogadores Húngaros entraram no campo, empunhando bastões reluzentes e trajavam um uniforme azul. No momento em que o time da casa entrou, Harry achou que a arquibancada fosse ceder ao peso.

Chudley Cannos! – gritou vocalista da banda.

Borrões laranja cortaram o campo e os jogadores se posicionaram, aguardando a entrada do Juiz. Harry sentiu sua perna estremecer quando reconheceu seu pai montado em uma das vassouras.

Meu pai é apanhador dos Chudley Cannos! – Harry gritou.

- E daí? Todo mundo sabe – Gritou um garoto sentado atrás de Harry.

Aquela temporada de Quadribol foi a melhor que Harry já tinha assistido. A caminho de casa, os Potter, Sírius e Lupin foram até um restaurante no beco-diagonal. Antes de sentarem-se a mesa, Tiago deu alguns autógrafos e pousou para alguns fotógrafos e por fim jantou com a família e os amigos. A caminho de casa, Harry ficou ansioso para chegarem. Ele precisava se arrumar o mais depressa possível. Iria reencontrar com Draco.

**Draco Malfoy – Última pessoa. Meia Noite até as Seis da manhã.**

O mais incrível é que Harry não se sentia cansado. O simples fato de ficar acordado por quase 48 horas não era nada comparado à experiência de reencontrar Draco Malfoy. Aproveitou os vinte minutos que conseguiu abonar com Sírius e foi até o banheiro se arrumar. A fumaça branca exalada da água, vaporizou todos os poros de Harry. Ele deixou a água quente escorrer por todo o seu corpo, livrando-o de o pouco cansaço que brandia seus ombros. Depois de desligar o registro de água, se enrolou na toalha e correu para seu quarto que ficava de frente para o banheiro, lá embaixo as vozes animadas de seus pais e do seu padrinho, mostravam que logo iria se iniciar uma pequena festa banhada à cerveja amanteigada.

O guarda roupas estava repleto de roupas que Harry sempre desejou usar. Aquele reencontro seria mágico, ele apanhou uma camisa branca de manga comprida e gola alta, uma jeans azul-desbotada e um tênis All-Star. Um perfume de cânfora deu o toque final, e os cabelos rebeldes assumiram um moderno penteado. Quando Harry estava descendo as escadas, rumo ao Hall, a campainha tocou.

Eu atendo! – Harry disse ao pai que havia se inclinado no sofá.

Com as mãos trêmulas Harry abriu a porta. Draco Malfoy estava ali, parado encima da soleira do tapete escrito "Wizard Forever", as mãos no bolso da jaqueta de um time de Quadribol da terceira divisão, os cabelos loiros levemente inclinados para frente, acentuando a pele clara. Harry olhou fundo naqueles olhos. Sentia-se muito bem, mas como se o encontra-se pela primeira vez. Ele ficou tão fascinado que Draco conseguiu sentir as vibrações que Harry transmitia, de tão grande que era sua emoção.

Oi – Draco disse, tímido.

Quer entrar? – Harry gaguejou.

É melhor irmos logo para minha casa – Draco disse – você tem alguma coisa pra pegar?

Oh, Não. Seus pais...

Você esta agindo estranho – Draco falou mansamente – sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de entrar na sua casa e sabe que minha mãe não iria voltar comigo e sabe também que meu pai só volta amanhã e que a casa esta sozinha...

Desculpe – Harry murmurou – espere só um instante que eu preciso falar uma coisa com meus pais.

Harry virou as costas e correu para a sala. Todos fizeram silêncio e o olharam.

Eu posso dormir na casa do Draco? – Harry pediu aos pais.

Você está de castigo – Lílian o lembrou.

Deixe o garoto – Sírius deu uma força a Harry. – Ele nem aproveitou o Show das Esquisitonas...

Vá – Tiago disse sério – Amanhã você irá aparar todo o jardim. E sem magia.

Sem problemas – Harry disse agradecido. Beijou o rosto da mãe, um cafuné em Sírius e um forte abraço no pai. Fora o tapinha que levou de Lupin.

Obrigado por tudo – Harry disse a eles – Vocês nunca terão noção do quanto o dia de hoje foi bom pra mim. - O garoto virou-se no momento em que as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

Ele fechou a porta da casa e olhou pela última vez, o vulto dos seus familiares.

Porque esta chorando? – Malfoy perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

Não foi nada, apenas estou feliz – Harry secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, não queria mostrar-se fraco na frente de Draco.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por um bom tempo. Draco não indicava caminho algum para onde queria ir, por isso Harry foi andando a esmo.

Você não se lembra mesmo aonde eu moro? – Draco perguntou, De repente.

Com vergonha e cabisbaixo, Harry fez que não. Como a rua estava deserta, Draco não se importou em pegar nas mãos de Harry.

Não precisa sentir vergonha – Malfoy disse baixinho, sua voz serena era reconfortante e elevou o espiritual de Harry – você esta agindo de maneira estranha, eu não me importo com isso – e sem avisar Draco o abraçou, fazendo Harry parar de andar – Oh, Deus. Como senti sua falta – Draco falou, fitando Harry com seus olhos azuis – Vamos para a minha casa.

Harry evitou falar qualquer coisa a caminho da casa de Draco, que era bem próximo de onde eles estavam. O tremor nas mãos de Harry chamou a atenção de Draco.

Esta tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou – Como foi o jogo do seu pai?

Tranqüilo – Harry respondeu, guardando as mãos no bolso.

Não se falaram até chegarem enfrente a casa de Draco. Apenas a luz do Hall estava acesa. Um silêncio incômodo passeava pelos jardins.

Onde esta o Dobby? – Harry perguntou enquanto atravessavam o imenso jardim.

- Foi com a minha mãe. Isso é bom, assim ficamos completamente sozinhos.

Eles subiram os lances de degraus da Nobre Mansão Malfoy e logo estavam no grande salão de entrada da casa. Ao fechar a porta , eles não aguardaram mais nenhum minuto. O quarto de Draco era no andar superior, com a máxima urgência, correram para os aposentos, os dois se jogaram na espaçosa cama.

Harry porque você esta chorando outra vez?

Não é nada – Harry respondeu – Só estou feliz de estar ao seu lado.

Tem alguma coisa errada com você, eu posso sentir, não esconda nada de mim. – Draco segurou o queixo de Harry – Eu o amo, isso não é suficiente pra você confiar em mim?

Amanhã cedo eu te conto – Harry mentiu – me deixe apenas olhar para você. Quero passar a madrugada acordado. Você não imagina o quanto me custou Ter essas horas com você.

Eu consigo imaginar – Draco falou – ouvi seus pais dizerem que você esta de castigo. Cortar gramas sem magia é horrível. Nunca o fiz, mas imagino como é.

Harry não respondeu. Colocou sua cabeça sobre o colo de Harry e deixou-se ser acariciado, mansamente. Draco conseguia tocar em sua alma aquelas mãos delicadas percorriam calorosamente o seu corpo, Harry sentia-se excitado emocionalmente por conseguir ficar ao lado de Draco por pelo menos mais uma vez. O preço valeria apena.

As horas seguintes foram mágicas. Draco sentiu-se satisfeito com toda a ardência que Harry transmitia ao se tocarem, os momentos passavam rapidamente e os orgasmos freqüentes não os deixava exaustos. Harry não sentiu o tempo passar. Exatamente às seis horas da manhã ele escutou uma voz familiar. O chamado vinha do lado de trás da porta do quarto de Draco. Quando Harry se virou o menino já estava dormindo. Ele vestiu um roupão e descalço foi te a porta. Girou a maçaneta e empurrou-a. Lord Voldemort o esperava.

- Você irá passar por mais um momento difícil – Disse o bruxo – terá que vê-los morrer mais uma vez.

- Isso não – Harry disse nervoso – você não poderá me obrigar a ver isso...

- Você não tem escolha – disse o bruxo virando as costas e sumindo em um nevoeiro.

A fumaça branca começou a tomar conta do quarto. Harry não conseguia ver um palmo a sua frente, quando abriu os olhos, notou que estava em um lugar diferente. Os gritos da sua mãe começaram a ecoar por todos os lados.

**-CAPÍTULO DEZ-**

_O Indomável_

- Mamãe! – Harry gritou caindo de joelhos ao lado do corpo de Lílian Potter.

As gargalhadas de Lord Voldemort ainda despontavam em Harry sua cicatriz ardia ferozmente, ele havia andado por toda a casa a procura da mãe. Descobriu que ali ele era apenas um fantasma e não podia interferir em nada. Ele ainda conseguia escutar os gritos desesperadores de seu pai que mandava Lílian esconder-se enquanto ele ganhava tempo distraindo Voldemort. Aquilo tudo era doentio. Harry apoiou as mãos no chão e começou a vomitar. Ele viu a si mesmo, ainda bebê, soterrado a meio de escombros de madeira partida. Minutos antes o bruxo maligno havia entrado pela porta...

- Entregue-me o bebê – Voldemort ordenou a Lílian.

- Jamais! – ela disse apertando Harry entre os braços – Meu filho não tem nada haver com a história. Poupe-o de tudo – ela suplicou, encolhendo-se mais no canto da parede, como um animal acuado.

Foi como se tivessem desligado totalmente o som e tudo se passou demoradamente aos olhos de Harry. Sua mãe murmurava contra-feitiços ao ouvido do bebê, no instante seguinte, um forte feixe de luz rompeu da varinha de Voldemort e atingiu Lílian em cheio. Ela tombou de lado, deixando o embrulho de panos com seu filho rolar pelo chão de madeira. Voldemort apontou a varinha diretamente para a cabeça de Harry. Lançou a maldição e esta voltou com maior poder, derrotando-o.

Depois de limpar sua boca que tinha o horrível gosto de vomito, Harry engatinhou até o corpo de Lílian e abraçou-a fervorosamente. Mal teve tempo de despedir-se e viu que o nevoeiro voltou a cobri-lo.

Somente mais uma dupla estava lutando, aparentemente, inconsciente da nova chegada. Harry viu Sirius desviar do jato de luz vermelha de Bellatrix: ele estava rindo dela.

- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! - gritou, sua voz ecoava na sala cavernosa.

O segundo jato de luz o acertou diretamente no peito. O riso não saiu completamente de seu rosto mas seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Harry soltou Neville, que estava incapaz de fazer algo. Estava pulando os degraus novamente, pegando sua varinha enquanto Dumbledore também virou em direção do balcão.

Pareceu pegar Sirius numa geração avançada: seu corpo, curvado em um gracioso arco, enquanto afundava para trás no áspero véu, suspenso pelo arco.

Harry viu no olhar uma mistura de medo e surpresa em seu padrinho, gasto, uma vez bonito, enquanto caía através da velha entrada e desaparecia por trás do véu, que se sacudia agitado, apesar do vento forte, depois caiu de volta no lugar.

Harry escutou um grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange mas sabia que isso não significava nada - Sirius só tinha caído através da passagem arcada e ele reapareceria do outro lado em qualquer minuto...

Mas Sirius não apareceu.

- SIRIUS! - Harry gritou. - SIRIUS!

Ele se estendeu no chão, sua respiração veio em cauterizadas arfadas. Sirius tinha que estar logo atrás da cortina, ele, Harry poderia puxá-lo de volta...

Mas enquanto se alcançava o chão e corria a toda velocidade até o balcão Lupin agarrou Harry pelo peito, puxando-o de volta.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry...

- Pegue-o! Salve-o, ele está simplesmente lá dentro!

- ...É muito tarde Harry.

- Nós ainda podemos alcançá-lo... - Harry se debateu dura e cruelmente mas Lupin não o deixaria ir...

- Não ha nada que você possa fazer, Harry... Nada... Ele se foi.

Reviver a morte do seu padrinho fora extremamente doloroso para Harry. Ele assistia a tudo aflito quando o nevoeiro começou a envolvê-lo – pela última vez. Um estranho formigamento apossou o corpo de Harry. Quando ele se encontrou no hospital em que ele veria Draco morrer mais uma vez, sentiu que sua presença ali era maior do que de um espírito.

Correu em direção ao corredor onde Draco estava hospitalizado, um enfermeiro disse que ele não poderia entrar no quarto, mas Harry apenas apontou a varinha e ele saiu do caminho. Quando entrou no quarto, sentiu suas pernas estremecerem. Draco estava deitado na cama, de olhos fechados – e vivo – embora sua respiração fosse devagar. Harry aproximou-se dele, ficou ao lado da ama e segurou a mão pálida do menino. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Harry, ele soluçava enquanto tentava falar.

- Harry – Draco disse baixinho, abrindo os olhos – que bom que você esta aqui. Eu pensei que não viria.

- Oh – Harry engasgou chorando – Draco, não me deixe outra vez – ele suplicou – você precisa lutar!

Draco começou a perder o foco da visão, suas mãos tremiam e ele começou a agonizar, sua respiração ficou mais lenta – Harry, eu me recordo o último verão, o que passamos juntos. – ele disse enquanto as lembranças vinham à tona – nós dividimos o nosso amor... E os ventos trazem aquelas noites que passamos juntos.

Harry colocou a cabeça no colo de Draco e chorou compulsivamente. Ele estava morrendo.

- Harry – Draco o chamou pela última vez – porque esta tudo tão nublado? – ele suspirou – esta tão frio aqui...Devo sonhar que o verão chegou e estaremos juntos outra vez.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Harry ergueu o olhar e viu que Draco o fitava ternamente. A cor Esvaziou-se do rosto rapidamente.

- Draco, eu estou aqui. – Harry disse tomando o rosto dele com as mãos – fale comigo, Droga! – Harry deu um tapa no rosto do menino. – Ande seu filho da puta! – ele já estava em histeria – Você não pode me deixar, não faça isso comigo...

Uma mão leve tocou no ombro de Harry e tudo escureceu. Um forte feixe de luz o segurou, de modo suspenso, no ar no meio do nada. Finalmente, Harry deu um último suspiro e morreu. Naquele instante ele parou de sofrer.

**-CONSIDERAÇÕES FINAIS DO AUTOR-**

Encontrei um pouco de dificuldades para terminar a história. Desde o começo eu escolhi um final em que tudo acabaria mal e ninguém sairia feliz. O nível de compreensão da trama é forte, talvez seja preciso reler tudo várias vezes, já que a partir da "primeira" morte do Draco, tudo pode ficar confuso. Para quem achou o final mal explicado, talvez este parágrafo possa esclarecer algumas idéias que eu talvez não tenha sido capaz de descrever: Harry desejava muito saber se Draco o amava. Para isso, aproveitou a aula de Herbologia para extrair Cenokel, uma planta utilizada na preparação da poção da verdade. Acontece que de cada planta, só deve-se extrair 5ml de pus. Cada ML acima dessa medida, é extremamente venenosa. Então Harry envenenou Draco de maneira acidental. Draco morre e Voldemort vai até Hogwarts. Diz ao garoto que poderá ajudá-lo, permitindo que ele veja seus entes mortos mais uma vez, porém só poderia realizar essa magia se Harry fosse para um plano espiritual. Depois que Harry é beijado pelo dementador, ele passa a viver em outra dimensão, onde a sua vida era totalmente diferente e seus pais estavam vivos, mas ele só poderia viver seis horas com cada pessoa morta, já que Voldemort usou aquela falha astral para projetar Harry no reino dos mortos. Além de pagar com a morte para rever essas pessoas, Harry foi obrigado a reviver a morte de cada uma delas, tendo o direito de intervir nos momentos finais da vida de Draco, despedindo-se dignamente dele, e morrendo logo em seguida.

A seguir, vai uma lista de músicas que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia "Assunto de Meninos".

ERA

- Gladiator Theme;

- Don't Go Away;

- Misere Mani;

- Divano;

- Sad;

- Spiritu - Silencium

Outros títulos: Kate Bush; Enigma; After Forever, The Calling e Elton John.


	2. Todos os Capítulos

**ASSUNTO DE MENINOS**

**Sinopse: **O maior erro de Harry foi deixar seu coração ser consumido por um puro amor. Apaixonado religiosamente por seu rival Draco Malfoy, ele se deparou com um grande problema – descobrir se Draco nutria os mesmos sentimentos por ele. Empenhado na fabricação de uma poção, Harry coloca em jogo algo muito mais além da sua reputação: o pescoço de outra pessoa foi para a guilhotina, e depois de perder a chance de com concertar tudo, o destino lhe concede mais uma chance, chegou o dia em que Harry Potter finalmente seria feliz, mesmo que por poucas horas.

**Nota do Autor: **Escrever esta estória foi um grande desafio já que é a minha primeira experiência em Slash, e sinto muito por decepcionar muitas pessoas fãs deste gênero, já que eu não escrevi cenas de sexo. Não é do meu feitio fazer tramas deste gênero, não fui capaz. Apenas me deliciei com um trágico romance, entretanto, enquanto termino de revisar toda a trama, iniciei um novo trabalho: as garotas irão ganhar uma versão feminina desta obra, em breve estará saindo "Assunto de Meninas". Prometo que serei mais pervertido nas cenas de sexo. Baseado em um grande sucesso dos cinemas, e misturando diversas obras literárias Britânicas e Norte-Americanas, A Fan Fictions "Assunto de Meninos" mostra uma nova face do Slash. E esta Fics também mostra minha péssima memória com nomes, minha falta de criatividade para trabalhar com poções e feitiços. Revela também que eu só conheço uma única espécie de coruja: as de Igreja.

**Contato: **No MSN, estou no e-mail no Orkut estou como Fabio Jr (ainda não coloquei fotos nem adicionei muita gente) e talvez me encontrem em algum desses links: www.sasdelli. e www.slasher. UM-

_O chamado para a Dor._

De certa maneira – a mais inexplicável possível – os Jardins de Hogwarts davam a Harry uma sensação de conforto, como se pudesse sentir seu pai, ali ao seu lado, apenas o Tiago Potter da época dos Marotos... O lago de águas escuras e misteriosas, o maldito salgueiro lutador, o gramado orvalhado daquela bela manhã de domingo e... Draco Malfoy perambulando sozinho e sem rumo pelas margens do lago. O garoto franzia levemente as sobrancelhas, em protesto aos fortes raios de sol que se despedia do final de verão. Malfoy aparentemente não notou que estava sendo observado por Harry, que estava sentado (e também sozinho) a uns quinze metros dele, embaixo de uma copa de carvalho. Draco aparentava uma rara serenidade mesclada de tristeza. Agora, cabisbaixo, Malfoy parou de andar e sentou-se as margens do lago. Os olhos acinzentados marejavam de lágrimas. Ele escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos, apoiando a testa nos braços cruzados. Draco precisava de respostas – o mais rápido possível. Já havia se decidido, colocaria um ponto final na história antes que ele perdesse o controle sob a situação. A noite anterior o deixou muito embaraçado, ainda que ninguém soubesse do ocorrido, e mesmo que nada de mais tenha acontecido, ele não deveria ter se deixado seduzir-se em um primeiro momento. "Oh Deus! Aqueles olhos...".

A depressão foi impiedosa com os dois. Harry e Draco, mesmo vivendo realidades opostas, sofriam do mesmo problema: descobriram sentimentos confusos, alheios ao que se passava ao seu redor – descobriram muito mais: um sentimento bem diferente do ódio ou desprezo por seu rival.

Harry recordou-se dos momentos da noite anterior. Fora um sábado agitado, muitos alunos já lotavam a biblioteca da Madame Pince, em busca de livros, especificamente que tratassem sobre Quadribol – isso porque todas as casas estavam precisando de jogadores. Harry estava sentindo-se sozinho e a presença de Rony ou da Mione não melhorava as coisas. Queria um instante para pensar e a nova temporada de Quadribol o deixava nervoso. Saiu andando por entre uma das prateleiras de livros, buscando exemplares do Pasquim – até as revistas do pai de Luna o ajudaria a melhorar sua passageira crise emocional. Harry ficou muito frágil com a morte de Sírius e pequenos empecilhos se tornaram ara ele coisas estúpidas, não merecedoras de atenção. Harry avistou um curioso exemplar chamado "O Manual de boa conduta para Aurores". Quando o puxou da instante, o lugar vago pelo livro deu visão a Harry de um belo par de olhos de alguém que estava do outro lado do corredor. Harry ficou nas pontas dos pés, querendo saber de quem era aqueles olhos cinzas que tanto o encantou. Foi uma tarefa impossível, porque a pessoa dona dos olhos estava a uma altura que só podia-se ver os olhos. O coração de Harry disparou quando a pessoa do outro lado começou a fitá-lo também. Era estranha a maneira confortante que ele recebia o olhar. Sentiu que aquele alguém era muito especial, que também havia passado por maus momentos e ele sentiu o desejo de conhecer quem era.

Draco, do outro lado da prateleira, buscava um livro com feitiços para animar, no momento em que foi puxar um grosso livro, alguém do outro lado da prateleira o puxou rapidamente. Quando Malfoy foi protestar, indagando que tinha visto o livro primeiro, percebeu que um par de olhos verdes e estranhamente vivos, que o encarou através do pequeno espaço entre os livros. Notou muitas coisas escondidas no olhar tímido que se encontrava ao oposto da estante. Uma sensação maravilhosa apossou o coração de Draco e o acordou para o inevitável – que um dia ele encontraria uma pessoa que com aquele tipo de olhar, seria capaz de cicatrizar suas mais densas feridas. Vagarosamente, começou a caminhar para a ponta da prateleira, a fim de ver quem era o dono dos olhos verdes. A pessoa do outro lado também acompanhava ansiosamente os seus passos.

Ambos sorriam com o olhar, e agora caminhavam depressa em direção ao fim do corredor. Os fundos da biblioteca estava escuro e deserto, e eles corriam cada vez mais, em busca daqueles olhos mágicos que eram capazes de explicar o todo sentido de tudo que eles sofriam ou os perturbava. Para Harry e Draco, aqueles pares de olhos desconhecidos, eram da pessoa que os ajudaria a superar tudo... Faltava menos de um metro para o grande encontro – "Como ainda não haviam se conhecido?" Cada um deles se perguntava. Aquele era o momento, ambos viraram e...

Potter? – Draco perguntou incrédulo, chocado ao ver de quem era os lindos olhos verdes.

Oh, meu Deus. – Harry disse embaraçado, mas tentando recuperar a postura rapidamente. – Era você o tempo todo...

Do que você esta falando? – Draco perguntou na defensiva. Estava dando uma de desentendido. Foi o melhor plano que elaborou instantaneamente.

Nada... bom – Harry ficou vermelho por agir como estúpido, precisava concertar a situação – Acho melhor eu ir embora.

Esta foi a melhor idéia que você já teve. – Draco respondeu grosseiramente. Tinha ficado desapontado.

Os dois se deram às costas e caminharam em direções opostas. Harry pressentiu que a história não acabaria daquela maneira. Nunca havia sentido algo assim por Cho Chang, e Draco conseguiu revirar em seu coração, antigos sentimentos há muito tempo adormecidos. Nenhum deles tinha conseguido dormir muito bem à noite. Se perguntavam se o outro tinha sentido aquele momento mágico do qual tinham vivenciado. Agora, ali nas margens do lago, ao observar o Draco, Harry ficou viajando, imaginando como deveria ter ocorrido o encontro no fim do corredor... Isso não ajudava em muita coisa. Que diabos iriam fazer se não desprezassem um ao outro? Qual a reação que ele deveria esperar por parte de Draco. Harry viu que estava indo longe demais. Eles apenas se confundiram, ouve apenas um mal entendido era ridículo misturar as coisas – principalmente pelo rumo que Harry estava a conduzindo.

Mas Harry não poderia deixar de cogitar. O rosto de Malfoy a sua frente – na verdade a poucos metros – o inspirava em muitos aspectos, ficou com os pensamentos tão longe que mal percebeu a aproximação do garoto, que se sentiu ameaçado por Harry estar olhando-o tão demoradamente e sem disfarçar o foco.

Harry quase gritou de susto ao dar com Draco parado em sua frente, naquele instante.

Que diabos você estava me olhando? – Draco perguntou nervoso – perdeu alguma coisa em mim?

Cale essa boca – Harry disse tateando o bolso da calça buscando a varinha, pressentindo um confronto. – Qual o motivo para que eu o olhasse?

Ontem...- Draco ia dizendo, mas parou ao perceber que seria errado mencionar o episódio da biblioteca.

Não vai terminar? – Harry disse demonstrando querer abrir o jogo – Bem que você ficou curioso para saber quem era do outro lado, hein? – Harry pirraçou.

Não seja tolo, Potter! Não coloque palavras na minha boca! – Draco disse na defensiva.

Vou é calar sua boca com uma azaração! – Harry ameaçou, apontando a varinha para o rosto do Sonserino.

Sentindo as coisas esquentarem, Draco soltou entre um resmungo: "e porque não deixa a varinha de lado e brigamos no punho?".

No momento em que disse isso, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem com a rápida investida de Harry sobre o seu peito. Caiu no chão gramado, batendo violentamente a cabeça no queixo de Harry. Os dois rolaram no chão, debatendo-se. Infelizmente não havia ninguém por perto para separar a briga, já que estavam afastados do castelo. Draco nocauteou Harry rapidamente, deixando o garoto estirado no gramado de barriga para cima. O dominou sentando na virilha do Harry e abriu os braços dele segurando-o pelas mãos. Harry ficou imóvel, quando abriu os olhos, a imagem a sua frente entrou em foco, na armação dos óculos tortos. Viu Draco encima de si, ofegante pela briga, com os cabelos empapados de suor. Sentindo que ia perder suas forças, Draco posicionou-se mais firmemente sobre o colo do inimigo.

Não me amole mais – Draco vociferou entre os dentes.

Saia de cima de mim, ou vai se arrepender – Harry disse desesperado, pressentindo que o pior estava para acontecer...

Arre! – Draco gritou, saltando do colo de Harry para o gramado – O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – disse incrédulo, olhando para o volume formado na frente da calça de Harry.

Você... – Harry gaguejou – eu... Eu disse para você sair de cima de mim – ele corou, levantou-se e tentou esconder sua excitação precoce.

Seu imundo! – Draco falou com desprezo e virou a costa, correndo em direção ao castelo.

Harry, desencorajado de insistir alguma coisa com Draco, só voltou para o castelo quando chegou à hora do jantar. Culpou-se por ter alimentado uma espécie de sentimento em relação ao Malfoy. Isso não tinha futuro. Estava condenado a sofrer de um amor proibido. Jamais poderia suportar o Chamado para a Dor – Depressão.

Quando chegou na torre da Gryffindor, ele foi extremamente grosso com Rony e Mione que ficaram preocupados ao ver o rosto de Harry manchado de lágrimas. Ele se isolou no dormitório e demorou muito para pegar no sono.

**-CAPÍTULO DOIS-**

O segredo de Rony Weasley 

Harry escutou algo de vidro se quebrar quando ele tateou o criado mudo e apanhou os óculos. Quando olhou para o relógio, que marcava três da manhã, chegou à conclusão que não poderia mais ficar deitado na cama sem ao menos conseguir tirar um cochilo. A insônia dava-se porque sua mente não parava de pensar em Draco Malfoy. – Afinal – Harry dizia para si – Até quando vou ficar me torturando? Por fim, desistiu de esforçar-se contra a insônia e decidiu sair do dormitório para desanuviar as idéias. A sala Comunal da Gryffindor não estava sozinha. Impressionado, deparou-se com Rony afundado na poltrona enfrente a lareira.

Também não consegue dormir? – Rony disse erguendo a sobrancelha, um tanto pego de surpresa por imaginar que ninguém apareceria por ai naquelas horas.

Eu só vim beber água – Harry mentiu.

E a jarra de água ao lado da sua cama? – Rony indagou.

Esta vazia, os elfos devem estar em greve – Harry mentiu pela segunda vez, dando um sorriso cínico e fazendo uma anotação mental de quando entrar no quarto, esvaziar a jarra com um feitiço.

- Você tem agido de maneira estranha desde sábado. Maltratou a mim e a Mione quando perguntamos se você queria nos dizer algo – Rony comentou, zangado.

Harry abriu a boca, indignado e pronto para protestar mas Rony o cortou – "e ainda você foi se deitar sem nos dar uma palavra". – ele concluiu, baixando as sobrancelhas. Harry sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, achando que qualquer desculpa seria melhor que a verdade. Mas qual verdade? Harry tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, precisava chegar a uma conclusão. Ao lembrar dos misteriosos olhos do Malfoy através das prateleiras, sem imaginar que eram dele, Harry sentiu um aperto no coração. Os olhos de Malfoy expressavam uma pureza e paz se espírito que lhe causava um _Clímax _inexplicável. Estaria ele verdadeiramente, amando seu rival?

"Não seja grotesco" – Harry pensou – "Esses sentimentos estão misturados". Ao lembrar de Rony ao seu lado, decidiu contar algo que não tivesse menção ao nome do Malfoy.

Eu sinto muito – Harry conseguiu dizer, afinal precisava despistar o amigo – De manhã eu também vou conversar com a Hermione. Eu fiquei irritado ao escutar um boato que Snape estava tentando me impedir de jogar Quadribol. – ele mentiu pela terceira vez.

É mesmo? – Rony disse surpreso, não esperava que Harry fosse ceder tão cedo e abrir o jogo – Então na próxima aula de poções na terça-feira, vou jogar umas bombas de bosta do escritório dele – Rony concluiu com um soco amistoso no ombro direito de Harry, seguidamente, colocou-se de pé – eu preciso me deitar, aquela dorzinha nas costas esta me matando!

Espere um instante – Harry segurou Rony pelo braço – você não me disse o que fazia aqui sozinho.

Nada! – Rony respondeu depressa demais, ao perceber seu erro corou loucamente e tentou reparar – eu estava estudando – ele apanhou um livro de poções na mesa redonda do centro da sala – Não estou muito a fim de tomar bronca do Snape, não é?

Harry deu com os ombros, mostrando não acreditar, contudo resolveu se recolher. Desconfiava de algo em Rony, e não se deu por vencido. Despediu-se do amigo que disse que não ia dormir mais, e que resolvera estudar um pouco mais. Dentro do quarto, Harry apanhou a capa de invisibilidade e retornou mansamente para a sala Comunal. O livro de poções jazia ao lado da lareira, e Rony caminhava nervoso na sala, de um lado para o outro. Harry quase não percebeu alguém atravessando a passagem da mulher gorda.

Rony aparentemente deu um fim a sua aflição ao ver o rosto de um garoto sair debaixo de uma capa preta, Harry o reconheceu de imediato: era Justino Finch-Fletchley, da Hufflepuff! O garoto que anos antes, acusara Harry de ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin, que tinha vindo para reabrir a Câmara Secreta! Harry, pressentindo que logo seria descoberto, encaminhou-se silenciosamente para um canto da sala, de frente para o sofá, afim de não ser pego. Depois de darem uma olhada rápida ao redor, Rony tomou o garoto em seus braços e os dois começaram a se beijar ferozmente. Com muita pressa, arrancaram suas roupas, ficando apenas de roupas de baixo. Ambos exibiam um grande volume apertado dentro da sunga. Rony deitou-se no sofá e Justino foi para cima dele. Harry sentiu um início de excitação ao ver os dois namorando. Primeiro, ficou horrorizado ao vê-los se beijando, agora admirava o corpo dos dois.

Fletchley, de cabelos louros e olhos verdes, deixaram Harry a ponto de entrar em êxtase! O corpo liso, pele branca, levemente bronzeada. Para dezesseis anos, Justino Finch-Fletchley ainda tinha muito de um menino, menos o membro que começou a pulsar para fora da sunga. Rony apanhou-o e começou a acariciá-lo com a língua, engolindo-o logo em seguida. Justino foi ao delírio! Inclinou a cabeça levemente para trás, de olhos fechados e soltando pequenos gemidos, movimentou os quadris, obrigando Rony a engolir seu membro quase por inteiro. Rony acariciava os testículos de Finch com a mão direita, e ele passou a mão para as costas do menino, enfiando a mão esquerda dentro da sunga, e apalpava o bumbum do garoto com muita vontade. Logo os dois estavam completamente nus. Justino ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, para poder chupar Rony que estava sentado. Ele tocava o pênis de Rony com delicadeza e o engolia de forma que Rony contorcia-se todo de prazer.

Os dois chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, apenas no sexo oral, deixando Harry um tanto decepcionado, já que ele esperava por uma penetração. No grande momento, Rony e Justino estavam chupando um ao outro ao mesmo tempo. Os discretos gemidos deixavam Harry com alucinações. Ele não resistiu e descobriu-se acariciando o próprio pênis. O massageou o membro e continuou olhando os dois que estavam transando loucamente. Harry sentiu as pernas tremerem no instante em que sua mão se encheu de prazer e o fez gozar.

Justino já estava vestido quando Harry terminou de se limpar silenciosamente, ele correu para seu quarto, antes que Rony entrasse lá e desse por falta dele. Em menos de um minuto, Rony entrou no quarto, depois de certificar-se que Harry não havia saído de lá, deitou-se na sua cama e fechou a cortina. Harry já estava coberto quando ele entrou no quarto. Não se deu ao trabalho de fingir que dormia porque sua cortina estava fechada.

Então era isso: Harry não era o único que tinha segredos. Rony Weasley – seu melhor amigo – também era igual a ele. Harry jamais, mesmo em seus sonhos mais delirantes, havia cogitado este lado de Rony. Nunca teve motivos para suspeitar do amigo. Se na própria Gryffindor havia sob o conhecimento de Harry duas pessoas (incluindo ele), o que haveria então de secreto em todo o castelo? E era certo pensar desta maneira, porque mesmo até o dia anterior, Harry não sabia que ele sentia-se atraído por garotos. Isso podia ser aceito sobre um determinado ponto de vista, tomando por exemplo o caso de Rony: o menino estava namorando um garoto mais "receptivo" aos olhos dos Gryffindors, entretanto Harry não estava apaixonado apenas por um Slytherin – ele amava Draco Malfoy, o seu maior rival em todas as classificações possíveis sobre o teto de Hogwarts. Fora dos portões, ele só odiava a Lord Voldemort. Por sabedoria, Harry tomou uma decisão drástica (que poderia mudar rapidamente). Ele concluiu que fazia menos de três meses que ele estava em luto por seu padrinho Sírius Black e também tinha acabado de perder totalmente o seu interesse por Cho Chang, da Ravenclaw.

Com base nestas ocorrências, enganou-se dizendo para seu ego que ele misturou seus sentimentos, que ele estava carente e sentia apenas compaixão por Draco Malfoy – porque o pai dele iria a julgamento depois do inquérito aberto pelo Ministério da Magia.

- É mentira! – Harry disse abafando a voz com a mão, socando o travesseiro logo em seguida – Deus! Porque eu o amo tanto? Porque ele tem que me odiar? Porque meu coração dispara quando ele olha nos meus olhos? Porque minhas pernas tremem quando eu ouço a sua voz? – Harry estancou seus soluços quando seu coração não agüentou mais e o fez explodir em lágrimas todas as perguntas que ele não tinha respostas.

Ele dormiu murmurando febrilmente o nome de Draco Malfoy.

**-CAPÍTULO TRÊS-**

Cenokel 

Finalmente, algo além de Lord Voldemort preocupava a Harry: e se outra pessoa já tivesse visto Rony e Justino juntos? Eles foram imprudentes por se encontrarem na sala Comunal da Gryffindor. Mesmo se fossem surpreendidos sem estarem se tocando, sempre foi expressamente proibida a entrada de alunos de outras casas que não fossem a sua. As regras de Hogwarts eram claras a respeito disso, mas Harry não conseguia imaginar qual punição eles receberiam se Alvo Dumbledore soubesse da infração. Harry preocupou-se tanto com eles, que nem lembrava mais do Malfoy – até o momento que este entrou no grande salão para fazer seu desjejum.

Draco passou por entre as mesas sem fazer cerimônias. Calado, sentou-se entre Crabble e Goyle, e lançou um olhar fuzilante, exclusivo e cheio de rancor para Potter, então se voltou para seu prato de cereais regado a mel e mingau.

Rony chegou logo depois, acompanhado da Hermione. A menina trazia uns rolos de pergaminho e a mochila nas costas estava abarrotada de livros, forçando-a a curvar a coluna – como de costume desde o terceiro ano. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Harry, mostrando uma disposição tão motivada quanto de uma lesma. Rony, ao extremo, exibia um largo sorriso débil e os cabelos ruivos levemente inclinados sobre as sobrancelhas.

Mudou o visual? – Harry queria puxar um assunto.

Acordei disposto hoje, queria inovar – Rony respondeu, servindo-se de salsichas saltitantes e torradas com geléia de morango.

Nem parece que você passou a madrugada estudando – Harry comentou.

Hermione desviou sua atenção do seu suco de laranja e voltou-se para Harry – "Quem você disse que passou a noite estudando?" – ela Perguntou, fingindo incredulidade.

O Weasley – Rony respondeu referindo-se a ele mesmo – Porém, deixando minha vida escolar de lado, lembrei-me que Harry queria te dizer algo...

Tirando que a madrugada do Rony deve ter sido ótima – Harry disse atiçando, dando duplo sentido a frase – Eu lhe devo desculpas, Mione.

Esta perdoado – ela disse entre um bocejo e um gole de suco – Por Deus, estou exausta. Eu também passei a noite estudando. Estive na Biblioteca, procurando um novo decreto de proteção aos elfos. O Ministério da Magia esta trabalhando arduamente para conquistar as criaturas mágicas. – ela emendou – o estranho, é que por volta das quatro da madrugada, enquanto eu voltava para a torre da Gryffindor, topei com o Justino Finch-Fletchley da Hufflepuff. Depois que ele se recuperou do susto de chocar-se comigo entre os degraus do sexto e sétimo andar, disse que estava vindo da torre de astronomia. Jurou guardar segredo do meu assalto à biblioteca se eu ficasse calada quanto a ele estudar as estrelas para reforçar suas notas de astronomia.

O sinal tocou no momento em que Rony decidiu não comentar nada. Desconfiou da Hermione, mas não pode deixar de se intimidar com a piadinha lançada por Harry. Será que ele sabia algo?

Dois tempos de Herbologia, não? – Mione disse jogando a mochila nas costas – Harry, você me faria à gentileza de levar meus pergaminhos?

Claro – Harry disse de praxe. Esses pedidos da Hermione tornaram-se Clichês. Ela jamais conseguia dar conta de carregar todo o seu material.

No caminho para as estufas, Hermione entediou os garotos, falando sobre a nova dei de proteção aos elfos domésticos. Harry ficou satisfeito quando a professora Sprout pediu para os alunos formarem duplas. Ele não ficou admirado quando Justino Finch-Fletchley aproximou-se de Rony e formou par com ele. Sem opções, fez dupla com Mione, que já começava a preparar outro discurso sobre elfos, entretanto a professora disse que os alunos deveriam utilizar os abafadores de som que estavam sobre a mesa ao lado das ervilhas rosa-pink.

Na aula de hoje vamos trabalhar com os legumes Cenokel. – Sprout dizia - São cenouras cantoras de Blues. Acontece que as oitavas que elas cantam são acima de B+ (bê maior), o que é suficiente para fritar o cérebro de qualquer um. Poucos sabem, mas estas cenokels são parte dos ingredientes utilizados no preparo da poção da verdade. Alguém tem algo a acrescentar?

Religiosamente, Hermione ergueu a mão.

Srta. Granger? – Sprout pediu.

Há bruxos que afirmam que a Cenokel é uma raiz resultante da cruza de mandrágoras com visgo do diabo... – Mione respondeu.

Puro boato – Luna Lovegood disse lunaticamente – uma tia minha planta Cenokel há séculos! Ela as obteve cruzando urtigas de catapora com abóboras esqueléticas. É só cultivá-las com bosta de vampiro...

Obrigado por seu comentário construtivo – Sprout cortou Luna educadamente – Bem, pessoal, cada dupla tem um vaso com sua Cenokel. Vocês devem apenas espremer os ramos do Cenokel. O líquido leitoso extraído, devem ser depositado nestes frascos (ela mostrou pequenos frascos de vidro para a turma) . Retirem apenas 5ml da Cenokel. Etiquetem com os seus nomes e me devolvam.

O que a professora não explicou é que cada ml da Cenokel levava quase dez minutos para ser extraído, o que deu tempo de sobra para Harry observar o comportamento de Rony e Justino Finch-Fletchley. Hermione não dizia nada por causa dos pompons que abafavam o som. Apenas gesticulava ordens para Harry desenvasar a Cenokel. O que saiu da terra fofa era uma cenoura com expressões faciais bem humanas, tinham boca, orelhas, um corte no lugar do nariz e nada de olhos. Dava para notar que elas cantavam a plenos pulmões, e Harry não arriscou tirar os protetores de som. Aquela aula de herbologia causava a Harry um Dejavú – Provavelmente porque as Cenokel são parecidíssimas com as Mandrágoras. No fim da aula, Harry retirou uma ml a mais da Cenokel e guardou num frasco extra que estava na sua mesa. Sem que ninguém percebesse, guardou o frasco no bolso da calça. Rony e Justino ainda voltaram conversando para o castelo. Almoçaram juntos, o que não levantou suspeita nenhuma, já que a Gryffindor e a Hufflepuff carregam um histórico de boa amizade de longa-data, permitindo que alunos das duas casas almoçarem juntos, na mesma mesa. Harry sentiu dor de cotovelo. Adoraria que Draco pudesse almoçar e jantar ao seu lado...

Harry engoliu a comida e saiu apressado em direção a biblioteca. Já tinha um plano em mente: prepararia uma pequena porção de Veritassendium e daria um jeito de Draco Tomá-la. O surpreenderia e faria a pergunta que tanto o aflige em saber a resposta. Será que Harry estava indo longe demais? Sentir desejos por Malfoy era até conceptível, mas forçá-lo ao mesmo era correto? "Entretanto – Harry pensou com seus botões – eu não estou forçando-o a sentir o mesmo que eu. Quero apenas saber o que ele pensa depois do que aconteceu na biblioteca".Depois de _conseguir_ a receita na área reservada, Harry começou a trabalhar secretamente na poção. Arduamente, durante um mês, procurou todos os ingredientes. Alguns, ele comprou em catálogos, outros foram entregues por correio-coruja. Por fim, a poção estava pronta. Iria testá-la naquela tarde, véspera do dia das bruxas. Bolou um plano para atrair Draco e faria com que ele tomasse a poção. Seria um pouco difícil, já que Draco, sendo um bruxo criado em contato com a Magia, aprendera a não aceitar nada dos outros, principalmente tratando-se de inimigos.

Sentiu em todos aqueles dias, que estava cada vez mais apaixonado por Draco. Não suportaria carregar o fardo, e Draco se distanciou o máximo de Harry naquelas últimas semanas, reduzindo suas expectativas. O garoto nem fazia mais piadinhas sobre Harry. Milagrosamente, Rony também parou de ser amolado. Harry sentiu que Draco estava-o desprezando – isto era péssimo.

Ele acertou os últimos preparativos e torceu para que tudo saísse como o planejado.

**-CAPÍTULO QUATRO-**

_A verdade. _

A sala comunal da Slytherin estava cheia quando Draco Malfoy passou por ela se arrastando entre Crabble e Goyle, sem dizer uma única palavra. Dirigiu-se para o dormitório e se jogou na cama sem tirar a roupa. Com um movimento rápido da varinha, a cortina se fechou envolta da sua cama, tirando-o do risco de ficar exposto caso não conseguisse controlar suas emoções. Havia muito tempo que ele estava evitando seus amigos, sentia que no momento em que abrisse a boca, acabaria contando tudo. Ele sentia muita falta de um amigo diferente para se abrir. Foi ao acaso que ele encontrou Harry na biblioteca. Jamais tinha olhado para Potter sobre a sombra de outras intenções, sempre o via como um garoto arrogante que desejava sobressair-se da grande massa. Porém, o destino o fez acordar de um sonho de ilusões que ele havia criado a muito tempo, de maneira de esconder a sua dor. Lembrou-se mais uma vez da noite em que estivera buscando um bom livro para ler. Na verdade ele estava apenas matando o tempo, caminhando amarguradamente. Batia o dedo indicador sobre a lombada dos livros, buscando algo de inédito.

Finalmente tinha encontrado um romance sobre a época da caça as bruxas, no instante em que havia puxado o exemplar, um rosto na altura dos olhos surgiu no vão entre a prateleira dos dois corredores. Draco se deparou com vivos olhos verdes escondidos do outro lado da prateleira. Malfoy conseguiu penetrar a fundo nos anéis do par de olhos verdes. Pressentiu que aquela pessoa tinha o poder de curar todas as suas feridas. Aquele era o alguém que já havia experimentado o amargo sofrimento das trevas. Ele precisava dar a volta no corredor e aliviar o final da sua busca. Finalmente havia encontrado a pessoa perfeita... Com certeza esta pessoa era visitante, pois ele nunca a encontrara em Hogwarts. Quando começou a caminhar em direção a ponta do corredor, a dito-cujo, dona dos olhos o acompanhou com igual curiosidade. Havia urgência em sua maneira de contemplá-lo, o que deixou Draco mais apreensivo... Quem seria? Quando topou com Harry o fitando inexpressivamente, sentiu o chão fugindo dos seus pés, não podia desmaiar ali mesmo.

Prontamente não poderia mais fugir. Se ele ao menos pudesse chegar em Harry... Temia que o garoto zombasse dele, mas o outro episódio no jardim acabou com todas as suas dúvidas. Andava solitário na margem do lago. Queria refletir, ele tinha absoluta certeza que não sentia atração por meninas, mas chegar a ponto de amar a Harry loucamente estava fora de questão. O melhor a fazer era esquecer tudo o que aconteceu na biblioteca... "Que Droga!" – Draco disse a si, os olhos verdes não saiam de sua cabeça!

As piores memórias de Malfoy começaram a vir em sua frente. Tudo era sempre relacionado ao seu trauma...

- Deus, seu cretino filho da puta! – Draco resmungou atirando uma pedra no leito do lago – Porque você deixou ele tocar em mim? – As lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face. Começou a se lembrar de quando seu pai entrou de noite no seu quarto, ele tinha apenas sete anos de idade... "esqueça isso, já passou". Depois de secar as lágrimas com a manga da camiseta, virou-se para ver se alguém o viu chorando, então encontrou Harry a poucos metros dele, estava sentado, só, embaixo de uma arvore. Não havia ninguém por perto num raio de quilômetros. Não perderia a chance, iria provocá-lo, e saber se ele o viu chorando.

"Então discutimos e ele partiu para cima de mim" – Draco falou com a cara enfiada no travesseiro enquanto fazia uma retrospectiva de semanas atrás. Sua mente voltou para aquela tarde ensolarada, no momento em que ele mobilizou Harry, ficando encima dele. Em poucos segundos sentiu o membro do menino pulsar embaixo de si! Ele havia deixado Harry excitado, queria amá-lo ali mesmo, mas ainda precisava de mais provas que ele também o desejava.

Decidiu tudo em poucos segundos – colocaria tudo limpo, iria dizer a Harry que ele era o maior amor de sua vida. Pouco se importava se ele estava com maus pensamentos e não soube interpretar corretamente os sinais em Harry. Por isso Draco foi até o corujal. Rabiscou um bilhete a Harry, marcando um encontro para aquele instante. Obviamente essa era uma atitude desesperadora, ainda mais porque ele desprezou Harry no último mês. Imaginava que se ignorasse o menino, conseguiria esquecê-lo assim, tão facilmente.

Uma coruja de igreja bicou a janela de vidro do dormitório dos meninos. Harry tinha acabado de entrar e ele era o único no quarto. Apanhou o bilhete com a coruja e viu que o bilhete era endereçado a ele:

_Potter, esteja na sala de feitiços em dez minutos._

_Nada de truques, vá sem varinha._

_Draco Malfoy._

Por instinto, Harry cheirou o bilhete e sentiu o perfume suave que Draco estava usando no dia em que saíram no tapa quando se encontraram nos jardins... Deveria arriscar? O que Malfoy queria lhe dizer de tamanha urgência? Resolveu colocar seu plano em prática – iria matar dois Dementadores com um patrono só! Apanhou a poção da verdade e achou aquele momento propício para saber a verdade.Por precaução, pegou apenas a capa de invisibilidade. Fechou a cortina envolta da sua cama, assim, se Rony aparecesse, pensaria que ele estava dormindo, afinal, já eram quase onze horas da noite. Cobriu-se com a capa e saiu silenciosamente da Gryffindor. Filch e Madame Nora, segundo o mapa do maroto, encontravam-se na sala de troféus. Harry correu por passagens secretas e em cinco minutos já estava de frente para a porta da sala de feitiços do professor Fliwick. Suas mãos estavam suadas quando ele tocou na maçaneta e a girou cautelosamente.

O coração de Draco disparou no instante em que a porta se abriu sozinha. Escutou apenas o som de passos mas não via ninguém. Ficou aliviado ao ver o corpo de Harry sair debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. Quando teve certeza que o garoto estava sozinho, saiu do seu esconderijo.

Eu tinha certeza que você sempre teve uma capa de invisibilidade – Draco disse saindo de trás de umas caixas, assustando também a Harry por um momento.

O que você queria? – Disse Harry com cuidado para não passar a língua sobre seus próprios lábios. Havia embebido sua boca com a pequena porção de Veritassendium que tinha produzido. Sua intenção era de beijar Draco a força, assim ele ministraria a poção da verdade em Draco sem levantar questões tão graves como a de assediá-lo.

Precisamos deixar algumas coisas resolvidas – Draco disse com a voz fraca. A simples presença de Harry o deixou fragilizado e emotivo.

O que você queria? – Harry repetiu.

Er... – Draco disse incerto. Tudo estava indo muito mal, Potter se mostrava impaciente, querendo ir logo. Ele precisava abrir logo o jogo, e agora não tinha certeza de ir enfrente.

Em questão de segundos, enquanto pensava o que falar, não percebeu a aproximação de Harry. A sala estava escura, mas era possível que cada um pudesse ver os movimentos do outro. Draco levantou os olhos e Harry estava de frente para ele. A umidade e escuridão da sala deixou Draco incômodo. Harry aproximou-se mais, o suficiente para que a ponta do seu nariz tocasse o dele. Harry passou seus braços entorno da cintura de Malfoy.

O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Draco disse tentando livrar-se de Potter que o segurou com firmeza.

Harry o colocou contra a parede e encostou seu corpo no dele. Estavam sendo banhados pela luz fraca do luar que atravessava os vidros empoeirados da janela. Harry aproximou seus lábios da boca de Draco e o tocou com o seu coração. Draco não respondeu de imediato, ainda deu leves tapas nos ombros de Harry, em "protesto", mas logo enlaçou seu pescoço de Harry com os seus braços e investiu num longo beijo. A boca de Harry tinha um sabor refrescante e levemente adocicado... ele podia ouvir os batimentos no peito do seu _amado rival_. Queria que aquele momento jamais acabasse. Iria beijá-lo até a morte. Suas mãos passeavam sobre o corpo do menino, de maneira que o fez ficar arrepiado por diversas vezes. Harry afastou um pouco o rosto, terminando o beijo.

Não pare... – Draco disse baixinho, com a voz rouca.

Só responda uma pergunta – Harry disse sério, com um olhar penetrante – você gosta de mim?

Não – Draco respondeu, deixando o semblante de Harry pálido – Apenas o amo.

Satisfeito, Harry partiu para outro beijo apaixonante. Eles forraram o chão com as próprias roupas, não tinham pressa de se amarem. Quando Harry começou a fazê-lo ter orgasmo, não pode segurar uma lágrima que desceu pelo seu rosto.

**-CAPÍTULO SEIS-**

_Os sonhos morrem Primeiro._

Uma nova etapa surgiu na vida de Draco. Ele voltou as duas da manhã para o seu quarto na Slytherin. Se alguém pudesse vê-lo, notaria um diferente brilho em seus olhos. A vida jorrava por completo em seu corpo, ele já não tinha mais medo das coisas. Tomou cuidado para não acordar seus colegas de quarto, retirou a roupa amassada e se deitou preguiçosamente no colchão quente e confortante. Embora ainda tivesse muito que pensar sobre tudo o que acabara de acontecer, conseguiu dormir quase de imediato. Sua mente, já organizada, conseguiu apagar um fantasma que o perseguia há anos. Antes de eliminar este trauma, Pela última vez, Draco sonhou com a noite em que seu pai entrou no seu quarto...

Dobby cobriu o pequeno Malfoy com um cobertor quente e colorido. O menino sorriu em agradecimento, bocejando logo em seguida.

Durma bem, senhor. – Dobby disse bem próximo ao ouvido de Draco.

Até amanhã, Dobby! – Draco respondeu fechando os olhinhos cansados.

O Elfo fez uma reverência e se retirou do quarto do menino Draco, ao passar pela sala da Mansão Malfoy, deparou-se com o Sr Lúcio, que tinha acabado de chegar da rua.

O que estava fazendo, seu trapo? – Lúcio disse com a voz mole, encontrar-se embriagado.

Colocando a criança para dormir, senhor. – Dobby respondeu, curvando a cabeça.

E Narcisa? – Lúcio quis saber – Já foi se deitar?

Sim, meu senhor. – Dobby disse saindo de fininho, não queria apanhar outra vez do patrão.

Com dificuldades por causa da bebida, Lúcio conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto. A luz que estava acesa provinha de um abajur e Narcisa estava sentada na ponta da cama, folheando uma revista.

Bebeu outra vez? – Narcisa questionou zangada.

Foi só uma rodada – Lúcio argumentou, caminhando em direção da esposa com os braços abertos.

Vá abraçar outra – Narcisa respondeu se livrando do abraço do marido – você vai dormir noutro quarto.

Mas eu quero trepar, inferno! – Lúcio gritou.

Desapareça do meu quarto – disse ela empurrando o marido para fora dos seus aposentos. Trancou a porta e voltou a se deitar, ignorando os socos que ele dava na porta.

Vou me aliviar com o Draco – Lúcio falou com a voz esganiçada.

Narcisa sacudiu os ombros perante aquela declaração incomum do esposo, mas sabia que ele seria incapaz de uma barbaridade dessas. Estava bêbado, porém nunca a ponto de chegar a tocar no filho – e Narcisa estava enganada. A caminho do quarto do filho, Lúcio trancou o elfo Dobby no armário, para evitar contratempos. A porta do quarto do menino de sete anos estava entreaberta. Draco tinha medo do escuro. Ele desafivelou a calça e deitou-se na pequena cama.

Papai? – Draco disse acordando – o que você esta fazendo sem as suas calças?

Não vai demorar a você descobrir, filho – ele respondeu amordaçando o menino com um lenço.

Draco olhava aterrorizado para o pai que começou a tirar o seu pijama de maneira agressiva. Pela manhã, Narcisa encontrou o filho desmaiado no chão do quarto, estava nu e empapado de sangue. Lúcio roncava alto, estirado na cama. Ela imaginou que o feitiço de memória que havia lançado em Draco houvesse surtido efeito, mas o trauma foi tão forte que ele nunca iria esquecer...

Harry acordou com uma disposição incomum pela manhã. Ainda não havia planejado como dividiria seu tempo entre os deveres de escola, jogos de Quadribol e as horas que passaria com Draco Malfoy. Vestiu rapidamente uma camiseta da Tracks & Field com uma calça Jeans desbotada. Quando começou a abrir a cortina da cama do Rony, foi tomado por pânico. Justino Finch-Fletchley estava ai, deitado na cama do Rony! Os dois estavam cobertos, abraçados, e aparentemente pelados. Harry sentiu que iria desmaiar. Com o máximo de cuidado para não acordar os outros meninos da Gryffindor, chamou Rony bem baixinho. O ruivo abriu os olhos abobadamente, por pouco não gritou quando notou que havia sido descoberto.

Acorde seu namorado, mande-o agora se vestir e diga a ele para dar o fora daqui, antes que alguém os vejam nestas condições. – Harry ordenou friamente.

Rony, calado, obedeceu. Fechou as cortinas que envolviam sua cama. Em poucos minutos, voltou para espiar, e Harry que aguardava pacientemente, sentado na sua cama, fez sina de positivo para ele. Finch-Fletchley saiu rapidamente do carrossel, envergonhado, abaixou a cabeça, para não encarar Harry nos olhos.

Apanhe este mapa – Harry disse estendendo o pergaminho para o garoto – Me devolva no café da manhã. Estes pontinhos – disse ele apontando para as bolotinhas que passeavam pelo papel – são as pessoas de Hogwarts. Use este mapa para se desviar delas, e aproveite que não há ninguém na sala Comunal da Gryffindor e ninguém nos corredores do sétimo andar.

Depois que Justino saiu como correndo como em uma maratona, Rony se voltou furioso para o amigo.

Você ao menos poderia emprestar a capa de invisibilidade a ele!

Eu não posso acobertá-los sempre! – Harry indagou, furioso – Se você continuar a dar estes deslizes, será descoberto!

Do que esta falando? Já nos viu antes? – Rony perguntou temeroso.

Claro que sim, na sala comunal!

Oh meu Deus! – Rony tampou a boca com as mãos – E porque você não me disse antes? E porque venho jogar isso na minha cara só agora?

Eu não joguei nada na sua cara, só não acho muito inteligente da sua parte, ficar se expondo desta maneira. – Harry respondeu – além do mais, não poderia culpá-lo. Eu também tenho um relacionamento com um garoto.

O que? – Rony disse com o queixo caído.

Isso mesmo – Harry respirou fundo, resolvendo desabafar – Estou namorando Draco Malfoy.

Você só pode estar brincando. – Rony disse pálido.

Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida – Harry disse virando as costas, deixando Rony espantado, e tranqüilamente saiu para tomar café da manhã.

Rony, estupefato, ficou imaginando qual seria a reação do Justino Finch-Fletchley quando ele soubesse que foram descobertos... e ainda mais: que eles não eram os únicos a terem um segredo dão devastador. Se Rony ao menos soubesse dessa inclinação do Harry para outros garotos, jamais teria se torturado a ponto de forçar seu interesse em outro menino para esquecer para sempre o seu melhor amigo e secreto amor.

**No fim do verão passado...**

Os objetos pessoais de Rony já estavam no malão. Só faltava ele ir com sua família ao beco-diagonal comprar o restante da lista de Hogwarts. A primeira decepção de Rony naquelas férias, foi saber que Harry não iria a toca passar o verão. Alvo Dumbledore, por motivos óbvios, decidiu manter Harry na casa dos seus tios Durleys. Isso não era tudo – Harry só receberia cartas através de algum bruxo que estivesse fazendo a guarda dele naquele momento. Toda correspondência era lida e revistada em busca de azarações – o que poupou a Harry (mas não o Moody) de ganhar um belo par de orelhas de porco. A brincadeira foi enviada pelos irmãos Weasleys, durante a semana de inauguração de sua nova loja de Logros & Brincadeiras. É claro que foram punidos exemplarmente. Bom, então Rony não poderia escrever coisas pessoais em suas cartas. Muito menos explicar algum tipo de sentimento...

O problema é que desde o quarto ano que Rony começou a gostar secretamente de seu melhor amigo. Seu coração disparou quando na segunda prova de tribuxo, ele descobriu que era a coisa mais importante na vida de Harry, e por isso ele foi aprisionado por sereanos, no fundo do lago da escola de Hogwarts. Depois de chegar a superfície do lago, acordou do feitiço que o impossibilitava de se afogar. Harry o tinha resgatado. Ficou decepcionado e confuso quando viu Gabriela, a irmã de Fleur Delacour sendo carregada por Harry, mas deixou isso passar. Só a oportunidade de ver o corpo seminu de Harry já fora um prêmio. Ele sempre o via se trocar no vestiário da Gryffindor, mas sempre quis mais! Além disso, o espírito heróico de Harry continuamente o encantou. A cada ano que passava, sentia-se muito mais apaixonado, depois que ele (Harry) havia perdido o padrinho, pensou que iria conseguir se aproximar mais. Então, de repente, Alvo Dumbledore o isolou mais uma vez.

Ficou o verão inteiro planejando em como chegar no amigo e declarar seu amor por ele. Porém, naquele instante já tinha se decidido – Esqueceria Harry para sempre, o primeiro garoto que ele topasse na rua seria a pessoa com quem ele pretendia ficar. Determinado, desceu as escadas, rumo a cozinha. Disfarçou sua depressão, para que a Senhora Weasley não percebesse. Comeu ferozmente o desjejum e foi aguardar sua mãe e irmã do lado de fora, junto com o seu pai que já estava dentro do carro. Durante o caminho, Rony observou muitos meninos. Uns de quinze anos, dezesseis... queria alguém da sua idade – e de Hogwarts.

Você poderia ir sozinho até o cofre, Rony? – Molly perguntou ao filho, estendendo a ele a chave do cofre. – Vou com a Gina escolher os novos modelos de uniforme.

O.k. – Rony respondeu desanimadamente, pegando a chave. Foi-se praticamente rastejando até a entrada de Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos.

Bom dia, Sr...?

Weasley! – Rony disse estendendo a mão para o duende.

Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Weasley? – perguntou o duende – Venho fazer um saque, devo supor.

Supôs corretamente – Rony mostrou a chave para o velho.

Importa-se de ir sozinho? Seu cofre é mesmo fácil de achar – o duende falou quase implorando – estou tão cheio de afazeres...

Por mim... que se foda.

Ótimo! – o duende exclamou, estalando os dedos e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Sem muita alternativa, Rony caminhou até a porta de segurança do cofre. Mostrou a chave do cofre ao segurança do banco, que lhe cedeu passagem.

Se você vai sozinho, meu filho, é melhor estar com a varinha aposta. – alertou o guarda, que adorava fazer aquela piada, e a repetia para os quase mil bruxos que visitavam os cofres.

Rony deu um sorriso amarelo e entrou no corredor cavernoso dos cofres subterrâneos que ficam metros abaixo do centro de Londres. Seus passos ecoavam no chão pedrouço e úmido. O cheiro de bolor deixou se nariz um pouco irritado.

Lumus – Rony ordenou a varinha. A luz da sua varinha potencializou a iluminação deficiente do banco.

Depois de esmagar várias cabeças esqueléticas de ratos mortos, Rony escutou ao longe o ruído crocante de ossos sendo também esmagados. Os passos vinham de um corredor escuro a sua direita.

- Ola! – disse a voz da outra ponta do corredor.

- Quem esta ai? – Rony perguntou aliviado por sentir que aquela voz era familiar...

- Justino Finch-Fletchley. – disse o garoto com o seu rosto aparecendo do meio da escuridão.

- Você está sozinho? – Rony perguntou surpreso, ao encontrar o amigo da Hufflepuff um pouco apavorado.

- Não – o garoto respondeu – meu pais ficaram no beco-diagonal, estavam sem tempo, por isso eu vim sozinho, mas já peguei dinheiro suficiente.

- Vamos comigo até o meu cofre – Rony convidou o amigo – já estamos perto.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Fletchley disse dando os ombros.

Enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção ao cofre, Rony lembrou-se da promessa que fez a si mesmo, de beijar o primeiro garoto que aparecesse em sua frente. Enquanto atravessava os corredores, conversavam sobre Quadribol e depois Justino começou a falar sobre Harry.

- Ele é um ótimo apanhador, foi sorte a Gryffindor ter ganhado a taça, já que a Umbridge o proibira de jogar Quadribol.

- Uma ova! A Gryffindor conseguiu jogar muito bem sem o Harry e conseguiríamos neste ano se ele não tivesse voltado pro time nesta temporada.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, cara! – Fletchley disse olhando desconfiado para o Grifinório – Não entendo essa sua mudança com relação ao Harry.

- Nada demais – Rony disse tentando procurar outro assunto enquanto não achava a porta do seu cofre.

- Pode se abrir comigo, Rony. Se eu puder te ajudar...

- Você não pode, ninguém pode! – Rony falou perdendo de repente o controle da emoção.

- É tão sério assim? – Justino disse encarando Rony no fundo dos seus olhos marejado de lágrimas.

Os dois se olharam demoradamente, chegando a parar de andar. A porta do cofre de Rony estava as suas costas, ele sentiu a aproximação de Fletchley. O menino de pele branca e olhos azuis preencheu todo o amargo da sua boca. Ao perceber que o amigo tentaria ir mais longe na questão de aproximação, fechou os olhos lentamente e assim como Draco, pode sentir sua ama sendo tocada pela boca, no instante em que seus lábios se uniram.

- Esqueça o Potter – Justino sussurrou – ao pé do ouvido de Rony – abra logo o seu cofre antes que alguém nos veja assim...

Rony, abobadamente abriu a porta do cofre espaçoso (e vazio, a não ser por míseros cents da coleção de Arthur), mantendo apenas a fraca iluminação do local. Finch entrou logo atrás dele, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Rony! Querido, porque demorou tanto? – Molly perguntou a filho que vinha na direção a entrada da sorveteria onde todos os Weasleys estavam matando o verão com belos sorvetes de nozes.

- Demorei a encontrar o cofre – Rony respondeu corando.

- Que sorriso é este? – Molly disse se levantando da cadeira, puxando o filho pela manga da camisa – não o vi com essa felicidade o verão todo...

- Por oras, ficamos o verão todo sozinhos, hein? – Gina argumentou.

- Isso mesmo – Rony suspirou aliviado por sua irmã espontaneamente o livrar de maiores explicações – Estou feliz por votar a Hogwarts.

- Que bom, então aplique esta sua paixão pela escoa também nos estudos, já que suas notas não são as melhores... – Molly ralhou.

Rony, já cansado de emoções, afundou-se em uma cadeira de sol e se concentrou no seu sorvete de fadas desencantadas.

Enquanto arrumava sua cama na hora de dormir, uma coruja enorme, do tipo igreja, começou a bater na janela do quarto. Rony demorou a perceber de onde vinha o ruído. Abriu o vidro e deixou a discreta coruja entrar. Pichí saiu do seu poleiro para verificar a coruja intrusa. A carta estava endereçada por Justino Finch-Fletchley. Rony, mais do que depressa abriu o envelope.

_Rony, guarde segredo, não conte_

_Nada nem ao Potter!_

_Amor, Justino. _

- De quem é essa carta? – Gina perguntou parada ao lado de Rony.

- De uma amiga da escola – Rony disse assustado. Nem percebera a irmã entrar no quarto. – Porque você não bateu na porta antes de entrar? – ele brigou.

- Se o seu quarto tivesse porta...

- Não importa – Rony já estava começando a ficar vermelho – e o que você queria?

- Apenas avisar que o Harry acabou de chegar. Esta lá embaixo com o papai, ele esta explicando algumas coisas que ele estava por fora neste verão.

Rony enfiou a carta no bolso da calça, desceu os lances da escada de dois em dois degraus. Ofegante, deparou-se com Harry um tanto deprimido na soleira da sala.

- Oi – Harry disse com um olhar distante.

- Você não parece muito bem – Rony comentou – venha, vamos para o meu quarto.

- Claro – Harry respondeu com a mesma comoção.

Rony ajudou a Harry na tarefa de carregar o malão. Rony imaginou se até amanhã ele agüentaria dividir o quarto com o amigo sem dar nenhum sinal de tudo que ele passou naquele verão. Somente quando Harry já estava embaixo do edredom foi que Rony começou a falar sobre coisas mais sentimentais.

- Já esta de olho em alguma garota para este ano? – quis saber.

- Nenhuma garota em Hogwarts seria capaz de virar minha cabeça – Harry respondeu apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- E o oposto? – Rony arriscou, arrependendo-se imediatamente.

- Não entendi, pode repetir?

- Deixa pra lá...

Um silêncio incômodo abateu o quarto. Os dois se olharam por muito tempo.

- Seus pés não param de crescer – Harry disse rindo.

- Muito espirituoso – Rony falou escondendo os pés enormes para dentro das cobertas, o que não era uma tarefa fácil.

Outra vez silêncio. Era isso. Passaram o verão inteiro ansiando para se reencontrarem e agora mal tinham assunto para falar. Assunto de Meninos deveria ser sobre garotas, um amava intimamente o outro amigo, contudo receavam declarar isso. Era uma luta sem fim... em vão.

**Tempo: Presente.**

A torre da Gryffindor morreu em completo silêncio quando Harry atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda e entrou na sala comunal. Pairou no ar um cheiro de acre (provido de uma das gemialidades Weasley) e uma leve sensação de desconforto. O garoto olhou ao seu redor e engoliu seco. Todos os olhares se concentravam nele. - _Será que sabiam de alguma coisa_? – Harry perguntou a si mesmo. Baixou a cabeça com a intenção de não mostrar os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Não permitiria que os outros soubessem o quão ele era fraco – a ponto de derramar lágrimas e mostrar sua fragilidade. Ainda sentindo o peso dos olhares de censura em seus ombros, subiu pesadamente a escada que o levava ao dormitório do sexto ano. Ah, o sexto ano! E que ano! Mal passou dos dias das bruxas e já vinha desejando seu próximo verão com os Dursleys. Bom, este era o menor de todos os problemas. O rapaz jogou-se em sua cama sem ao menos ter o trabalho de puxar o cobertor ou ao menos ter o bom censo de retirar a capa empoeirada e suja – que indicava uma pequena visita a floresta proibida. Pequena não era a palavra bem apropriada. Harry acabara de encerrar uma conversa de horas, regada com muito choro e melancolia... mas já que as coisas tinham que ser assim... Não notou ou realmente fingiu que Rony não acabara de entrar atrás dele. Não foi possível fingir que ainda estava dormindo. Não depois que Rony sentou-se paternalmente na cabeceira da cama de Harry e começou a cutucá-lo com a varinha.

Que foi? – Harry perguntou asperamente.

Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – Rony foi mais direto.

Do que esta falando? – Harry deu de cínico.

Vejamos – disse Rony fingindo concentração – Eu estava fugindo do Filch pelas masmorras quando vi Draco passar por mim sem ao menos me ver. Ele chorava feito criança. Vocês brigaram? Escute, Harry. A Mione me contou que você chegou na sala comunal todo vermelho e com o corpo coberto de fuligem. Tinha os olhos manchados de lágrimas e isso chamou toda a atenção dos outros alunos, principalmente porque sua respiração estava alta e você bufou até aqui feito louco.

Só isso? – Harry disse em tom conclusivo.

Não é não, Harry! Escute, se você e o Draco começarem a ter essas _briguinhas_, todo mundo vai perceber. Eu estou acobertando vocês ao máximo que posso, mas se você não colaborar, logo serão revelados.

Oh Rony! – Harry disse entre lágrimas – Tenho vontade de morrer.

Não seja estúpido – Rony afirmou – você precisa de um bom chocolate quente. Se eu fosse me matar toda vez que Justino e eu brigamos, Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça não seria páreo pra mim!

Draco me chamou pra conversar, me disse que não daria certo se a gente continuasse, ele tinha medo que alguém descobrisse. Eu tentei convencê-lo do contrário! Sei que ele me ama de verdade, Rony!

Os olhos de Harry já estavam vermelhos outra vez – me abrace, por favor – Harry pediu ao amigo – estou sentindo frio na alma.

Rony colocou a cabeça de Harry em seu colo e ficou acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do menino, até ele começar a bocejar e por fim, dormir. Ele tirou as roupas do Harry, deixando-o apenas de cueca. O cobriu com um fofo cobertor, ajeitou Harry nos lençóis e o beijou na testa de forma paternal. Desde que havia descoberto um verdadeiro amor por Justino, Rony conseguiu esquecer o que sentia por Harry...completamente.

Harry estava com pouco tempo para se reconciliar com Draco. Ele nem imaginava que a vida do único garoto que ele amou, estava por um fio. O relógio tornou-se seu pior inimigo. Precisava aproveitar aqueles dias.

**-CAPÍTULO SETE-**

O Preço de uma Escolha 

**Dezesseis horas atrás...**

Uma leve tontura foi à reação do organismo enfraquecido de Draco Malfoy. Ele precisou apoiar as duas mãos no colchão da sua cama para conseguir ficar sentado. Havia chorado tanto naquela noite, que ao tocar em seu travesseiro, percebeu que este estava úmido de lágrimas. A tontura voltou seguido de uma forte ânsia de vômito. Ele jogou a cabeça para o lado e vomitou em todo o chão do dormitório. Seus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas, quando a imagem de Crabble entrou em foco a sua frente, tudo ficou borrado outra vez e ele mergulhou em uma escuridão atormentadora. Acordou uma hora depois, estava na enfermaria, coberto por um ralo lençol branco, e estava sem roupas.

Madame Pomfrey? – Draco chamou a enfermeira em um bom e alto tom.

Escutou passos vindos do escritório da enfermeira, e a bruxa apareceu por entre as cortinas. Ela tomou o pulso de Draco e examinou os olhos do menino sem fazer comentário algum.

Posso ir embora? – Draco perguntou.

Ainda não, Sr. Malfoy. O Sr. Será internado no St. Mungos amanhã cedo, sinto em lhe dizer, mas o Sr. Esta com problemas de saúde dos quais eu não pude sanar.

E o que eu tenho de tão sério? – Draco perguntou assustado.

Não tenho certeza – ela respondeu em tom comovente – mas receio que sua vida esta em jogo. Alguém o envenenou seriamente.

Do que você esta falando? – Draco perguntou, chocado.

Avo Dumbledore e eu acreditamos que você corre risco de vida.

Foi como se um balde de água gelada atingisse a Draco no peito. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e a leve tontura voltar. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Seus pais já estão sabendo e esperam para falar com você. Eles podem entrar?

Por favor – Draco conseguiu dizer.

Antes, preciso lhe dizer mais uma coisa. – Pomfrey disse puxando o lençol de Draco até a altura do tórax – essa mancha no seu peito é decorrente do envenenamento. Você teria muitas chances de se sair bem, mas descobrimos tudo tarde demais.

Obrigado – Malfoy disse engolindo em seco. – Pode chamar meus pais.

A enfermeira fez uma pequena reverencia, sumindo pelas cortinas e surgindo em instantes, acompanhada dos pais de Draco.

Oh, meu filho! – Narcisa falou soluçando e chorando, enquanto abraçava compulsivamente o filho e afagava os seus cabelos louros. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Não iluda o menino – Lúcio Malfoy disse, parado junto à porta. Não demonstrou qualquer emoção por saber que seu filho estava para morrer – não vamos adiantar o seu sofrimento.

Cale a boca! – Narcisa falou empunhando sua bolsa Penélope.

Não seja ridícula e pare de fazer suas ceninhas! – Lúcio foi frio e calculista – o garoto já esta com o pé na cova e não há nada que possamos fazer.

Depois de tudo que você fez ao nosso filho, você ainda o trata assim? – Narcisa perguntou atordoada.

Se você falar mais um piu... – ele ameaçou.

Falar o que? – Draco entrou na conversa – Vocês acham que eu não me lembro daquela noite?

Demasiadamente aturdido, Lúcio saiu correndo da enfermaria.

Seu pai não queria fazer aquilo – Narcisa disse tremula – Não o culpe...

- Você o encobriu o tempo todo – Draco disse agressivamente – Eu não preciso de pais assim. Vá embora!

Durante o dia, Draco ficou pensando em como iria contar para Harry o que havia acontecido. Sua mãe tinha ido embora e ela puxava o marido pelo braço, ainda atordoado pelo acontecido. Na aula de poções, Draco tomou o cuidado para não olhar Harry e começar a chorar. Mesmo assim, ele foi surpreendido pelo professor Snape no meio da aula.

O que esta acontecendo, Sr. Malfoy? – O professor perguntou no final da aula – você nem se concentrou hoje...

Desculpe mas eu preciso ir – Draco falou saindo correndo da classe para alcançar a Harry já estava saindo das masmorras.

Podemos conversar? - Harry perguntou ao notar a aproximação do garoto.

Claro que podemos. Mas tem que ser agora, antes do jantar. – Draco disse.

Mas aonde? – Harry quis saber.

Na Orla da Floresta Negra seria ótimo.

Tudo bem... – Harry concordou. Mal se deu conta que Draco apanhou sua mão e o conduziu pela entrada principal. Muitos olhares curiosos se voltaram para os dois.

O caminho por entre a grama seca foi rápido. O ar gelado anunciava o natal que já estava chegando e eles ainda estavam com as mochilas nas costas. Draco desviou da cabana de Hagrid porque a luz da cabana estava acesa.

Esta muito frio aqui. – Harry se queixou.

Eu não tenho muito tempo – Draco resmungou.

Do que você esta falando, e porque precisamos vir tão longe, a floresta é perigosa, ainda mais com os Centauros zangados por causa de Firenze.

Draco não respondeu, caminharam por mais alguns minutos até chegarem a Orla da floresta negra. O Céu escuro e salpicado de estrelas iluminava fracamente a face sombria de Draco. Harry começou a se excitar porque estavam sozinhos, passou sua mão por entre a cintura de Draco, mas este o afastou.

Não podemos continuar juntos. – Draco disse sem rodeios, fixava seu olhar em tudo, menos em Harry.

Harry sentiu mais uma vez o chão fugir debaixo dos seus pés. – Não entendi. – disse ele sentindo sua boca tremer. – nos amamos e isso é o que importa... não é?

- Eu não amo você – Draco disse sem conseguir segurar as lagrimas, precisava fazer aquilo, era a única maneira de Harry não sofrer tanto.

Porque você esta fazendo isso comigo, Draco? O que eu fiz para você? – Harry também estava chorando.

Eu... – Draco tinha dificuldades pra falar – Não podemos mais ficar juntos! – ele disse se aproximando mais de Harry. A neve começou a cair e os dois ficaram se encarando.

Então é isso? – Harry perguntou. – É cada um para o seu canto! – Harry virou as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a saída da orla da floresta.

- Harry! – Draco gritou correndo atrás do menino, puxando-o pelo braço. Seus olhos se cruzaram – Me perdoe... eu sempre vou te amar, não se esqueça disso por favor – ele abraçou a Harry e o beijou demoradamente – eu te amo – ele repetiu – mas nunca mais vamos ficar juntos. Desculpe-me. Eu não posso explicar. O problema não é você, sou eu!

Harry voltou tão magoado e confuso para o castelo, que no meio do caminho chegou a tropeçar e cair. Nem quis saber se Draco conseguiria voltar sozinho para dentro da escola. Subiu cegamente para a torre da Gryffindor e entrou direto para o quarto quando Rony apareceu para saber o que tinha acontecido.

**Tempo presente.**

Draco foi internado esta manhã no Sto. Mungos – Rony quase gritou para Harry quando ele veio correndo em direção ao menino que estava fazendo o desjejum.

E porque? – Harry perguntou aflito.

Ouvi Madame Pomfrey dizer ao professor Snape que se tratava de envenenamento – Rony contou – a poção que Draco tomou estava com uma dose excessiva de _Cenokel_, aquela planta-legumes que usamos na aula de Herbologia.

Que droga! Tudo o que Harry fazia dava errado e agora ele tinha sentenciado Draco a morte.

Como ele esta? – Harry perguntou.

- Ele saiu daqui em estado de coma. Não sei quanto tempo ele tem – Rony disse.

Harry sentiu as vistas escurecerem. Antes de perder os sentidos, se amaldiçoou por envenenar a pessoa viva que ele mais amava no mundo.

A razão de lutar para viver, era por acreditar que um dia tudo acabaria bem... a razão para respirar, era de impor a luta sobre a dor, e reconhecer que tudo não passou de um pesadelo... a razão para amar, era saber que haveria um dia depois de amanhã. Mais uma vez o sabor amargo atingiu os lábios de Harry. Ele suplicou para ser levado pela morte naquele momento. Era pedir demais para parar de sofrer por um minuto? Mas que porra de droga de mundo que ele vivia? O que era justo? ERA?

Até então, seu maior erro foi de amar. Amar verdadeiramente, e errar por duvidar do verdadeiro amor. Não teria sido necessário utilizar a poção. Draco Malfoy estava confessando seu amor, se Harry tivesse tido tato...

Quem iria imaginar que a maldita ml de Cenokel a mais, conteria uma quantidade vital de veneno? Se tivesse ouvido a professora Sprout... Harry parou de se torturar e abriu os olhos. Sabia que estava na enfermaria há mais de uma hora, era preciso encarar a realidade – ele havia envenenado Malfoy e precisava curá-lo. E aonde conseguiria a cura? "Agora tudo se encaixa" – Harry disse para si – Draco quis terminar comigo porque sabia que estava envenenado e não queria me ver sofrer!

Determinado, Harry sentou-se na maca, conjurou pantufas com o rosto de Dobby e encaminhou-se até a porta da enfermaria, onde foi detido pela Madame Pomfrey.

Onde pensa que vai, mocinho? – interveio ela.

Tenho assuntos urgentes a tratar. – Harry a cortou, continuando a caminhada até a maçaneta da porta.

Volte agora para a sua cama você teve um desmaio e o diretor Alvo Dumbledore quer vê-lo antes que eu o libere.

Mande Alvo Dumbledore para o inferno! – Harry disse agressivamente – Ou sai da minha frente ou não hesitarei em amaldiçoá-la.

Cruzes – Pomfrey guinchou – o que deu em você, Potter?

A porta da enfermaria se abriu e o diretor surgiu dela. Sua expressão era serena porém astuta.

Compreendo seus motivos Harry! – Dumbledore falou – mas creio que você não tem razões para azarar nossa enfermeira.

Então me deixe ir – Harry interpôs.

Apenas me revele se o seu súbito e esperado desmaio tem alguma relação com Voldemort. – Alvo Dumbledore pediu em tom conclusivo.

Não, mas se calhar eu peço ajuda. – Harry falou avançando até a porta – agora eu preciso ir até Londres, não me faça perder tempo. Já perdi o Sirius e não quero perder outra pessoa.

Como desejar – Diretor saiu da frente da porta dando passagem para o garoto.

**-CAPÍTULO OITO-**

_Uma prece para Draco Malfoy_

Venha aqui, Harry – Hagrid o chamava bem alto.

Estou com pressa! – Harry disse aflito.

Apanhe este bule de chá – o gigante estendeu o pedaço de metal retorcido – é uma chave portal para Londres.

Como você sabe que estou indo? – Harry quis saber, confuso.

Não há muitos segredos em Hogwarts entre o corpo docente. Alvo Dumbledore imaginou que você tinha a intenção de viajar para Londres e mandou-me te entregar esta chave-portal assim que você saísse do castelo.

Sem cerimônias, Harry apanhou o buleiro. Em segundos, sentiu um puxão de um gancho no umbigo. Logo as imagens formaram-se um borrão de cores e ele estava na recepção do Hospital Sto. Mungos.

Bom dia – disse uma moça simpática atrás de um balcão de mármore.

Preciso ver Draco Malfoy, foi internado hoje cedo por intoxicação. – Harry pediu.

Quinto andar. Emergência. – ela disse sorridente.

Harry saiu em disparada pelos corredores. Ele nem notou que havia derrubado uma pessoa no caminho.

Qual é o problema com você? – gritou o bruxo, mas Harry não pediu desculpas.

Chegou ofegante a semi-recepção da emergência. Uma mulher gorda o mediu demoradamente censurando sua respiração ofegante.

Por favor, em que quarto esta Draco Malfoy? – Harry pediu urgentemente.

Você terá que aguardar no fim da fila – ela disse indicando para Harry uma fila de nove pessoas que aguardava para serem atendidos por ela.

Só me diga o quarto! – Harry suplicou.

Pegue a sua senha e aguarde como os outros – ela resmungou.

Você não entende – Harry disse com lágrimas nos olhos – eu não posso esperar!

Isso não é da minha conta – A mulher prosseguiu – Aguarde como os outros, _Sr Potter_ – ela foi cínica, mostrou desprezo ao anunciar que sabia quem ele era. Obviamente ela era uma das pessoas que ainda achavam que Harry queria se aparecer.

O Senhor é Harry Potter? – guinchou a primeira bruxa da fila – Pelas barbas de Merlin, eu nem o reconheci! – ela olhava alucinada para o menino. – Venha garoto, eu lhe dou o meu lugar da fila! Você mostrou ao Cornélio Fudge como é que se faz as coisas! – ela deu um soco no ar.

Harry presenteou a bruxa com um sorriso e entrou em seu lugar. A recepcionista, extremamente sem graça, atendeu ao menino.

O Sr Draco Malfoy esta na Unidade de Tratamento Bruxo Intensivo, o UTBI. Você só poderá visitá-lo quando ele estiver...

Ela não terminou de completar a frase Harry saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital...

Unidade semi-intensiva... Emergência Causadas por Criaturas não-mágicas... UTBI. Harry entrou na sala que estava com a porta fechada. Um grupo de medibruxos estava envoltos de uma maca, e trocavam pareceres médicos com urgência.

Hey, você não pode entrar aqui! – Disse uma enfermeira que se virou, deixando o rosto pálido de Draco a amostra – Estamos com um paciente com risco e vida aqui.

Ele é meu amigo! Deixe-me ficar! – Harry suplicou.

Aguarde lá fora – ela disse em tom firme – iremos mantê-lo atualizado sobre o estado de saúde do seu amigo. Fique calmo. – Ela bondosamente apanhou Harry pela mão e o levou para o lado de fora e o fez sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da porta.

Ele vai ficar bom? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

A situação dele é péssima não temos muitas esperanças.

Obrigado – Harry disse cruzando os braços. – O garoto ainda não havia se acostumado com a sinceridade dos bruxos. Se eles diziam que a pessoa estava morrendo, era porque realmente estavam.

Ela fez uma mesura com a cabeça e voltou rapidinho para a sala de emergência.

Harry esperou por vários minutos. O frio fustigante do inverno começou a ameaçá-lo. Estava apenas com o uniforme de Hogwarts, começou a esfregar as mãos umas nas outras para produzir algum calor. Notando a dificuldade de Harry, um bruxo muito idoso que estava sentado o outro lado do corredor, aproximou-se dele.

Eu poderia me sentar aqui e te fazer companhia se você aceitar este casaco para se esquentar – o velho disse dando um sorriso natalino.

Estou agradecido – Harry disse apanhando o casaco e o vestindo rapidamente. Um calor muito aconchegante foi proporcionado Harry imaginou qual feitiço estava sendo usado naquele casaco.

Meu nome é Adolfo Moscarda. – ele estendeu a mão e Harry o cumprimentou desanimadamente.

Eu me chamo Harry – ele baixou a cabeça.

Eu o vi chorando quando você entrou no UTBI – disse o bruxo em tom de conspiração e até imagino a razão.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha – eu tenho certeza que você não sabe.

Vou te contar a minha história, então talvez você acredite que eu saiba.

"Hogwarts sempre escondeu muitos segredos – dizia o velho – em meu tempo de estudante, eu era muito mais belo do que você esta vendo. Meus cabelos brancos deixam a desejar os fios louros que me faziam um bonito menino. Aos quatorze anos, deparei-me com um quintanista da Hufflepuff. Quando bati os olhos nele, senti que nunca seria feliz na vida enquanto não o tivesse em meus braços. Pela maneira que ele também me fitou, julguei que sentia a mesma coisa. Nos aproximamos e começamos a conversar, ele disse que aguardava para me ver jogando quadribol no próximo ano porque a Slytherin iria perder um apanhador que estaria se formando. Eu perguntei a ele como ele sabia que eu realmente pretendia me candidatar a apanhador. Ele respondeu que minhas pequenas mãos seriam capazes de aninhar perfeitamente um pomo de ouro. Aquela tinha sido a coisa mais bonita que eu já tinha ouvido. Começamos a nos encontrar mais vezes até que um dia ele me beijou".

"Eu o enlacei e retribui ardidamente o beijo que eu tanto esperei. Os dias seguintes foram mágicos, até o momento em que sua mãe morreu e ele mudou-se com o pai trouxa para França. Desiludido, casei-me anos mais tarde com uma moça da Slytherin quando nos formamos. Há alguns meses meu neto escreveu-me uma carta pedindo que eu comparecesse a Hogsmeade na próxima visita dos alunos a vila. Como eu já estou aposentado e não tenho nada para fazer, achei maravilhoso ir visitar o menino já que não tínhamos nos visto nas férias de verão."

"Ele me contou que estava apaixonado por um garoto e que naquela próxima semana ele revelaria seu amor para o menino. Harry, meu nome completo é Adolfo Moscarda Malfoy. Sou avô de Draco Malfoy e eu sei que meu neto começou a namorar você. Desde então todas as corujas que recebi dele estavam com cartas maravilhosas. Antes sombrio, agora cheio de vida – o Sr Adolfo enxugou os olhos que começaram a encher de lágrimas, os de Harry também – Meu neto nunca havia sido tão feliz, sabe. Quando era apenas uma criança, ele foi violentado sexualmente pelo pai. Eu ameacei jogar Lúcio para os Dementadores, porém Narcisa implorou-me para manter segredo, para evitar um escândalo na bruxidade. Nunca mais fui na casa do meu filho e jamais voltei a falar com ele."

"Agora cedo recebo um comunicado de Narcisa e corri para cá. Ela saiu minutos antes de você chegar, ela tinha sido avisada que Lúcio se matou há uma hora. Eu perdi meu filho e agora Draco esta quase morrendo também. Ao menos o menino foi um pouco feliz antes de ser internado. Harry eu te agradeço muito por fazer os últimos dias de Draco, os melhores que ele já teve".

Draco esta doente por minha causa – Harry disse com a voz embargada. Precisava se confessar com alguém.

Desculpe, não ouvi o que você disse... – o velho enfiou o dedo na orelha.

A porta da UTBI se abriu e um medibruxo saiu por ela.

Vocês são os parentes de Draco Malfoy? – o médico perguntou seriamente.

Como ele esta – Harry ficou de pé.

O médico gesticulava enquanto falava, ele explicava coisas que Harry não queria saber. Tudo o que ele estava dizendo era mentira. O amargo na boca de Harry se intensificou. Ele começou cegamente a esmurrar o médico, naquele momento outras pessoas surgiram. Tentavam segurar Harry mas ele não parava de se debater e a gritar.

Seu filho da puta! Você esta mentindo – ele berrou – Draco esta vivo, ele esta ali dentro me esperando!

Então entre e veja – o médico disse limpando o sangue da sua boca com as costas da mão.

Todos deram passagem e Harry passou desenfreadamente por todos. O quarto estava vazio a não ser por um corpo pálido que jazia sem vida na cama. Harry aproximou-se silenciosamente até a cama e apanhou a mão esquerda de Draco que estava fria.

Deixe-me cobri-lo para você não pegar um resfriado – Harry disse puxando a coberta até a altura do pescoço de Draco – eu quero que você melhore para irmos tomar cerveja amanteigada amanhã, o que acha?

Harry acariciou os cabelos louros de Draco e ajeitou a franja sobre a testa. Ele beijou as mãos do menino e o ficou encarando.

Estão dizendo coisas horríveis ao seu respeito. Falaram que você morreu. Falaram que você tinha me deixado isso é verdade? Draco, você jurou não me deixar... – ele deu um tapa na cara do menino – Você disse que nunca me abandonaria, seu filho da puta! – ele estava berrando outra vez.

O avô de Draco entrou correndo no quarto e puxou Harry para longe do corpo.

Deixe-o dormir – ele pediu.

Ele prometeu não me deixar – Harry abraçou o Sr Adolfo – Me leve embora daqui.

Eu sinto muito, Harry. – o velho se lamentou, - vamos vou levá-lo a Hogwarts.

Alvo Dumbledore aguardava inquieto na estação de Hogsmeade.

O Sr Moscarda deveria Ter vindo usando uma chave portal – Minerva queixou-se pela décima vez.

E para que? – Alvo Dumbledore explicou – ele é o único bruxo da Ordem que se mantém em posição secreta. Seria arriscado alguém no Sto. Mungos vê-lo apanhar uma galocha velha e ilegalmente transformá-la em um portal. Além isso muitos bruxos o Ministério estavam em toda Londres monitorando a tudo, seria arriscado.

Tem razão... Minerva disse – Até quem fim o Expresso chegou.

Os alunos que passariam o natal longe de Hogwarts preparavam-se para embarcar imediatamente no trem. O expresso chiou muito antes parar completamente. Alvo Dumbledore caminhou em direção a porta do primeiro vagão, e os alunos deram passagem ao diretor.

Vocês só entraram no expresso depois que eu sair. – ele disse claramente.

Minerva o acompanhou, e depois de entrarem no vagão fecharam a porta. O Sr Adolfo Moscarda estava sentado em uma poltrona e Harry estava dormindo em outra.

Ele dormiu a viagem toda – Adolfo disse colocando-se de pé.

Sentimos muito pela morte do seu filho e também pela morte de Draco Malfoy – disse Dumbledore – embora me permita dizer que estaremos melhores sem Lúcio para nos atrapalhar.

Absolutamente – Adolfo disse – Veja, Alvo, lamento em lhe comunicar que toda a história que envolveu Harry até este ponto será um segredo que eu levarei para o túmulo. Você não ficará sabendo de nada.

Estou de acordo. – Alvo Dumbledore disse sem protestar, deixando Minerva indignada. – Apenas exijo saber se Harry esta bem.

Péssimo – revelou o bruxo – Imagine só perdeu dois amigos no mesmo ano!

Ele já perdeu os pais, um amigo quando estava no quarto ano, seu padrinho Sírius Black há poucos meses e agora seu novo e melhor amigo. – Alvo falou pesadamente aproximando-se de Harry e tocando-o com a varinha enquanto murmurava algo inteligível – Acorde Harry, já esta em Hogwarts.

Harry abriu os olhos e fitou a todos, seu rosto ainda estava inchado e manchado de lágrimas – Eu quero ver o Draco.

Amanhã, em sua cerimônia fúnebre. – Alvo disse o fazendo sentar-se – eu tomei a liberdade de apanhar sua capa da invisibilidade – ele a estendeu para Harry – você deverá usá-la para sair do trem. Nenhum aluno deverá saber que você viajou nele até aqui.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e se cobriu com a capa. Aguardou o sinal de Minerva e abriu a porta. Os alunos nem perceberam que O diretor e a vice estavam escoltando alguém invisível. O Sr Adolfo continuou no trem que o levaria de volta a Londres.

Depois de chegar nos terrenos desertos de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore deixou Harry tirar a capa porque ela o dificultava de andar sobre a espessa neve que atingia a altura das canelas. Na entrada principal do castelo o diretor virou-se para o rapaz.

Agora você deve ir para a torre da Gryffindor. A Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley estão preocupadíssimos com você. O Avô de Malfoy não nos disse nada e Minerva e eu não sabemos nada além de que você tornou-se amigo de amigo de Draco e que foi até Sto. Mungos visitá-lo. Todos saberão da morte de Draco através do Profeta Diário e o restante dos alunos que estão em Hogwarts saberão no jantar de natal. Hogwarts sente muito a morte de Draco e faremos uma homenagem a ele depois da ceia.

Então eu vou indo – Harry falou entre os dentes.

Feliz natal, Harry – Alvo disse serenamente.

Pra vocês também – ele disse inclinando a cabeça e se virou sem cerimônias.

Subiu até a torre da Gryffindor em poucos minutos. A sala comunal estava vazia, quando Harry entrou no dormitório, deparou-se com Hermione e Rony sentados na sua cama.

Ele morreu – Harry disse sem ver mais nada quando enfiou a cabeça em um dos travesseiros da sua cama – nunca mais irei vê-lo.

**-CAPÍTULO NOVE-**

_Assunto de Meninos_

**25 horas para o reencontro com Malfoy.**

Harry ficou irracional por boa parte do final do dia. Seria impossível organizar os seus pensamentos, Rony e Hermione não ousaram perguntar nada. Apenas deixaram o amigo sozinho (só depois de Harry berrar isso a eles) para que ele pudesse refletir e se recuperar. As emoções de Harry fluíam como cavalos selvagens – impossíveis de serem controladas. Era uma grande dor pensar em continuar vivo sem Ter a presença de Malfoy para mostrar que ainda valia apena se sacrificar, fazer este mundo um lugar descente para viver, era uma tarefa para muitas mãos. Harry desistiu... afundou em um abismo profundo, as trevas estavam por toda à parte e o gelo embaixo da língua ficava pior quando Harry pensava no amanhã. No quarto semi-escuro, Harry via sombras de um passado que insistia em atormentá-lo. Rony entrou no dormitório pelas pontas dos pés, aproximou-se manso e silenciosamente até o carrossel da cama do amigo e agachou-se ao lado de Harry.

Harry... – ele chamou baixinho – você quer participar da ceia de natal?

'Brigado – Harry respondeu sem abrir o olho.

Er... – parecia que Rony queria dizer algo – Queria que você soubesse o quanto todos nós amamos você. Nunca nos deixe.

Eu jamais faria isso com você, Rony – Harry respondeu agora abrindo os olhos – A não ser por um bom motivo, e agora eu não tenho nenhum.

Tudo bem, te vejo depois – Rony respondeu aliviado, saindo do quarto.

Depois que Rony saiu do quarto, Harry ficou sentado e meditou por instantes. Não queria que as pessoas sentissem pena dele, levantou-se e foi até a janela. Admirou os jardins de Hogwarts, que ficavam tão tocantes no inverno. O lago da lula gigante... suas lembranças foram para aquela tarde de fim de verão, quando ele e Draco haviam se reencontrado pela primeira vez depois do episódio da biblioteca. Um brilho inusitado chamou a atenção de Harry, bem no meio das copas altas da floresta proibida. Ele piscou e fixou o olhar no mesmo ponto. Uma forte dor na cicatriz o fez cair de joelhos no chão. Aquela então havia sido a dor mais forte que ele já sentiu na vida. Quase vomitou, mas conteve-se a tempo a ponto de desmaiar. Ficou de pé ainda zonzo. Uma voz muito baixa ecoava na sua mente, ele se concentrou para ouvi-la.

"Venha até mim, vou realizar o seu desejo"

Não vou cair nessa – Harry respondeu para Voldemort – vou agora mesmo avisar Alvo Dumbledore que você esta em Hogwarts.

"Ele já deve suspeitar, por isso não tenho muito tempo. Estou lhe fazendo uma proposta, quer ouvir?"

Sou todo ouvidos. – Harry respondeu.

"Ótimo – Voldemort disse em tom de satisfeito, não imaginou que o garoto fosse ceder tão rápido – Eu lhe concedo um dia inteiro para que você o desfrute com qualquer pessoa morta que você escolher"

Isso só seria possível se eu também morresse – Harry falou nervosamente

"Exatamente, e eu tenho o poder para fazê-lo encontrar-se com quem você quiser, imagino que seja o menino Malfoy, ou Sírius, ou seus pais"

O que você ganha com isso? – Harry perguntou.

"Ver você morto seria um excelente presente de natal" – Voldemort riu fazendo a cicatriz de Harry doer um pouco mais.

Eu pagaria com a morte este favor? – Harry quis saber.

"Isso mesmo, é pegar ou lagar. Escolha na hora a pessoa que você quer ver. Você terá com ela um dia mágico, fará tudo que sempre sonhou"

Posso escolher quantas pessoas eu desejar? – Harry perguntou.

"Desde que estejam mortas..."

E se você jogar sujo?

"Desta vez ou a minha palavra. Afinal, você vai estar morto, e não vai ser por feitiço. Vai querer ou não?" – Voldemort barganhou.

Você é o ponto luminoso da floresta proibida?

"Pode apostar que sim"

Já estou indo ai, nada de truques. – Harry avisou.

"Negócio fechado" – Voldemort disse encerrando a sessão de telepatia.

Por precaução, Harry saiu do castelo debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, o mapa dos marotos a mão e a varinha. Ele só resolveu ir até Voldemort, porque segundo o mapa do maroto, Voldemort estava sozinho. O caminho estava obstruído por neve e Harry não usou mágica para limpar a trilha até a floresta proibida para não levantar a atenção de qualquer pessoa. Suas mãos estavam frias e ele estava sentindo um pouco de excitação. Os próximos dez minutos de caminhada pela floresta foi silencioso. Harry usou a varinha somente quando se afastou bem da orla da floresta. Iluminou o caminho estreito e também o mapa do maroto, Precisava certificar-se se naquele meio tempo, nenhum comensal da morte havia se reunido a Voldemort.

Harry aproximou-se da clareira que estava indicada no mapa sobre onde Voldemort estava. O Bruxo estava coberto por uma capa branca, seu rosto estava concentrado em uma feição carregada de ansiedade. Ele agitava as mãos, em protesto ao frio – aquele não parecia ser o Lord das trevas... mas já que o mapa assim dizia... e ele não estava só. Um dementador estava junto a ele.

O que significa este dementador? – Harry disse empunhando a varinha em direção a ele.

Eu te disse que não lançaria nenhum feitiço sobre você – Voldemort falou – este dementador é capaz de realizar aquela tarefa da qual já conversamos. Agora você não poderá voltar atrás.

E o que ele irá fazer comigo? – Harry perguntou.

Irá te dar o beijo da morte. Irei lançar nele um feitiço especial que irá reunir as almas de todos que você desejar.

Eu realmente não tenho nada a perder. – Harry falou esfregando a moeda da Armada de Alvo Dumbledore. Todos do grupo estavam recebendo o comunicado que ele estava em perigo mortal, prioridade máxima.

Harry havia decidido que realmente iria partilhar dos planos de Voldemort, porém entregaria o bruxo. Em sua cama havia um bilhete explicando tudo.

Eu não tocarei em você, estou sem varinha – Voldemort disse – quando o Dementador beijá-lo, direi algumas palavras e tudo acontecerá. Diga-me o nome das pessoas que você quer passar as vinte quatro horas, e na ordem que deseja vê-las. As horas serão divididas.

Esta bem – Harry começou a dizer os nomes, quando terminou, Voldemort ficou em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos mentalizando algo, ele ordenou friamente que o dementador matasse a Harry.

Eu não encontrei outra palavra mais indelicada – explicou o bruxo depois de Harry apanhar a varinha.

Nuvens de fumaça branca começaram a envolver a Harry. Ele escutava os gritos da sua mãe no momento em que Voldemort entrou na sua casa e matou os seus pais. O Dementador aproximou-se de Harry e agora suas bocas estavam muito próximas uma da outra. Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu uma alavanca o puxar no momento em que foi beijado e Voldemort dizia palavras sagradas.

**Lílian Potter – Primeira pessoa, Das seis da manhã até o meio dia.**

**24 horas para o reencontro com Malfoy.**

Um caminhão de mudanças parou rente a calçada. Uma Van estacionou logo atrás, Lílian bateu a porta do carro e foi até o porta malas ajudar a Harry que retirava as caixas com porcelanas.

Gostou da nossa nova casa? – Lílian perguntou ao filho.

Fantástica – Harry respondeu – onde fica meu quarto, mãe?

O primeiro depois da escada. – ela disse deixando Harry entrar sozinho na casa, enquanto ela falava com os carregadores do caminhão de mudanças.

Quando Harry já estava no Hall de entrada, escutou sua mãe lhe chamando, ela subiu os degraus da varanda correndo.

Já tinha me esquecido – ela disse ofegante, apoiando-se nos ombros de Harry - ...Aff! Ah, nada de mágicas. Por favor.

E o que eu iria fazer? – Harry deu uma de inocente – Usar mágica para desempacotar minhas meias?

Lílian riu e voltou para a rua, tinha que dar instruções aos carregadores que já tinham quebrado seu armarinho de louça durante a mudança. Harry depositou a caixa de papelão no chão da sala e saiu para dar uma rápida explorada na casa vazia. Ele achou ótimo que seus pais tivessem escolhido um bairro de trouxas para eles morarem, era sempre melhor e mais seguro fora que o Ministério da Magia fez questão que eles se mudassem para aquela região – porque ela não era habitada por uma família de bruxos a dezenas de quilômetros e era sempre bom Ter alguém mágico em cada distrito – assim tinham um melhor controle e a região não ficava magicamente descoberta.

O assoalho de piso frio fez Harry sentir-se melhor, já que aquele verão prometia ser fustigante. Ele passou brevemente pela cozinha, quando chegou ao quarto, percebeu que aquele quarto era o mesmo que sua mãe havia se escondido quando Voldemort chegou e a matou. De repente Harry se lembrou que tudo aquilo que ele estava vivendo era por menos de seis horas, ele precisava aproveitar o tempo que tinha com a sua mãe, para ela, à noite em que Voldemort apareceu, nunca havia acontecido e ela não se perguntava porque seu filho estava com dezesseis anos de idade.

Arre! – Harry gritou quando se virou e deu de cara com a sua mãe que o fitava parada na porta do quarto.

Em que você estava pensando? – Lílian perguntou – nunca o vi tão sério! Esta tudo bem filho?

Harry não disse nada, apenas caminhou até a sua mãe e a abraçou. Ela era a criatura mais angelical que ele já tinha presenciado – ela era santa, pura e só tinha amor nos olhos.

O que deu em você, Harry? – Lílian se queixou – ontem brigamos feio porque você não queria deixar Little Whinging. Duda até ameaçou nunca mais olhar na minha cara se eu separasse a amizade de vocês!

Eu mudei de idéia – Harry disse fingindo se lembrar de tudo aquilo que em outra dimensão a Lílian lembrava e ele não – me desculpe, mamãe – Harry não pode deixar de se emocionar quando disse a palavra mãe.

Quando seu pai chegar do trabalho vou mandar ele preparar uma poção para você – ela colocou a mão na testa do filho para ver se ele tinha febre – Tudo isso é saudade da minha irmã? Eu não entendo até hoje porque você e Petúnia se dão tão bem... e o Valter então? Praticamente quis morrer quando anunciamos a nossa mudança para cá. Não sei o que deu nele, só estamos morando na rua de cima... parece que mudamos de continente!

Os Dursleys sempre foram exagerados – Harry disse surpreso ao saber que em algum tipo de vida paralela, Tio Válter quase o adotou.

Bom, toda essa demonstração de carinho que você teve por mim não irá livrá-lo do castigo que eu lhe dei – Lílian falou enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de Harry – Você resmungando coisas horríveis ao meu respeito foi o fim picada.

O que eu falei de você? – Harry perguntou se livrando do abraço de urso que Lílian estava investindo.

Agora deu surto de memória? – Lílian se queixou ficando mais acalorada – Eu me lembro bem do "mais peçonhenta que um basilisco". É isso que você pensa da sua mãe?

Vamos esquecer tudo isso – Harry a abraçou pela a cintura – me perdoe, mamãe. Nunca mais vou fazer isso. Agora bagunce meu cabelo mais uma vez...

Eu já lhe disse que estou seriamente pensando em lançar um feitiço no seu cabelo?

Pode pintá-lo de laranja berrante que eu não me importo. – Harry disse – Agora vamos lá embaixo porque eu acho que os carregadores quebraram mais alguma coisa. Acho que foi o abajur da vovó...

Depois de descarregada a mudança e depois que os malditos carregadores foram embora, Lílian não hesitou em disparar feitiços por toda a casa. Em minutos toda a mobília estava organizada os pratos quebrados recuperados e as panelas chiavam e exalavam um ótimo cheiro que vinha da cozinha.

Eles passaram o restante da manhã colando as fotografias em um álbum de família. Só assim Harry soube que naquela esquisita vida, ele havia sido um filho rebelde, e pior – encarnado um arrogante Malfoy. Harry se divertiu muito, passou horas maravilhosas ao lado da mãe, quando chegou à hora do almoço, escutou sei pai chegando. Harry sentiu que estava olhando para seu reflexo no espelho, mas Tiago Potter tinha os cabelos grisalhos.

Já arrumaram toda a casa? – perguntou ele.

Um nó na garganta surgiu e Harry segurou-se para controlar suas emoções. A imagem de seu pai foi se desfocando conforme seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

**Tiago James Potter – Segunda pessoa, Meio dia até seis da tarde.**

Harry e seu pai estavam comendo como monstros quando Lílian não pode mais suportar e começou a reclamar.

Vocês poderiam ao menos mastigar a comida antes de engolir? Ou melhor, de boca fechada! – ela se queixou.

A comida está ótima – Tiago disse com a voz engrolada por causa da boca cheia - Eu não tirei a tarde de folga para perder com um almoço. Harry e eu vamos jogar Quadribol lembra-se?

Vão jogar essa droga de Quadribol, aproveite e leve Harry no Sto. Mungos ele deve estar doente, se comportou muito bem hoje, disse que me amava um milhão de vezes e colou fotos minha por toda a casa – ela limpou seu próprio prato e mostrou a estampa da louça – eu não achei graça em encontrar meu rosto até em tampas de privada.

Eu nunca vou esquecer o seu rosto, mãe.

Cruzes! – Tiago se benzeu – e você fica me olhando como seu eu fosse um pote de ouro!

Esqueçam isso, onde vamos jogar Quadribol? – Harry pediu.

No lugar de sempre, o clube de golfe para bruxos, no centro de Londres. Mas afinal, se é para jogar Quadribol, porque se chama Clube de Golfe? – Tiago ficou de pé e terminou de tomar o suco de abóbora. – vamos?

Harry achou o máximo que a sua família estivesse na lista da Sociaty Rotary Clube. Isso era uma pequena amostra da popularidade dos Potters sobre a Bruxidade. O garoto descobriu muito mais: todos os holofotes estavam mirados sobre sua família. Era como se fossem os _"Queridinhos da Inglaterra". _Os Potters viviam como uma típica família bruxa, _absolutamente_ normal. Harry degustou toda essa felicidade antes mesmo de passarem para a parte interna do Clube. Já na portaria, Tiago foi efusivamente cumprimentado por vários colegas.

Ola, Pontas! – Uma voz logo atrás chamou por Tiago. Quando Harry virou-se, deu de cara com Lupin.

Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Tiago exclamou, abraçando o amigo – Quando você voltou da França?

Na verdade, acabei de chegar. Os bruxos aparatam, sabem... – Lupin dizia, ignorando Harry completamente, quando se virou para o garoto.

Como vai, Harry – ele estendeu a mão.

Oi, professor. – Harry cumprimentou.

Mas que droga! – Lupin disse furioso, dando um soco no ar – Como vocês ficaram sabendo?

Sabendo sobre o que? – Tiago bagunçou o cabelo, um tanto confuso.

Que eu começarei a dar aulas de DCAT em Hogwarts! – Ele disse – Eu ia fazer uma surpresa, contar a todos vocês, mas queria esperar que Sírius chegasse.

Não fazíamos idéia – Tiago argumentou, tentando fingir que esquecera a surpresa.

Mas Harry chamou-me de professor! – Lupin disse em tom de súplica.

Oras, homem! – Tiago disse – Fico imensamente feliz que Dumbledore o tenha chamado. Quando Sírius chegar, faremos a surpresa a ele.

Porém, eles aguardaram na lanchonete por quase vinte minutos e Sírius não apareceu, então uma coruja chegou a mesa.

_Rapazes, fiquei preso aqui no Ministério, tenho muitos memorandos para enviar. Quando eu passar para levar Harry no Show de abertura das Esquisitonas do primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol, a gente se fala. _

_Abraços, Sírius._

Decidido isso, eles foram para o vestiário. Harry colocou um uniforme "não-oficial" para treinos e aguardou por seu pai no lado de fora do campo, já com a sua Firebolt nas mãos.

Harry foi tomado por tristeza no final da tarde. Ele ansiava para contar tudo a Rony quando se lembrou que não poderia voltar atrás com Voldemort. Ele já estava semimorto. Passou a tarde toda jogando Quadribol com seu pai e outros amigos dele. Havia descoberto um Tiago que ele nunca, em seus mais delirantes sonhos, achou que encontraria. Então mais uma dúvida surgiu na cabeça dele – Será que todos estavam plenamente cientes de tudo o que estava se passando? Seria uma loucura coletiva?

Ao Chegar em casa, Harry encontrou Sírius sentado no sofá da sala.

Quase que você não chega a tempo da gente ir para o Show das Esquisitonas. – Sírius disse ficando de pé, vestindo a jaqueta e couro que segurava na mão.

Eu ainda nem tomei banho ou jantei! – Harry reclamou.

Eu lhe concedo quinze minutos.

**Sírius – Terceira pessoa, Seis da tarde até Meia Noite**

A vista noturna do centro de Londres atrai muitos turistas – trouxas ou bruxos – e os bares eram os mais disputados pela juventude britânica. Mesmo já sendo quase oito horas da noite, a cidade estava muito quente e abafada, ao chegarem na estação King's Cross, Sírius e Harry logo tinham experimentado vários feitiços discretos que os ajudasse a desgrudar a camisa das costas suada. Um bruxo chamado Hammye encontrou-se com Sírius no instante em que eles iam atravessar a barreira da Plataforma 9 ¾ da estação.

Vai levar seu afilhado para o Show das Esquisitonas? – perguntou o bruxo ao referir-se a Harry.

Não perderíamos este grande Show por nada – Sírius afirmou entre uma piscadela para Harry – Imagine só, o novo disco ainda nem foi lançado e vendeu milhares de cópias.

Eles atravessaram a barreira e pela primeira vez Harry viu parado na estação um tipo de metrô, bem diferente do habitual Expresso de Hogwarts. Vendo a curiosidade de Harry, Sírius tratou de explicar.

O trem para Hogwarts é de uso exclusivo dos alunos de Hogwarts. Este daqui é para o transporte dos bruxos.

A viagem foi rápida e tranqüila. Eles foram conversando sobre coisas que Harry fingia estar por dentro mesmo sem saber do que Sírius falava Harry tinha apenas uma leve noção. Ele comentava sobre muitas coisas, e falava de uma maneira apaixonante e convicta.

Em pouco tempo estaremos mostrando aos trouxas o que é a magia, tudo aos poucos, é claro – dizia ele – Arthur Weasley esta trabalhando arduamente com os primeiros ministros das duas sociedades, finamente vamos Ter uma única civilização...

O metrô foi reduzindo a velocidade e parou no meio de uma cidade movimentada, com bruxos e bruxas de todos os estilos caminhavam através das plataformas de trem. Aparentemente todos estavam indo ao Show das Esquisitonas. Um Auror do Ministério da Magia aproximou-se de Sírius e o cumprimentou calorosamente. Harry só o reconheceu depois de olhar duas vezes. Estava incrédulo.

Ola, Harry! – Lúcius estendeu a mão direita para o garoto.

Oi – Harry disse desconcertado.

Nossa! – Lúcius exclamou em tom brincalhão – que bicho te mordeu hoje? – ele acrescentou com uma exagerada careta e incredulidade – você nem ao menos me deu aqueles soquinhos amistosos!

Harry achando que não estava agindo muito bem sendo como ele mesmo deveria ser e se comportar, tratou de socar amistosamente o ombro de Lúcius, mostrando que tudo estava bem.

Bom, eu preciso ir, preciso manter a ordem neste Show. – Lúcius disse se afastando.

Só um instante – Harry o chamou – Onde Draco esta? – ele perguntou.

Meu filho chega hoje à noite de viajem, não se lembra? – Lúcius perguntou perplexo - Ele ficou de aparecer na sua casa quando fosse perto da meia-noite...

Ah! Que cabeça a minha! – Harry disse, dando um tapa na testa – Esqueci-me completamente.

Então... até mais – Lúcius virou as costas e misturou-se a multidão.

Definitivamente, hoje não é o seu dia – Sírius clamou a Harry – parece que um Dementador andou dando uns beijos em você – ele brincou.

Harry riu nervoso. Depois que ele entregou o seu ticket ao guarda da bilheteria, afundou-se na sua poltrona de frente para o palco e mal percebeu quando o Show acabou. A multidão vibrou quando os jogadores Húngaros entraram no campo, empunhando bastões reluzentes e trajavam um uniforme azul. No momento em que o time da casa entrou, Harry achou que a arquibancada fosse ceder ao peso.

Chudley Cannos! – gritou vocalista da banda.

Borrões laranja cortaram o campo e os jogadores se posicionaram, aguardando a entrada do Juiz. Harry sentiu sua perna estremecer quando reconheceu seu pai montado em uma das vassouras.

Meu pai é apanhador dos Chudley Cannos! – Harry gritou.

- E daí? Todo mundo sabe – Gritou um garoto sentado atrás de Harry.

Aquela temporada de Quadribol foi a melhor que Harry já tinha assistido. A caminho de casa, os Potter, Sírius e Lupin foram até um restaurante no beco-diagonal. Antes de sentarem-se a mesa, Tiago deu alguns autógrafos e pousou para alguns fotógrafos e por fim jantou com a família e os amigos. A caminho de casa, Harry ficou ansioso para chegarem. Ele precisava se arrumar o mais depressa possível. Iria reencontrar com Draco.

**Draco Malfoy – Última pessoa. Meia Noite até as Seis da manhã.**

O mais incrível é que Harry não se sentia cansado. O simples fato de ficar acordado por quase 48 horas não era nada comparado à experiência de reencontrar Draco Malfoy. Aproveitou os vinte minutos que conseguiu abonar com Sírius e foi até o banheiro se arrumar. A fumaça branca exalada da água, vaporizou todos os poros de Harry. Ele deixou a água quente escorrer por todo o seu corpo, livrando-o de o pouco cansaço que brandia seus ombros. Depois de desligar o registro de água, se enrolou na toalha e correu para seu quarto que ficava de frente para o banheiro, lá embaixo as vozes animadas de seus pais e do seu padrinho, mostravam que logo iria se iniciar uma pequena festa banhada à cerveja amanteigada.

O guarda roupas estava repleto de roupas que Harry sempre desejou usar. Aquele reencontro seria mágico, ele apanhou uma camisa branca de manga comprida e gola alta, uma jeans azul-desbotada e um tênis All-Star. Um perfume de cânfora deu o toque final, e os cabelos rebeldes assumiram um moderno penteado. Quando Harry estava descendo as escadas, rumo ao Hall, a campainha tocou.

Eu atendo! – Harry disse ao pai que havia se inclinado no sofá.

Com as mãos trêmulas Harry abriu a porta. Draco Malfoy estava ali, parado encima da soleira do tapete escrito "Wizard Forever", as mãos no bolso da jaqueta de um time de Quadribol da terceira divisão, os cabelos loiros levemente inclinados para frente, acentuando a pele clara. Harry olhou fundo naqueles olhos. Sentia-se muito bem, mas como se o encontra-se pela primeira vez. Ele ficou tão fascinado que Draco conseguiu sentir as vibrações que Harry transmitia, de tão grande que era sua emoção.

Oi – Draco disse, tímido.

Quer entrar? – Harry gaguejou.

É melhor irmos logo para minha casa – Draco disse – você tem alguma coisa pra pegar?

Oh, Não. Seus pais...

Você esta agindo estranho – Draco falou mansamente – sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de entrar na sua casa e sabe que minha mãe não iria voltar comigo e sabe também que meu pai só volta amanhã e que a casa esta sozinha...

Desculpe – Harry murmurou – espere só um instante que eu preciso falar uma coisa com meus pais.

Harry virou as costas e correu para a sala. Todos fizeram silêncio e o olharam.

Eu posso dormir na casa do Draco? – Harry pediu aos pais.

Você está de castigo – Lílian o lembrou.

Deixe o garoto – Sírius deu uma força a Harry. – Ele nem aproveitou o Show das Esquisitonas...

Vá – Tiago disse sério – Amanhã você irá aparar todo o jardim. E sem magia.

Sem problemas – Harry disse agradecido. Beijou o rosto da mãe, um cafuné em Sírius e um forte abraço no pai. Fora o tapinha que levou de Lupin.

Obrigado por tudo – Harry disse a eles – Vocês nunca terão noção do quanto o dia de hoje foi bom pra mim. - O garoto virou-se no momento em que as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

Ele fechou a porta da casa e olhou pela última vez, o vulto dos seus familiares.

Porque esta chorando? – Malfoy perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

Não foi nada, apenas estou feliz – Harry secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, não queria mostrar-se fraco na frente de Draco.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por um bom tempo. Draco não indicava caminho algum para onde queria ir, por isso Harry foi andando a esmo.

Você não se lembra mesmo aonde eu moro? – Draco perguntou, De repente.

Com vergonha e cabisbaixo, Harry fez que não. Como a rua estava deserta, Draco não se importou em pegar nas mãos de Harry.

Não precisa sentir vergonha – Malfoy disse baixinho, sua voz serena era reconfortante e elevou o espiritual de Harry – você esta agindo de maneira estranha, eu não me importo com isso – e sem avisar Draco o abraçou, fazendo Harry parar de andar – Oh, Deus. Como senti sua falta – Draco falou, fitando Harry com seus olhos azuis – Vamos para a minha casa.

Harry evitou falar qualquer coisa a caminho da casa de Draco, que era bem próximo de onde eles estavam. O tremor nas mãos de Harry chamou a atenção de Draco.

Esta tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou – Como foi o jogo do seu pai?

Tranqüilo – Harry respondeu, guardando as mãos no bolso.

Não se falaram até chegarem enfrente a casa de Draco. Apenas a luz do Hall estava acesa. Um silêncio incômodo passeava pelos jardins.

Onde esta o Dobby? – Harry perguntou enquanto atravessavam o imenso jardim.

- Foi com a minha mãe. Isso é bom, assim ficamos completamente sozinhos.

Eles subiram os lances de degraus da Nobre Mansão Malfoy e logo estavam no grande salão de entrada da casa. Ao fechar a porta , eles não aguardaram mais nenhum minuto. O quarto de Draco era no andar superior, com a máxima urgência, correram para os aposentos, os dois se jogaram na espaçosa cama.

Harry porque você esta chorando outra vez?

Não é nada – Harry respondeu – Só estou feliz de estar ao seu lado.

Tem alguma coisa errada com você, eu posso sentir, não esconda nada de mim. – Draco segurou o queixo de Harry – Eu o amo, isso não é suficiente pra você confiar em mim?

Amanhã cedo eu te conto – Harry mentiu – me deixe apenas olhar para você. Quero passar a madrugada acordado. Você não imagina o quanto me custou Ter essas horas com você.

Eu consigo imaginar – Draco falou – ouvi seus pais dizerem que você esta de castigo. Cortar gramas sem magia é horrível. Nunca o fiz, mas imagino como é.

Harry não respondeu. Colocou sua cabeça sobre o colo de Harry e deixou-se ser acariciado, mansamente. Draco conseguia tocar em sua alma aquelas mãos delicadas percorriam calorosamente o seu corpo, Harry sentia-se excitado emocionalmente por conseguir ficar ao lado de Draco por pelo menos mais uma vez. O preço valeria apena.

As horas seguintes foram mágicas. Draco sentiu-se satisfeito com toda a ardência que Harry transmitia ao se tocarem, os momentos passavam rapidamente e os orgasmos freqüentes não os deixava exaustos. Harry não sentiu o tempo passar. Exatamente às seis horas da manhã ele escutou uma voz familiar. O chamado vinha do lado de trás da porta do quarto de Draco. Quando Harry se virou o menino já estava dormindo. Ele vestiu um roupão e descalço foi te a porta. Girou a maçaneta e empurrou-a. Lord Voldemort o esperava.

- Você irá passar por mais um momento difícil – Disse o bruxo – terá que vê-los morrer mais uma vez.

- Isso não – Harry disse nervoso – você não poderá me obrigar a ver isso...

- Você não tem escolha – disse o bruxo virando as costas e sumindo em um nevoeiro.

A fumaça branca começou a tomar conta do quarto. Harry não conseguia ver um palmo a sua frente, quando abriu os olhos, notou que estava em um lugar diferente. Os gritos da sua mãe começaram a ecoar por todos os lados.

**-CAPÍTULO DEZ-**

_O Indomável_

- Mamãe! – Harry gritou caindo de joelhos ao lado do corpo de Lílian Potter.

As gargalhadas de Lord Voldemort ainda despontavam em Harry sua cicatriz ardia ferozmente, ele havia andado por toda a casa a procura da mãe. Descobriu que ali ele era apenas um fantasma e não podia interferir em nada. Ele ainda conseguia escutar os gritos desesperadores de seu pai que mandava Lílian esconder-se enquanto ele ganhava tempo distraindo Voldemort. Aquilo tudo era doentio. Harry apoiou as mãos no chão e começou a vomitar. Ele viu a si mesmo, ainda bebê, soterrado a meio de escombros de madeira partida. Minutos antes o bruxo maligno havia entrado pela porta...

- Entregue-me o bebê – Voldemort ordenou a Lílian.

- Jamais! – ela disse apertando Harry entre os braços – Meu filho não tem nada haver com a história. Poupe-o de tudo – ela suplicou, encolhendo-se mais no canto da parede, como um animal acuado.

Foi como se tivessem desligado totalmente o som e tudo se passou demoradamente aos olhos de Harry. Sua mãe murmurava contra-feitiços ao ouvido do bebê, no instante seguinte, um forte feixe de luz rompeu da varinha de Voldemort e atingiu Lílian em cheio. Ela tombou de lado, deixando o embrulho de panos com seu filho rolar pelo chão de madeira. Voldemort apontou a varinha diretamente para a cabeça de Harry. Lançou a maldição e esta voltou com maior poder, derrotando-o.

Depois de limpar sua boca que tinha o horrível gosto de vomito, Harry engatinhou até o corpo de Lílian e abraçou-a fervorosamente. Mal teve tempo de despedir-se e viu que o nevoeiro voltou a cobri-lo.

Somente mais uma dupla estava lutando, aparentemente, inconsciente da nova chegada. Harry viu Sirius desviar do jato de luz vermelha de Bellatrix: ele estava rindo dela.

- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! - gritou, sua voz ecoava na sala cavernosa.

O segundo jato de luz o acertou diretamente no peito. O riso não saiu completamente de seu rosto mas seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Harry soltou Neville, que estava incapaz de fazer algo. Estava pulando os degraus novamente, pegando sua varinha enquanto Dumbledore também virou em direção do balcão.

Pareceu pegar Sirius numa geração avançada: seu corpo, curvado em um gracioso arco, enquanto afundava para trás no áspero véu, suspenso pelo arco.

Harry viu no olhar uma mistura de medo e surpresa em seu padrinho, gasto, uma vez bonito, enquanto caía através da velha entrada e desaparecia por trás do véu, que se sacudia agitado, apesar do vento forte, depois caiu de volta no lugar.

Harry escutou um grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange mas sabia que isso não significava nada - Sirius só tinha caído através da passagem arcada e ele reapareceria do outro lado em qualquer minuto...

Mas Sirius não apareceu.

- SIRIUS! - Harry gritou. - SIRIUS!

Ele se estendeu no chão, sua respiração veio em cauterizadas arfadas. Sirius tinha que estar logo atrás da cortina, ele, Harry poderia puxá-lo de volta...

Mas enquanto se alcançava o chão e corria a toda velocidade até o balcão Lupin agarrou Harry pelo peito, puxando-o de volta.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry...

- Pegue-o! Salve-o, ele está simplesmente lá dentro!

- ...É muito tarde Harry.

- Nós ainda podemos alcançá-lo... - Harry se debateu dura e cruelmente mas Lupin não o deixaria ir...

- Não ha nada que você possa fazer, Harry... Nada... Ele se foi.

Reviver a morte do seu padrinho fora extremamente doloroso para Harry. Ele assistia a tudo aflito quando o nevoeiro começou a envolvê-lo – pela última vez. Um estranho formigamento apossou o corpo de Harry. Quando ele se encontrou no hospital em que ele veria Draco morrer mais uma vez, sentiu que sua presença ali era maior do que de um espírito.

Correu em direção ao corredor onde Draco estava hospitalizado, um enfermeiro disse que ele não poderia entrar no quarto, mas Harry apenas apontou a varinha e ele saiu do caminho. Quando entrou no quarto, sentiu suas pernas estremecerem. Draco estava deitado na cama, de olhos fechados – e vivo – embora sua respiração fosse devagar. Harry aproximou-se dele, ficou ao lado da ama e segurou a mão pálida do menino. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Harry, ele soluçava enquanto tentava falar.

- Harry – Draco disse baixinho, abrindo os olhos – que bom que você esta aqui. Eu pensei que não viria.

- Oh – Harry engasgou chorando – Draco, não me deixe outra vez – ele suplicou – você precisa lutar!

Draco começou a perder o foco da visão, suas mãos tremiam e ele começou a agonizar, sua respiração ficou mais lenta – Harry, eu me recordo o último verão, o que passamos juntos. – ele disse enquanto as lembranças vinham à tona – nós dividimos o nosso amor... E os ventos trazem aquelas noites que passamos juntos.

Harry colocou a cabeça no colo de Draco e chorou compulsivamente. Ele estava morrendo.

- Harry – Draco o chamou pela última vez – porque esta tudo tão nublado? – ele suspirou – esta tão frio aqui...Devo sonhar que o verão chegou e estaremos juntos outra vez.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Harry ergueu o olhar e viu que Draco o fitava ternamente. A cor Esvaziou-se do rosto rapidamente.

- Draco, eu estou aqui. – Harry disse tomando o rosto dele com as mãos – fale comigo, Droga! – Harry deu um tapa no rosto do menino. – Ande seu filho da puta! – ele já estava em histeria – Você não pode me deixar, não faça isso comigo...

Uma mão leve tocou no ombro de Harry e tudo escureceu. Um forte feixe de luz o segurou, de modo suspenso, no ar no meio do nada. Finalmente, Harry deu um último suspiro e morreu. Naquele instante ele parou de sofrer.

**-CONSIDERAÇÕES FINAIS DO AUTOR-**

Encontrei um pouco de dificuldades para terminar a história. Desde o começo eu escolhi um final em que tudo acabaria mal e ninguém sairia feliz. O nível de compreensão da trama é forte, talvez seja preciso reler tudo várias vezes, já que a partir da "primeira" morte do Draco, tudo pode ficar confuso. Para quem achou o final mal explicado, talvez este parágrafo possa esclarecer algumas idéias que eu talvez não tenha sido capaz de descrever: Harry desejava muito saber se Draco o amava. Para isso, aproveitou a aula de Herbologia para extrair Cenokel, uma planta utilizada na preparação da poção da verdade. Acontece que de cada planta, só deve-se extrair 5ml de pus. Cada ML acima dessa medida, é extremamente venenosa. Então Harry envenenou Draco de maneira acidental. Draco morre e Voldemort vai até Hogwarts. Diz ao garoto que poderá ajudá-lo, permitindo que ele veja seus entes mortos mais uma vez, porém só poderia realizar essa magia se Harry fosse para um plano espiritual. Depois que Harry é beijado pelo dementador, ele passa a viver em outra dimensão, onde a sua vida era totalmente diferente e seus pais estavam vivos, mas ele só poderia viver seis horas com cada pessoa morta, já que Voldemort usou aquela falha astral para projetar Harry no reino dos mortos. Além de pagar com a morte para rever essas pessoas, Harry foi obrigado a reviver a morte de cada uma delas, tendo o direito de intervir nos momentos finais da vida de Draco, despedindo-se dignamente dele, e morrendo logo em seguida.

A seguir, vai uma lista de músicas que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia "Assunto de Meninos".

ERA

- Gladiator Theme;

- Don't Go Away;

- Misere Mani;

- Divano;

- Sad;

- Spiritu - Silencium

Outros títulos: Kate Bush; Enigma; After Forever, The Calling e Elton John.


End file.
